To Love Giotto
by imagination44
Summary: Giotto is an ordanary high schooler but one day he meets a girl in his bathroom and his everyday life changes
1. Chapter 1

To Love Giotto

Chapter 1

**Hello this is my first fanfic and I just want to let every one know that I do not own To Love Ru or Katekyo Hitman Reborn.**

This is a story of a young man who has a great power but still lives like an every day high schooler. His athletic abilities are incredible but he does not like to show off so he just shows he has the athletic abilities of a normal person. He lives by himself in a small house, but his neighbors the Yukki residents would always keep him company, so he wouldn't feel alone. The children were the only ones who would play with him since they pretty much lived all by themselves as well since their parents were too busy with their work. Their names were Rito and his little sister Mikan. Rito had orange spiky hair and yellow eyes while his sister had brunet long hair with beads that were wrapped around the top of her head that made it look like a spiky eruption and she also had yellow eyes like her brother. Giotto had a bit of spiky blond hair that also kind of looked like bed hair and his eye color was brown. He also carried around a pouch where ever he went that contained gloves, but no one knew why he carried that every where.

Today Saruyama was having a conversation with Giotto about girls, although Giotto would always ignore him and just go to his own world. They noticed Rito in the hall who looked like he was hiding, but also starring at someone. They both peeked to see who he was staring at and their guess was right. He was staring at Haruna, a girl he's had a crush on since jr. high school. She had short blue hair with two red hair clips on the left side of her face (Her left) and she had purple eyes.

"Are you stalking Haruna again?" Giotto asked with a bored expression.

"WHO'S STALKING HARUNA." Rito yelled as he covered his mouth hoping Haruna didn't hear.

"You know if you keep stalking her then she's going to pull a restraining order on you." Saruyama said with a smirk on his face and his eyes closed.

"I'm not stalking her. I'm just waiting for the right time." Rito said with a worried look on his face.

"Right time? For what?" Giotto asked.

"I've decided that today… IS THE DAY I WILL CONFESS MY LOVE FOR HARUNA." Rito said with a confident look.

"Again." Both Giotto and Saruyama said with a bored look on both their faces.

"Rito remember the last time you tried to confess your love to Haruna." Saruyama said.

"If I remember correctly he got hit with a soccer ball, flower pot, and even got run over by an elephant, but I still find it hard to believe that an elephant actually stomped on his scrawny body and he still lived." Giotto said

"I'm not scrawny!" Rito said looking ticked off.

"Look Rito maybe the universe is trying to tell you that you and Haruna just don't belong together." Saruyama said as Giotto smacked him behind the head.

"Don't say stupid stuff like that. If Rito wants to confess to her then he should be allowed to no matter what may stand in his way." Giotto said.

"Thanks Giotto, anyway I know today is different because today I will confess to her." Rito said.

"Well good luck Rito." Giotto said.

Rito was standing outside of the school and saw Haruna walking along reading a book. Rito then thought this was the time to confess to her and Giotto was watching him so he could support him.

"Um…um… Sairenji..." Rito said bringing Her attention.

Giotto was watching, happy for him, but then he noticed something in the air that looked like it was flying directly at Rito and Haruna. Giotto started running towards them.

"Th-The thing is I really-" Rito was cut off.

"LOOK OUT!" Giotto shouted as he dragged them out of the way of whatever was going to hit them.

They were all coughing from the smoke and when they could finally see. They saw that the object was something that looked like a space ship.

"Wh-What the hell is going on! Why does this always happen to me!" Rito said cursing the world.

Giotto and Rito were walking home as Giotto was trying to cheer up Rito.

"Don't worry Rito, I'm sure every thing will work out and eventually you will be able to confess to Haruna." Giotto said with a smile and his eyes closed.

"But I nearly got hit by an item that was out of this world, maybe Saruyama was right, maybe the world is trying to tell me to give up." Rito said in disappointment.

Giotto turned Rito towards him and said. "Now listen. Whatever that perv said was a bunch of crap got it, just because many coincidences keep happening to you when you try to confess to Haruna, doesn't mean anything. I'll prove it because I'm going to help you." Giotto said.

"Re-Really!" Rito said with hope in his eyes.

"Of course, I'd help you with anything." Giotto said.

Rito then hugged him. "Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!" He said

"Ok, ok can you get off me now, it's kinda weird." Giotto said.

"Heh heh, sorry about that." Rito said as he let go and rubbed the back of his head.

They both then continued walking home.

They both headed inside Giotto's home since Mikan told Rito they were having dinner at his house today, but to tell you the truth they did this nearly everyday.

"We're back." Giotto said

"We're back." Rito said.

"Welcome back you two. I just started making dinner so don't eat anything else ok." Mikan said.

"Yeah we got it. I'm going up stairs to take a bath ok." Giotto said.

"Okay don't take too long." Mikan said.

Giotto then started walking up stairs and went to the bathroom. He got in the tub and just sighed in relief.

"It was really weird how that space ship almost hit Rito and Haruna. If I hadn't dragged them out of their, they would be pancakes by now, but still why was a space ship crashing down to earth." Giotto said thinking out loud.

He then noticed bubbles coming out of the bathtub in front of him and he had no idea what was going on. The bubbles then became a flash of light and he held out his hands and closed his eyes because the light was too strong. When it vanished he felt something soft. His eyes were able too see again and he looked up and noticed their was a girl sitting on him and he was touching her breast.

"Mhmm...Escape successful." She said as she was stretching with her eyes closed. She then opened her eyes to see the blond haired boy staring at her.

She had long pink hair that had a small curve on the top of her head and green eyes. Giotto then realized what the hell he was doing and then screamed and got out of the tub.

"WH-WHAT THE HELL!" Giotto yelled as he grabbed a towel and covered the lower part of him.

"Giotto is everything ok? I heard you scream." Mikan said through the door.

Giotto then went to the door and opened it slightly. "Ye-Yeah every things fine. I just slipped and fell." He said while still freaked out.

"Are you sure, it sounded like you were freaked out by something." She said while trying to look in the bathroom.

"Every things fine so don't worry about it." Giotto said.

"Ok, if you say so. Dinner will be ready soon ok." She said as she then left.

Giotto closed the door and sighed in relief. He then went back to check on the girl. He saw that she was still in the tub looking like she was relaxing.

"(sigh) Oh hello. Want to join me." She said with a smile.

"Um no thanks, can you please get out of the tub and come with me so you can explain who you are." Giotto said while trying not to look at her.

"Ok!" She said in a childish manner as she then got out of the tub and grabbed a towel to cover her self.

Giotto told her to turn around so he could change. When he was done he lead the girl over to his room. He had a regular bed, a desk with a laptop, books, and a closet. The girl then sat down on his bed. Giotto just stood there staring at her.

"Ok so can you please explain to me who are you and where did you come from." Giotto asked.

"I'm Lala and I'm from the planet Deviluke." She said with a smile.

"Planet Deviluke? So your an alien?" I asked a bit confused.

"I guess that's what you earthlings would call me, but yeah I'm an alien." She said.

"Ok, so your a girl who ended up in my bathroom, who's also crazy." Giotto said.

"What you don't believe me." Lala said with a pout. "Then I'll prove it." She said as she stood up from the bed and turned around and then started lifting her towel.

"Wh-what are you doing." Giotto said as he started to panic but then a tail popped out.

"Earthlings don't have these do they." She said.

"Um...no they really don't." Giotto said as he was shocked at the fact she had a tail.

"So now do you believe me." She said.

"Yes, I believe you. So then how did you show up in my bathroom?" Giotto asked as she then turned at him.

"Oh thats because of this, pyon pyon warp-kun." She said as she held out her wrist with a bracelet on it. It looked like a bunny with the ears wrapping around her wrist. "This device lets me transport my self to a location that's at least not too far from were I was. Unfortunately I cant predict where the location is and it doesn't transport clothing so I only use it for emergencies and that's how I showed up in your bathroom." She explained.

"But then why did you use it, what danger were you in that made you use it?" Giotto asked.

The girl then stared at her bracelet with a worried expression, but still with a smile. "I'm being pursued." She said as they heard something.

"Lala-sama." The strange thing said as it then flew into his room through the window and hugged the girl as did she.

"Peke!" She said with joy. "You made it past them."

"Yes Lala-sama I was able to escape and find you easily." Peke then noticed Giotto and asked, "Lala-sama who is this funny looking earthling?"

"Oh he's the owner of this house, his name is… hey whats your name?" She asked.

"My name is Giotto." He replied.

"Ah so thats your name. This is Peke she's my all purpose costume robot." She said as she held out the robot.

"Costume robot?" He said confused as the girl then took off her towel. He then blushed and then turned around.

"Ok Peke I leave the rest up to you." She said.

"Yosh" Peke said as a bright light then emerged from the robot.

The robot then turned into tentacles and wrapped itself around the girl. It turned into clothing.

"How is it Lala-sama is it too tight?" Peke asked.

"Nope it's perfect. So how do I look?" She asked as she twirled around.

"Um... it looks really cute on you." Giotto said.

"Really, thank you!" She said with excitement.

"Lala-sama what are you going to do now?" Peke asked.

"Hm... I have a few ideas." She said, but before they knew it two men in suits came in through the window and were surrounding Lala.

"My, my, what a troublesome girl. You nearly escaped from us." The red haired guy said.

"Peke... Didn't I tell you to make sure not to be followed?" Lala asked irritated.

"Um… yes you did Lala-sama." Peke said worried.

"Ahhhh! You stupid robot! Everything just went down the drain!" She said out raged.

"I'm sorry!" Peke said.

"Now be a good girl and come with us." The red head said as he then grabbed her arm.

"Hey let go of me! Let go of me!" She said struggling.

"Hey, I would let go if I were you." Giotto said as the red head then turned to him only to get punched in the face.

Giotto then kicked the green haired man in the balls and carried Lala princess style. He jumped out of the window and then started jumping from roof to roof.

"But why, this has nothing to do with you." Lala said

"If I see someone in trouble then I help them no matter what." Giotto said as he looked at Lala and smiled.

Lala then blushed at him. Giotto landed down and kept running.

"Your not getting away that easily." The red head said as he picked up a truck and through it at them blocking their path and leaving them at a dead end.

Giotto then put Lala down and kept her behind him guarding her from them.

"Lala-sama, I'll ask you one more time. Please stop running and come home?" The red head said.

"I don't want to. I'm not going back home." She said.

"Yeah you heard her… wait what?" Giotto said with a confused look on his face.

"I don't care if I'm the successor. I'm tired of these fiance meetings I have to go to everyday." She said.

"Um...can someone explain wants going on?" Giotto asked.

"Lala-sama ran away from home because she didn't want to keep meeting fiance candidates and if she goes back she has to keep doing so until she picks one." Peke explained.

"Oh so that's whats going on. Then I stand by what I said. She's not going anywhere." Giotto said as Lala was surprised at what he said.

"Your just a putrid human. What makes you think you can decide whether she goes or not." The red head said.

"Even if I am just a human, I can still take you morons on with both hands behind my back." Giotto said with a smirk.

"Why you little! Lala-sama please reconsider. These are your fathers wishes." The red head said.

"I don't care! I'm not going back!" Lala said as she took out a cell phone and clicked one button. A flash of light then appeared and a giant octopus came out.

"Crap it's one of Lala-sama's inventions!" The green head said.

"Go suck them up!" Lala said as the octopus started sucking in everything.

It sucked in the two goons and then started sucking in everything.

"Ok Lala turn it off!" Giotto said as he was struggling to not get sucked.

"Um…how do I turn it off." Lala said as she was about to get sucked in.

"Lala!" Giotto yelled.

He grabbed the white gloves from his pouch and put them on as fast as he could. He then went to hyper mode and then the gloves transformed into black gloves with an I on both gloves. A flame started emitting from his forehead and his eyes turned orange. Flames started emitting from the gloves and then he flew into the air and grabbed Lala before she was sucked in. Lala then opened her eyes when she felt she was being held. She saw Giotto was holding her with one arm.

"Are you ok?" Giotto asked.

"Um... yeah..." She said as she looked at him and blushed.

Giotto then landed on the ground and placed Lala on a bench where she could hold on to. Giotto then flew at the machine and punched it. The machine then exploded with the two goons and everything else out safely, but the goons were passed out.

"Wow how did you do that?! Whats that flame on your forehead?!" Lala asked excitedly.

"Well lets just say it's a power I'm the only one on earth who's able to use and I honestly have no idea how I can use it, I was born with it." He said.

"Well anyway,, thanks for saving me back their, I appreciate it." Lala said as she then gave Giotto a kiss on his cheek.

"Um… No problem." He said as he held his cheek and blushed. "Oh um… if you ever need anything at all then don't hesitate to ask me. Bye." Giotto said as he started to fly off.

"...Lala-sama... your heart beat is beating fast. Do you have any idea why?" Peke asked, but she just smiled as she saw Giotto fly off.

The next morning Rito and Giotto were walking to school as usual, but Giotto looked really tired.

"So what were you doing anyway? Mikan was worried when you disappeared." Rito said.

"It's nothing important, but anyway lets talk about how your going to confess to Haruna." Giotto said.

"Wha, you already have a plan?" Rito asked.

"Yup here's how it goes. You try to get yourself to be alone with Haruna and then try to confess to her and I'll try to stop whatever tries to stop you." Giotto said.

"B-But how do I confess?" Rito asked.

"It's easy, you just bow down and say 'Since the first time I saw you, I've liked you a lot so please go out with me'." Giotto demonstrated but when he raised his head he saw Lala standing in front of him.

"Aww you were thinking the same thing too." Lala said as she then hugged him. "That's great, then lets get married." Lala said

"Huh!" Giotto said.

**Well that's the end of chapter 1. I hopped you enjoyed it. Don't forget to comment. Thank you.**


	2. Chapter 2

To Love Ru

chapter 2

**Well chapter 2 is done. I hope you all enjoy it.**

Giotto is an ordinary high schooler with an amazing power. One day he meets a girl who showed up in his bathroom. Her name is Lala and she tells him that shes an alien and that she wants to marry him. Now lets see how this affects him.

'Lets get married.' Giotto thought in his head at what Lala said.

He wasn't able to focus in class ever since this morning and it's been bothering him a lot.

"Giotto… GIOTTO!" Rito yelled to get his attention.

"Hm oh hey Rito whats going on?" Giotto asked.

"It's lunch time so I wanted to see if you wanted to eat together." Rito said holding up a lunch box.

"It's lunch time already?" Giotto asked as he saw kids around him eating lunches.

"Yeah, looks like you dozed off, was it about that girl from this morning. Who was she anyways?" Rito asked.

"Don't worry about it, I just want to eat right now." Giotto said as he was trying to look for the lunch box in his school bag but he couldn't find it. "Where's my lunch?" Giotto wondered.

"Maybe you dropped it this morning." Rito said.

"Great, their goes my lunch." Giotto said as he looked disappointed.

"GIOTTO!" Saruyama yelled from the door as he looked really jumpy today.

"Whats up Saruyama? You look a bit pissed." Giotto said.

"There's a really cute girl looking for you!" Saruyama said.

"What are you talking about?" Giotto asked.

"Maybe it's that girl from this morning." Rito suggested.

"Giotto!" A girls voice shouted.

"Oh no." Giotto said as he got out of his chair and went to see who the girl was.

The girl walking down the hall was Lala and she was calling out for Giotto and all the guys were gawking her like she was a goddess.

"It seems that Lala-sama's beauty may be too much for these earthlings. Well it's not very surprising at all since Lala-sama did inherit the beauty of her mother who was the most beautiful woman of the galaxy." Peke said.

"Giotto!" Lala shouted but then two guys showed up in front of her.

"Hey, will help you find this Giotto person." The first guy said.

"Really thanks." Lala said.

"Lala!" Giotto shouted as he was running downstairs.

"Ah Giotto." Lala said cheerfully.

He stopped in front of her and asked, "Lala what are you doing here?"

"Ah I came to give you this." She said as she brought out a lunch box. "You dropped this and I wanted to give it back to you. I also wanted to see what this school you were talking about looked like." She said.

"Oh, well thanks." Giotto said as he then noticed all the guys glaring at him.

"Hey Giotto, who is this girl? Whats your relationship?" Saruyama asked.

"Um she's-" Giotto was cut off by Lala as she hugged him.

"I'm Lala and I'm his fiancee." Lala said.

"WHAAAAAAAAAAAT!" All the guys said in a chorus.

Giotto's sweat dropped as he was scared at what they were going to do to him.

"Giotto you bastard, how dare you get a cute girlfriend before me. I thought you weren't interested in a relationship." Saruyama said with an aura of killing intent behind him.

"Wait it's just a misunderstanding." Giotto said.

Lala then let go of him then put her hand on her mouth and said, "But Giotto... I thought you loved me... and then... I kissed you... and we..."

The guys jaws were falling all around as they were shocked at what she said. Giotto was scared as he saw all of the guys staring at him like he was about to die.

"Giotto you bastard, you went that far? I know I'm your best friend and I should be happy for you, but I just cant help but hate you." Saruyama said.

"I don't know why, but seeing a girl like her being around a guy like him really pisses me off." A random guy said.

"Hey Giotto, You should let me punch you in the face." Another random guy said.

"Now come on let's not do anything you'll regret." Giotto said trying to calm the crowd down.

"GET HIM!" Saruyama shouted as all the guys started going after him.

Giotto grabbed Lala's hand and started running really fast.

They were running back and forth but then they were in a dead end and had no where to run.

"Damn it I'm toast." Giotto said scared out of his mind.

But then the janitor came out of a room with his equipment cart. Giotto took it as an opportunity and ran up to the equipment cart and jumped on it then jumped in the air with Lala. He then spun Lala and held her princess style. Lala was surprised at how he had great agility and blushed when she was being held like that. He went over the crowd of guys and then started running down the stairs. He kept running until he ran out of the school. He kept running and running until he was stopped by the disciplinary officer. His name was Alaude and he had blond hair and blue eyes.

"Where do you think your going. Leaving school grounds is against the rules." Alaude said.

"Um I'm sorry, but I need to run before I get killed!" Giotto said in a hurry.

They heard and saw the stampede of guys screaming that their going to kill Giotto. Alaude then stepped in front of Giotto and the stampede stopped immediately.

"A-Alaude!" The guys screamed in fear.

"Who's he?" Lala asked.

"His name is Alaude and he's the disciplinary officer around the school, also known as the most feared person in the school because anyone who doesn't follow the rules gets beaten to a pulp." Giotto explained.

"Why are all of you running around, class is about to start soon. Do you want me to bite you to death." Alaude said.

"N-NO!" They all said in panic and then ran back to the school.

"Um t-thanks for saving me. I probably would be dead by now if it wasn't for you." Giotto said.

"I was just following the rules, if they were chasing you at some other time I would have let them beat you anyway." Alaude said.

"So blunt." Giotto said with a sweat.

Alaude then saw Lala and asked, "Does she go to this school?"

"Um no not really." Giotto replied.

"Then she should not be here, people who don't attend this school can not be here unless for certain reasons." Alaude said.

"Ok, ok I got it she'll be on her way." Giotto said as he put Lala down.

"Ok I guess I have to go, I'll see you later Giotto." Lala said as she flew off.

Alaude saw her fly off, but didn't care and just went off. Giotto just went back to class.

Giotto and Rito were walking home and Giotto was really tired after that incident. Rito was looking down because he tried to confess to Haruna again, but accidentally tripped and pulled her skirt down, then got slapped for it. They both arrived home and went inside Giotto's house.

"Were back..." Giotto said in a depressed voice.

"Where back..." Rito said in a depressed voice.

"Welcome back you two, why do you look awful?" Mikan asked.

"It's a long story." Giotto said.

"Oh well, you also have a guest here." Mikan said as a pink haired girl went running up to Giotto and hugged him

"L-Lala?! What are you doing here?" Giotto asked.

"Since were getting married I heard it was appropriate for a married couple to live together on earth." She said with a smile.

"Oh yeah, she told me all about how your getting married." Mikan said with a smirk.

Rito was too depressed to care and just went to the kitchen.

"Lala I need to talk to you." Giotto said as he lead Lala out of the house and they walked to a river side on a hill to sit and talk.

"So what do you mean by 'get married'?" Giotto asked.

"Oh exactly what I meant." Lala said with a smile.

"But Lala, were too young to get married and I don't even know you that well to marry you." Giotto said.

"Don't worry, we can learn about each other on the way and when you become king you can change the rules." Lala said.

"King? What does that mean?" Giotto asked.

"Oh yeah I forgot to mention, I'm a princess and my daddy wants me to find a husband that will rule over the galaxy." She said.

"Oh, that explains a lot actually, but still we just met and what exactly do you like about me." Giotto said

"Um..." Lala couldn't think of anything.

"Lala-sama." A strange voice came out of no where.

The two looked to see who it was and saw it was a big guy with an armor that looked like it was made of bones.

"Zastin." Lala said.

"Lala-sama, I have come to take you home." Zastin said.

"No, I'm not going back, because I've decided that I'm going to marry Giotto and live on earth." Lala said.

"Lala-sama, even if you have picked your fiance, I still have strict orders from your father to bring you back." Zastin said.

"No, I don't care what he says, I'm not going back." Lala said.

"I'm afraid I have to bring you back." Zastin said.

Giotto then stood in front of Lala guarding her and said, "Your not taking her with you." Giotto said.

"Stand aside human, this doesn't concern you...that much." Zastin said.

"I don't care, your not going to touch her." Giotto said.

"I'll warn you one last time, move now or be destroyed, after all I am the best swords man on Deviluke and Lala-sama's number 1 body guard. I could snap you like a twig." Zastin said.

"I guess you'll have to prove it to me." Giotto said as he grabbed the white gloves and put them on.

He then went in hyper mode and the white gloves turned black again with the I symbol on it and a flame emitting from his forehead and his eyes turning orange.

"W-What is this. I was never informed that earthlings could do this." Zastin said as he looked worried and brought out his energy sword.

"That's because I'm the only one on earth who can do this." Giotto said.

"Even if you do have this power you won't beat me." Zastin said as he charged right at Giotto.

He swung his sword at him, but Giotto stopped it with one hand and broke it into pieces.

"W-What!" Zastin said as he was shocked that he could break it.

Giotto then punched Zastin in the air and jumped then punched him to the ground. He stood in front of Zastin as he was down on the ground.

"You don't understand…Lala-sama is a princess and has… specific duties." Zastin said while in pain.

"Your right, I don't understand, but I think it's still unfair that she cant decide on her own. Lala has her own choices and she should be allowed to chose whoever she wants to marry. Not someone her father thinks would be right for her or the thrown." Giotto said.

Lala smiled as she and Zastin were touched at what he said. She walked up to him and held his hand and said, "Giotto... I think I'm ready to marry you. At first I was just using you as an excuse so I didn't have to go home, but now I think I actually want to marry you." Lala said

"As I thought." Peke said.

Giotto was surprised, but was a bit ticked off that he was being used as an excuse. Zastin stood up.

"Lala-sama, I am going back to your father and I will explain to him that you have found a worthy husband." Zastin said as he was beamed up from his space ship and left.

The flame on Giotto's head then burned out and his gloves changed back. He put his gloves away and then turned to Lala.

"Shall we go home." Giotto said holding out his hand.

"Ok." She said as she took his hand and smiled then they both started walking back home.

The next day the sun was shining on Giotto with him lying in bed, but what he did't know was that their was an unexpected surprise in his bed. He opened his eyes and then felt something on his chest. He lifted the covers and saw a naked Lala on his chest sleeping. He panicked and fell off the bed.

"L-Lala, why are you in my bed and why are you naked?" He said frantically.

Lala then rose up and stretched then rubbed the tiredness out of her eyes.

"I heard it was normal for a married couple to sleep in the same bed on earth, plus I wanted to be close to you." She said while yawning and stretching.

"But why are you naked?" He said while looking away.

"It becomes really tiresome to stay as Lala-sama's clothing, so I cant do it forever." Peke said as she was sitting next to Lala.

"Ok fine, but will you please go back to being clothing before Mikan comes." Giotto said.

"Giotto it's time to wake up…." Mikan said as she then saw the naked girl on his bed. "Sorry for disturbing you." She said as she closed the door.

"Wait it's a misunderstanding." Giotto said.

"Oh yeah, I have to take care of something, Peke." She said as Peke then transformed into clothing and Lala flew out through the window. "Giotto I have to take care of some business so I'll see you later." She said as she flew off.

"Why is she in a hurry?" Giotto wondered.

He then went down stairs to eat breakfast with Mikan and Rito. Mikan was harassing Giotto about this morning and he just left after he finished eating with Rito. Mikan waved goodbye to the both of them as she started walking to her school.

"Hey Rito are you still down over what happened yesterday?" Giotto asked.

"How can I not be, after all she probably thinks I'm a pervert now." Rito said disappointed.

"Well I'm sorry I couldn't help you out, but I was too busy running for my life." Giotto said.

"Oh yeah, so is she living with you now and are you really getting married?" Rito asked.

"I don't know. Its all so sudden and I don't really know enough about her to love her. Hey why did you start liking Haruna?" Giotto asked.

"Oh well, it was back in jr. High school. During that time I was accused of destroying the schools garden and everyone shunned me for it. No one else believed me when I said I was innocent except one person. I over heard Haruna having a conversation with one of her friends about me and Haruna believed in me. That's why I love her." Rito said.

"That's really intense, but also sweet. But I don't even know what love is so how will I know?" Giotto asked.

"You'll know, don't worry." Rito said reassuring him.

They both arrived at the school and went to class.

"Um...class I know it's a bit sudden, but we have a new student in our class...please come in." The teacher said.

"Okay!" The transfer student said childishly.

The voice sounded familiar to some of them, but mostly Giotto. The student then entered the class room and every guy gasped at how pretty she was, but the one who was shocked the most was Giotto because the transfer student was Lala.

"Hey, hey Giotto, I transferred here so now I go to the same school as you." Lala said as all the guys started glaring at Giotto in a killing intent.

Giotto just laughed sheepishly as he was worried at what this school year had in store for him.

**Well I hope you enjoyed. Goood bye.**


	3. Chapter 3

To Love Giotto

**Chapter 3 is done enjoy**

After class ended Giotto led Lala to the roof of the school while all the guys were still giving him the your dead look.

"What's wrong Giotto?" Lala asked.

"Lala why did you transfer to my school?" Giotto asked with a serious face on.

Lala was worried and answered, "Because I wanted to be closer to you."

"Well that's fine, but I wish you could have told me first." Giotto said.

"I thought it would have been more fun if I surprised you." She said.

"Well can you please not surprise me anymore. I'm getting a little tired of surprises." Giotto said.

"Are you mad?" She asked worried.

"No, no I'm not mad at all, maybe the opposite. I'm just a bit worried for you, after all you don't know much about this planet and some people might take advantage of you." Giotto said.

"Oh don't worry about that, I can handle myself. But I'm glad, I thought you were mad at me." She said then hugged him. Giotto was surprised and she then let go.

"Um…well we should probably get back to class, but I want you to stay close to me okay and also don't tell anyone your an alien or a princess." Giotto said.

"Why's that?" She asked.

"He's right Lala-sama, it be best to hide your true identity after all being a princess could be quite troublesome on this planet." Peke said.

"Exactly, so can you do it?" Giotto asked.

"Okay!" Lala said in a childish way. She then held his arm and they walked back to class.

When they got back Lala was still on his arm and everyone saw. All the guys were jealous except Rito.

'I feel that I may never get the chance to graduate.' Giotto thought.

After class ended the teacher asked the class representative to show Lala around and that person was Haruna. Giotto was a little concerned about Lala so he decided to follow them (Stalker). They were out side where Haruna was showing her the sports teams.

"This is where the girls tennis team practices." Haruna said but then Lala noticed a ball on the ground.

She picked it up and asked, "What is this thing?"

"That's a baseball." Haruna said.

"Hey can you throw it over here." One of the baseball kids said.

Lala then threw it his way, but she threw the ball so hard that it went out of the earth range that it even hit Zastin's space ship.

"Whoa now that's what I call a good pitcher. You got skills girl and you have a hot body too in fact I'll even let you be my girlfriend." Motemitsu the star pitcher said.

"As expected of Motemitsu-senpai. Always to allow any girl who's hot to be his girlfriend." His grupies said.

"No thanks." Lala said.

"As expected of Motemitsu-senpai. To get rejected like that." His grupies said.

"Then how about this, if you cant hit the ball I pitch then you have to be my girlfriend." Motemitsu said.

"Okay." Lala Said.

"Lala-sama it's probably not best to show off, remember what Giotto-dono said." Peke said.

"Oh yeah, but I already agreed." Lala said but she then noticed Giotto hiding behind a tree. "Ah Giotto can you help me with something." She said.

Giotto then ran to her. "What's wrong." Giotto asked.

"Can you take my place in this." She said.

"Um what?" Giotto asked.

"I actually made a bet with him and I cant do this or I'll draw attention to myself so can you take my place." Lala said.

"But I'm not good at batting." Giotto said.

"Then let me take your place." Someone said.

They turned to wherever that voice came from and Giotto knew that person. He had red hair and red eyes with a tattoo on the right side of his face (his right). He's also known as a delinquent in the school and doesn't attend school that much since his grades are higher then anyone's.

"G!" Giotto said.

"Who's he?"Lala asked

"Oh this is G. He's my best friend actually." Giotto explained.

"So why do you call him G?" Haruna asked.

"Well I don't know his real name so I just call him G because he told me to. So why are you here? I thought you weren't going to be back from your trip to Italy till a month?" Giotto asked.

"Well actually it got canceled, but anyway just let me take her place." G said.

Lala gave him the bat and he was up their ready to hit the ball. Motemitsu threw the ball as hard as he could. It was so fast that no one thought anything could hit that, but G was able to hit it anyway and the ball went directly into Motemitsu's face.

"Nice one G." Giotto said.

"No problem at all." He said then left.

"He's gone already." Lala said.

"Well G probably has something to do already." Giotto said.

"By the way Giotto why were you at school anyway?" Lala asked.

Giotto was too scared to answer and said, "Um I should get going then I have something to do." He left leaving Lala to Haruna.

After Haruna showed Lala around the school Giotto went to go pick up Lala and walk her home.

"So how was exploring the school, did Haruna show you around well?" Giotto asked.

"Yup school is pretty fun I also cant wait to go swimming." She said excitedly.

"Well you'll have to wait because we don't start till spring." Giotto said.

"What? That's not fair." Lala said with a pout.

"Well I don't make up the rules so you have to behave." Giotto said.

"Okay fine." Lala said with a pout, but then looked up.

She was gawking at the sky and how nice it looked.

"You look really fawn of the sky." Giotto said.

"Yeah the sky is beautiful. After all it's something I would sometimes do with my mother." She said with her smile turning to a frown.

"Hey are you alright?" Giotto asked worried.

"Yeah I was just remembering my mom... I wish she was still here." Lala said looking really sad.

Giotto stepped in front of the her and said, "Don't worry you'll always have me and I'll always watch the sky with you, everyday if you want." Giotto said.

Lala saw how serious he was then smiled and kissed him. Giotto was really surprised at how bold she was. They broke the kiss and Giotto was blushing like the inside of his face was on fire.

"I love you Giotto." She said with a smile and then she started walking.

Giotto was still blushing and his heart was beating faster then ever. He noticed Lala was ahead of him and he ran to her to catch up. They both got home and Giotto was still a bit uneasy about what Lala did.

"Were back." Giotto said.

"Were back!" Lala shouted in a childish way.

Mikan and Rito weren't at his house today, but someone was in the kitchen. Giotto went to see who it was and saw that it was Zastin.

"Ah Lala-sama, Giotto-dono, welcome home." Zastin said.

"Um...why are you in my house?" Giotto asked.

"I wanted to introduce myself to your family, but where are they?" Zastin asked.

"I don't have a family. My parents died a long time ago so I live alone." Giotto said said looking sad.

"Oh... I see... I'm sorry." Zastin said.

Lala then put her hand on his shoulder. "Don't worry, you'll always have me and I'll give you a family." Lala said as both Giotto and Zastin looked like they were about to pass out at what she said. "You'll love my family because after we get married my family will be your family as well." Lala said.

Both Giotto and Zastin were relived when they understood what she meant.

"But if your parents aren't around how do you pay for this house?" Zastin asked.

"Oh my uncle pays for it. I'm under his custody and he lives in Italy, but I wanted to live in Japan so he decided with this as a compromise." Giotto said.

"Your Uncle ,ust have a lot of trust in you huh? By the way Giotto-dono, I have a message for you from King Deviluke, will you meet me outside." Zastin said.

Both Giotto and Zastin went outside and Zastin held out a crystal. The crystal started glowing and then a hologram came out.

"Hey Giotto. I have heard Zastin's story and therefore I approve of your marriage with my daughter. I heard earthlings were puny and weak, but your special with an extraordinary power and you are also the first person my daughter has ever liked. I look forward to meeting you and to see what power you have. I will decide when the marriage ceremony will be held, until then you must protect Lala, because their are some of her fiance candidates who don't approve of your marriage and will do anything to stop it. If you can not protect her before the marriage ceremony then I'm afraid that I'll have to destroy you and your planet." The king said as the crystal stopped glowing and Zastin put it away.

"Well that's how it is. As you can see, Lala is in danger and no matter what you must protect her." Zastin said as he took his leave.

"So I have to protect Lala…I won't fail, I'll protect her with my Life." Giotto said.

The next day arrived and Giotto woke up to a naked Lala who was holding him by his neck. Giotto freaked out and fell off the bed.

"L-Lala?! I thought we discussed this you have your own room." Giotto said while blushing and trying not to look at Lala.

"But I wanted to be close to you and besides my room is under construction." She said while yawning and stretching.

"Construction? What do you mean?" Giotto asked while still looking away.

"Oh well I'm building my lab in the spare room you gave me." She said.

"But that room is too small to be a lab." Giotto said.

"Don't worry, leave it to me and after it's done I'll show it to you." Lala said as the door opened.

"Giotto your going to be late…" Mikan said as she stopped to see the naked Lala on his bed. "Sorry to disturb you." Mikan said as she closed the door.

"De ja vu." Giotto said as he turned to Lala then turned away because she was still naked. "Um Lala can you please put some clothes on." Giotto said.

"Okay!" Lala said in a childish way like she always does.

Peke transformed to her school uniform then went down stairs while Giotto was changing. When he was done he went downstairs for breakfast to join Mikan, Rito, and Lala and sat next to Lala. Lala was enjoying the food Mikan made, but was enjoying it too much.

"Mhmm so good." She said childishly.

"I don't see why you like it so much it's not that good." Mikan said.

"Yes it is! We don't have warm food on Deviluke most of it is cold." Lala said as she took a bite of her breakfast.

"Really, what type of food do you have on Deviluke?" Rito asked.

"Mostly fish, meat, and fruit but it's all cold." Lala said.

"Hey, Giotto wouldn't you like it if Lala cooked for you?" Mikan asked.

"Um...well I guess it would be nice." Giotto said while taking a bite.

"Don't worry, I'll make food for you Giotto." Lala said.

"It must be nice being a married couple. So whens the wedding?" Mikan asked.

"The king decides when it is. We don't really know when it is." Giotto said.

"Sounds like you've accepted the wedding huh Giotto." Rito said.

"Really Giotto?! you want to get married?!" Lala asked excitedly.

"Well, I am getting to know you a little bit and you promised you'd give me a family." Giotto said.

Rito and Mikan spit out their food after he said that and were coughing on their food.

"As in her family would be my family when we got married." Giotto explained.

Mikan and Rito were relived to hear that.

"What did they think you meant?" Lala asked.

"They thought you would have my children." Giotto said.

"Oh...well I'll do that too." Lala said as Rito was choking on his food, but was able to swallow it Mikan just smirked.

"So when will you two start having kids?" Mikan asked.

"How about when we get married." Lala said as both Giotto and Rito coughed on their food.

"Okay can we stop talking about this stuff. I just want to eat my breakfast with out choking." Rito said.

They ate breakfast silently and when they were done they all left for school. They ran into Haruna on the way.

"Haruna!" Lala said in a childish way because her and Haruna were becoming really good friends.

Lala and Haruna were talking while leaving Rito and Giotto in the dust.

"You must enjoy being close to the one you love so much huh." Giotto said with a smirk.

"Oh shut up and what about you, what happened that made you decide to get married?" Rito asked.

Giotto thought hard at what made him change his mind and remembered when Lala kissed him. His face became really red.

"Um I don't know, because I started liking her that's all." Giotto said while still blushing.

"Oh is that so." Rito said looking at him suspiciously.

"Anyway lets talk about how your going to confess to Haruna." Giotto said.

Rito then looked at Haruna and blushed.

"B-But what if she hears us." Rito said.

"Yeah good point will talk about it later then." Giotto said.

"Eeehh! Y-You kissed Giotto-kun?" Haruna said surprised and blushed as she was imagining how it went.

"Yup! It was our first kiss and it was great and then I told Giotto I loved him. It was wonderful." Lala said.

"Wow your lucky Lala. I wish I had the guts to tell the person I liked I loved him." Haruna said looking down.

"Well who do you like Haruna?" Lala asked looking at her face that was down.

"U-Um well I do like this one boy. He's very kind and cute and you know him well." Haruna said while blushing.

"Who is he, who is he!" Lala asked excitedly.

"Shhhh. Lala not so loud or he'll hear." Haruna said then pointed to Rito.

"You like Rito?" Lala asked.

"Shhhhhh! Lala!" Haruna said hoping Rito didn't hear.

"Why don't you tell him you like him." Lala said.

"I'm scared he might reject me plus all those accidents he did to me have made it even harder." Haruna said remembering the time Rito accidentally pulled down her skirt.

"Don't worry I'll help you." Lala said.

"R-Really." Haruna said surprised at what Lala said.

"Sure, after all were friends." Lala said with a smile.

They were all in class while Rito was bummed that he didn't do well on the Math test.

"So who's job is it today to clean up the classroom?" The teacher asked as he looked at the board. "Ah yes Sarenjie Haruna and Yukki Rito." The teacher said.

Rito was blushing like crazy when he found out it was him and Haruna.

'Perfect chance.' Both Giotto and Lala thought.

**Hope you enjoyed it.**


	4. Chapter 4

To Love Giotto

**Chapter 4 is done enjoy.**

Class had just ended and Rito and Haruna stayed to clean up the class room. Giotto and Lala stayed too to make sure those two would confess except both of them didn't know the other liked the other one so Giotto was hanging from the window and Lala was hiding behind the door. The two lovers finished stacking the chairs.

"O-Okay that's the last chair." Rito said nervously.

"U-Um Yukki-kun, can you help me take out the trash?" Haruna asked also nervously.

"O-Okay." Rito said as he grabbed one side of the trash can and Haruna grabbed the other then they headed for the door.

Lala ran and hid as fast as she could and hid in the next class over since no one was there. Giotto came in through the window since they left to watch them. The two kept walking, but Rito tripped and he brought the trash and Haruna down. The trash was on the floor while Haruna was on top of Rito. They both blushed immensely, but didn't move.

"...Yukki-kun..." Haruna said.

"...Sarenji..." Rito said.

Haruna was bringing her face closer to his. Their lips almost touched when suddenly someone interrupted them.

"Um excuse me, but why are two about to make out on the floor with trash around you." The person who interrupted them said.

The person was called Lampo. He had green hair that dragged down with a green lightning tattoo on the right side of his cheek (his right) and his eyes were green. He also kept his right eye closed all the time. Lampo never really liked to socialize much and he was a coward who would always stay after school just to be alone, but he always acted cool. Haruna and Rito immediately stopped and just got up and started picking up the trash.

"W-Well we should probably pick up this trash and throw it away immediately." Rito said as he picked up the trash in a swift speed.

"Y-Yes we should it's not going to pick up itself." Haruna said as she grabbed one side of the trash can and Rito grabbed the other and the two immediately left as quick as they could.

"What was that about." Lampo said watching those two swift away.

He was then confronted with Lala who looked really pissed.

"YOU STUPID MORON. YOU RUINED EVERYTHING. THEY WERE ABOUT TO KISS, BUT YOU RUINED IT!" Lala yelled.

Lampo just crouched in the fetal position holding his head. "I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I'm sorry!" He said repeatedly while scared that she was going to hit him.

"Hey Lala just calm down, after all he said he was sorry." Giotto said.

"Ah, Giotto what are you doing here?" Lala asked.

"Actually that's what I should be asking you, but before that. Hey Lampo you can get up now, she's not gonna hurt you." Giotto said as Lampo calmed down and stood up.

"W-Well I knew she wasn't going to hit me." Lampo said as he went back to his cool act.

"Who's this guy?" Lala asked.

"His name is Lampo and he's a bit of a coward, but always acts cool even though he cowards behind a trash can whenever someone yells." Giotto said.

"H-Hey shut up. Anyway why are you guys here?" Lampo asked.

"That's my line." Someone said behind them.

They turned around and saw that it was Alaude. Lampo and Giotto were scared but Lala was calm as a cat.

"Why are you people in my halls? School is over and it is against the rules to be here unless you have after school activities. If you have no business here then leave now or I'll bite you to death." Alaude said while holding up handcuffs.

Lampo just ran away like a coward leaving Giotto and Lala to him.

"Um…bye!" Giotto said as he picked up Lala princess style and started running as fast as he could.

Alaude just let them be and just moved forward.

Giotto and Lala were walking back home.

"So why were you at the school Lala?" Giotto asked.

Lala was going to say that it was to back up Haruna, but even Lala knew that she couldn't tell Haruna's secret. "Um I wanted to study a little bit about the earth history so I could get used to it. What about you? Why were you at school?" Lala asked.

Giotto was going to tell Lala, but then he remembered the promise he made to Rito when he found out that he liked Haruna and he wasn't allowed to tell anyone else. "Um just some homework I was going over with the teacher." Giotto said.

"So why did you look scared when you saw Alaude?" Lala asked.

"Everyone's afraid of him, after all he's a really fearful person and he doesn't really have any friends." Giotto said.

"Really, but that's so sad. Hey why don't we be his friends." Lala said excitedly.

"That won't work. After all he doesn't even try to make friends and would just ignore us." Giotto said.

"But it's still sad not to have friends." Lala said.

"Well it's the life style he chooses to live and we just have to accept it." Giotto said.

They arrived home with Lala still a bit sad for Alaude.

"Were back." Giotto said.

"Welcome back you two. Lala why do you look so sad." Mikan said.

"She feels sad for Alaude because he doesn't have any friends." Giotto said.

"Oh I've heard of him from my friends. I've heard that he doesn't really like talking to people." Mikan said.

"What you heard was right and whenever people try to get close to him he just ignores them." Giotto said.

Giotto then noticed Lala looking even downer when suddenly she burst and yelled, "I WILL BECOME HIS FRIEND!" Lala said with determination.

"What, but Lala I told you he doesn't want friends." Giotto said.

"I don't care. I will become his friend. It's not good to be alone." Lala said.

"I like Lala's determination. I think it would be healthy for him to have friends." Mikan said.

"See even Mikan agrees with me." Lala said.

"Ok, ok, I get your point, but I'm telling you it's a waste of your time." Giotto said.

Lala just pouted and said, "I don't care what you say. I will become his friend."

"Ok you two. It's time for dinner." Mikan said.

"What about Rito?" Giotto asked.

"He called and said he's hanging out with Saruyama." Mikan said.

So the three of them were eating dinner, but Lala was still mad at Giotto for not agreeing to be Alaude's friend so she just didn't look at him or talk to him and just kept a pout on her face.

The next day had arrived with Lala still not talking to Giotto although on the bright side she didn't sneak into Giotto's bed last night, but Giotto was still bummed that she wasn't talking to him.

"Lala how long are you going to not talk to me?" Giotto asked, but she didn't say a word.

"Why is Lala mad at you?" Rito

"She's mad because I was telling her that it was a waste of time to try and be friends with Alaude." Giotto said.

"Man that guy scares me and it really is a waste of time to try and be his friend." Rito said but Lala just kept walking faster with that pout on her face.

"I think it might have gotten worst." Giotto said.

They were in class right now and Lala still wasn't looking at Giotto.

The bell rang signaling it's lunch time.

Giotto got out of his desk and went up to Lala. "Hey Lala want to eat lunch with me?" Giotto asked, but Lala just ignored him and left the class room.

"Whats wrong Giotto are you and Lala-chan fighting or something?" Saruyama asked.

"It's not like that." Giotto said as he went to go follow Lala.

"Whats that about?" Saruyama asked.

Giotto kept following Lala, but kept his distance so she wouldn't know he was following her (stalker).

"Yo Giotto. What are you doing?" G asked.

"I'm following Lala." Giotto said.

"Why? What happened between you and your girlfriend?" G asked.

"I'll explain later. Right now I need to follow her." Giotto said.

"Can I join?" G asked.

"Yeah that's fine." Giotto said.

So the two of them kept following Lala and saw she was asking a bunch of people questions, but every time she asked them they all looked freaked out because she was asking where Alaude was. She found out he was on the roof so she went up there to find him.

"Hello is anyone up here?" Lala asked. She looked around and saw Alaude sitting on the floor with his back leaning on the fence. "Ah Alaude!" Lala said cheerfully.

"What business do you have with me?" Alaude asked.

"I just wanted to eat lunch with you." Lala said with a smile.

"Sorry, but I eat alone, find someone else to eat lunch with." Alaude said.

"No, I want to eat lunch with you." Lala said stubbornly.

Giotto and G were peeking through the door watching Lala trying to be friends with Alaude.

"Do you think she can actually do the impossible?" G asked.

"Well in all the times I've known Alaude I doubt he'll want to be friends with her." Giotto said.

"Listen, I don't know why your doing this, but let me make one thing clear. I don't need friends and I'll never need them so just leave me alone." Alaude said bluntly.

"But it's not healthy to be alone. Aren't you sad?" Lala asked.

"No, I choose to be this way. Now leave me alone or I'll bite you to death." Alaude said.

"No, I'm not leaving until you and I are friends because I don't like seeing people alone." Lala said.

But Alaude just grabbed his lunch stood up and jumped over the fence landing on the ground with out being affected by the impact.

"Alaude!" Lala yelled but he just looked at her and left.

Lala got on her knees watching him go and Giotto and G showed themselves. "Lala...are you okay?" Giotto asked.

But Lala just turned to him with tears coming out of her eyes.

"Lala…" Giotto said as Lala ran to him and hugged him while crying on him.

"(sniff) Why doesn't he want to be friends. I just didn't want him to feel alone, (sniff) but you were right. It was a waste of time." Lala said while crying.

Giotto then thought hard at how determined she used to be. "No... it wasn't a waist of time. G can you watch Lala?" Giotto said.

"Um sure, but what are you going to do to Alaude?" G asked but Giotto just left with out saying a word. "HEY GIOTTO! Geez that guy" G said.

"Giotto…" Lala said.

Giotto was running downstairs to find Alaude and he found him at his office sitting in his desk.

"What business do you have with me?" Alaude asked.

"Alaude you made Lala cry, and I don't like it when people make her sad." Giotto said with a serious face.

"So what are you going to do to me? Fight me?" Alaude asked.

Giotto got on his hands and knees and bowed down. Alaude was shocked and wondering what he was doing.

"Please just be friends with Lala, I beg you. I'm not asking you to always talk to her or be around her and I'm not asking you to be anyone else's friend, but hers and to just eat lunch with her sometimes. That's all, so please be her friend I beg you." Giotto said.

"...Get up." Alaude said as Giotto did what he said. "I don't really like being around people, but seeing how determined you are for me to be her friend I cant turn you down. So I'll be her friend, but on one condition." Alaude said.

"What would that be?" Giotto asked.

"You fight me." Alaude said.

"Why would you want to fight me?" Giotto asked.

"I've seen your athletic abilities and I've noticed that you hold back, a lot, meaning your hiding some power and ever since then I've wanted to see what that power is." Alaude said.

"I see, but I don't want to fight." Giotto said.

"If you fight me and win then I promise to be her friend, but if you lose then everyone has to leave me alone. That's the only way I'll agree." Alaude said.

"…fine, I'll fight you." Giotto said.

"After school meet me at the river bed where the bridge is and will fight their. I'll be waiting." Alaude said with a smirk as Giotto then left. "I wonder what that power he has is? I cant wait to break every part of him." Alaude said.

It was after school and Giotto was about to head to the river bed.

"Giotto where are you going?" Lala asked.

"G and I have some business to take care of." Giotto said.

"Lets go or were going to be late." G said.

"You just go home ok." Giotto said.

"Okay…" Lala said as she started walking home.

"So are you really going to do this?" G asked.

"Yes I am." Giotto said.

"Do you think he has it? The deathperation flame?" G asked.

"I don't know, but if he does then it might be trouble for us." Giotto said.

"Well whatever you do you cant hold back." G said.

"I understand." Giotto said as him and G started to leave.

Giotto and G had just arrived to the river bed and Alaude was waiting for them.

"So you decided to show up huh." Alaude said with a smirk.

"You said to meet you here at the river bed." Giotto said.

"Yes I did, now then, show me what that power is." Alaude said as he held up his handcuffs and a purple flame came out of it.

"That flame. It's a deathperation flame." Giotto said.

"Yes and I assume you have one too. So why don't you activate it so we can begin." Alaude said.

Giotto put on his white gloves and a cape he got from his bag. He then went into hyper mode and a flame started to emit from his head with his gloves turning black and his cape burning from the end.

"Hm... interesting. I cant wait to destroy that power." Alaude said.

"Enough, lets begin." Giotto said.

"As you wish." Alaude said.

Alaude started charging at Giotto, but Giotto flew into the air. Alaude's handcuffs chain got longer and he swung it at Giotto. He cuffed him on his ankle and the cuffs started to multiply putting him in a suit of cuffs. Giotto was falling for his doom, but he was able to break free and gain his balance.

"I see, so you have more potential then I thought, but it's time to get serious." Alaude said as spikes came out from the outside of the cuffs and he started to use it as a flail.

Giotto was flying straight at him and Alaude threw the spike cuff at him. Giotto blocked it with his cape and punched Alaude into the river. Giotto took the cuff off his cape and threw it in the river, but Alaude came out of the water and threw the cuff at Giotto. It wrapped around his torso so he couldn't move his hands and the spike part hit his upper arm.

"AHHHHHHHHH!" Giotto screamed.

"Looks like you cant do anything now. I guess this is the end." Alaude said, but then he stopped and hesitated for a moment.

While he was deep in thought Giotto was able to bring his hands together and formed a square shape. Then the flame on his head started to blink and the deathperation flames around his torso were absorbed in the square. He took the spiked cuff out of his arm then threw it at Alaude. Alaude blocked it, but Giotto was right behind him. The flame on his head was still blinking and he froze Alaude's body from shoulder to toe.

"W-What is this?" Alaude asked unable to move his body.

"This ice is specially made so that it will never melt or break, meaning that this fight is over." Giotto said.

"What are you doing Giotto? You cant hold back remember!" G said.

"Yes it's true. I now know you carry a deathperation flame and I would usually kill you, but I think Lala would be sad if I did that. Plus I believe we had a deal." Giotto said.

"Hm... if it was me I would have killed you, but it seems I really cant break this so I guess I lose." Alaude said as Giotto broke the ice then the flame burned out on his head. "Tell her if she wants to eat lunch with me then to meet me on the roof top." Alaude said as he took his leave.

"Why didn't you do it! After all he has a deathperation flame so we don't know what he'll do!" G said.

"G, remember when we first met and how I didn't kill you when we were fighting." Giotto said.

"Um…you said it was because I have a good heart." G said.

"Yes and during the fight he hesitated. If he hadn't done that I would have been dead already." Giotto said.

"So you think we can get him to join us?" G asked.

"I don't know about that, but maybe we can at least get his help sometimes." Giotto said.

"Well we should probably head home, but I should treat that arm of yours." G said as Giotto held out his arm to G.

Little did they know they were being watched by someone. "So that's Giotto huh. I cant wait to crush him." A mysterious voice said as his body disappeared like mist.

Giotto got home pretty late with bandages on his arm. He went inside without saying a word because he didn't want to wake Lala. He went to the kitchen to get something to eat, but saw a sleeping Lala on the table.

"Lala?" Giotto said as he walked to the table.

"Welcome home Giotto-dono." Peke said.

"Why is Lala sleeping on the table?" Giotto asked.

"She refused to go to sleep until you got home and ate dinner so she stayed up until you got here, but couldn't stay awake. She actually wanted to cook for you because Mikan-dono has been teaching her how to cook on earth so she could cook for you." Peke said.

"She did that." Giotto said looking at Lala.

"Now that your home. Where have you been?!" Peke asked.

"Um... it's not really that special." Giotto said as he picked up Lala and carried her to his room. He laid her down on his bed and put the covers on her. "Sleep tight Lala." Giotto said as he layed down and fell asleep on the floor.

**I hope you enjoyed it.**


	5. Chapter 5

To Love Giotto

**Chapter 5 is done. I would have posted these chapters earlier but I couldn't under certain circumstances.**

The morning had arrived and Giotto was just waking up, but little did he know something unexpected was sleeping next to him.

"L-LALA! Why are you sleeping next to me? I thought you were sleeping on my bed" Giotto asked as he was doing the same thing every morning.

"I keep telling you the same thing, it's because I wanted to be close to you." Lala said as she stretched out her arms.

"Okay that's fine, but cant you put some clothes on if you want to sleep with me." Giotto said.

"But Peke runs out of energy so she cant stay in dress mode forever." Lala said.

"Lala we have clothing on earth that you can wear that aren't robots, you know that right." Giotto said.

"Okay, I'll wear that clothing when I sleep with you." Lala said.

"By the way, you haven't been telling people at school that we've been sleeping together have you?" Giotto asked.

"No, why?" Lala asked.

"Just make sure you don't tell anybody." Giotto said.

"Why, whats the reason?" Lala asked.

"You don't need to know." Giotto said.

"Come on tell me." Lala said as she got closer to Giotto and asked him to tell her again, but she then realized how close their faces were to each others and then Lala was starting to bring her face closer to his.

"L-Lala…" Giotto said, but the door opened and guess who.

"Giotto it's ti…" Mikan stopped as she saw those two were so close to each other and the image went through her head. "Sorry for disturbing you." Mikan said as she closed the door.

Giotto then backed away from Lala and stood up. "U-Um Lala I think we should get ready for school, besides I have a surprise for you." Giotto said.

"You do! What is it!" Lala said excitedly.

"It's at school." Giotto said as his back was turned from Lala.

"Why did you leave it at school? Why didn't you bring it here?" Lala asked.

"You'll find out soon, now get dressed." Giotto said as Peke transformed into Lala's school uniform and went down stairs to eat breakfast. Giotto finished getting dressed and decided to join them.

"Glad to see you two have stopped fighting." Mikan said as she gave both Giotto and Lala a smirk.

"Mikan you have a dirty mind." Giotto said with a sweat dropping down from his head.

"Mikan has a dirty mind? How do you earthlings get dirty minds?" Lala asked.

"It's an expression so don't worry about it." Giotto said.

"By the way, why is Rito so cheerful today, he was cheerful yesterday too." Mikan said pointing at the love struck idiot who was watering his plants.

"Lets just say he had a great day the day before yesterday." Giotto said, but Mikan was still puzzled on why he was behaving like that, but she just shrugged it off and ate her breakfast.

Giotto, Lala, and Rito were walking to school. They soon bumped into Haruna and her and Lala were talking while leaving Giotto and Rito in the dust again. Rito was blushing like crazy since he was around Haruna because of what almost happened.

"I wonder how your reaction would be if you two had actually kissed." Giotto said and then Rito's blush became so red that he got a nose bleed. "Maybe we should put you two alone a lot more often. Who knows maybe you two will go even further." Giotto said as he smirked.

"S-S-Stop please." Rito said clenching his nose so the blood wouldn't escape.

Giotto laughed. "I was joking, but seriously you two were so close, we just need to make sure you two are completely alone." Giotto said.

"So what should we do?" Rito asked.

"Maybe if we locked you two in a closet." Giotto suggested.

"W-WHAT?" Rito yelled as Giotto covered his mouth and the girls looked back to see why he screamed, but just shrugged it off.

Giotto let go of his mouth. "I was kidding." Giotto said.

"O-Oh." Rito said in relief.

"S-So Lala whats the next plan?" Haruna asked.

"Well when you two were alone things went great, so maybe we need to put you alone again." Lala said.

"But how will you do it?" Haruna asked.

Lala thought of the perfect idea and said, "Just leave it to me." Lala said.

Haruna was wondering what the idea was.

They were all in class and Rito was struggling in class, but lucky for him the bell ringed and it was lunch time. Giotto walked up to Lala.

"Hey Lala, I know a good place where we can eat lunch today." Giotto said

"Really! Can Haruna join us?!" Lala asked.

"Sure Rito, G, and Saruyama are going to join us too." Giotto said.

Lala went to ask Haruna if she wanted to join them and she said yes, but Lala also invited Haruna's friends Risa and Mio. Risa had blondish short hair. Mio had Brunette hair and two ponytails and wore glasses. Their friends followed Giotto wondering where he was taking them. They all knew where he was going when they were still going upstairs. They were all on the roof of the school and they all saw Alaude there.

"H-Hey Giotto this is where Alaude eats, are you nuts." Saruyama said.

"Y-Yeah he'll just want us to leave or worse." Rito said.

Alaude was walking up to them.

"Crap here he comes." Rito said as Saruyama and him tried to leave but G grabbed them by the collar so they wouldn't leave.

Alaude walked up to Lala and held out his hand. "My name is Alaude. Would you and your friends like to eat lunch with me?" He asked.

"HUH!" Everyone except G, Giotto, and Lala said shocked at what he said.

"U-Um sure, but I thought you didn't want friends?" Lala asked.

"Well maybe I wanted to try something new." Alaude said as Lala smiled and shook his hand.

"My name is Lala nice to meet you Alaude." Lala said cheerfully as Alaude went to go sit down and Lala and Giotto followed him. The others were still shocked, but decided to join them, but things still felt awkward.

So everyone was eating lunch and talking, but Alaude wasn't really saying anything. G then said something interesting that caught everyone's attention.

"W-What, some other schools have been attacked by some kids from Kosaka high school." Rito said.

"Yeah apparently theirs been reports about it lately how they've been attacking other students from different schools, but no one knows why." G said.

"But how come the police haven't done anything?" Risa asked.

"Because those kids who attacked them keep disappearing. One minute the police have them on their tail and then some weird mist shows up and their gone." G said.

"That's really weird, why does the mist keep showing up." Saruyama said.

"I have no idea, but if were not careful we could be the next targets." G said.

"G, Alaude, can I talk to you two in private." Giotto said as G, Alaude, and Giotto walked away from the group.

"G, explain more about the students who attacked. What did they use to hurt them?" Giotto asked.

"Well it wasn't really that much, they just roughed them up a bit and some weren't even hurt, but they were scared out of their minds when the police found them, like they saw their worst nightmare." G said

"Your thinking that those thugs may have a deathperation flame." Alaude said.

"It would make sense if that was the case, but we cant make assumptions. If they come after us then it be smart not to reveal our flames to them." Giotto said.

"So basically you want us to try and hold back." G said.

"Only to see if they have the flames and if things get out of hands you can use your deathperation flames." Giotto said.

"I don't take orders from you and I'll fight however I want." Alaude said.

"It's not an order. It's just some friendly advise." Giotto said.

"I don't recall becoming anyone else's friend, but that girls." Aluade said.

"It doesn't matter. just listen to Giotto." G said

Alaude decided to leave instead and G and Giotto went back to the group.

School had just ended and Rito had to run some errands for Mikan leaving Lala and Giotto to walk home alone.

"Hey Giotto." Lala said.

"Yeah whats up?" Giotto asked.

"Did you do something with Alaude that made him want to be my friend?" Lala asked.

"Well to be honest I did. It's just you looked so sad that I couldn't let you stay that way so I wanted to make you happy." Giotto said as Lala hugged him after hearing his answer. "Lala…." Giotto said blushing.

Lala giggled and said, "Thank you. I have a surprise for you too." Lala said as she kissed him.

Giotto was surprised and blushing so much, but then he tuned in to it. They broke the kiss with Lala smiling and said, "I love you Giotto."

Giotto smiled and said, "I love you too Lala.

Lala was so surprised at what he said that she was happy and then kissed him again. They broke the kiss with Lala hugging him and then going on ahead.

'Lala…I will protect you.' He thought in his head, but he then noticed some mist that looked blue, but just shrugged it off.

They both arrived home and Lala was still happy that Giotto said he loved her back.

"Were back." Giotto said.

"WERE BACK!" Lala said a lot more cheerfully.

"Welcome back. Lala sounds a lot more cheerful then usual." Mikan said.

"Of course because Giotto told me he loved me." Lala said excitedly while Mikan smirked at Giotto, but he just looked away and blushed.

"Well either way congratulations Lala-chan." Mikan said patting the top of Lala's head. "Rito isn't back from the errands so you'll have to wait on dinner." Mikan said.

"I'm going to take bath." Giotto said.

"I'll join you." Lala said.

"Um Lala you cant join me." Giotto said.

"Why not after all I heard from Saruyama that married couples take a bath together all the time on earth." Lala said.

"Whatever he tells you about married couples please don't listen to him." Giotto said.

"Why don't you do it. After all you two are a married couple now and you both love each other." Mikan said still smirking.

"Mikan your not helping." Giotto said.

"Okay fine. Lala how about this, you can take a bath with me and take one with Giotto some other time." Mikan said.

"Okay!" Lala said as she ran upstairs.

"So you told her you loved her?" Mikan asked.

"U-Um yeah I did." Giotto said while blushing.

"Well that's good. I wonder when you two will take it to the next level." Mikan said as she smirked.

"Please stop." Giotto said.

"Oh yeah, I heard from my friends that they over heard some police officers say that the Kosaka kids who have been bullying other kids are in our area." Mikan said.

"Your worried about Rito right." Giotto said.

"Well yeah, after all he's not very strong." Mikan said.

"Don't worry. Rito will be alright." Giotto said.

"But can you at least go out to make sure he'll be alright?" Mikan asked.

"Sure." Giotto said as he went back outside to look for Rito.

Giotto was still looking for Rito, but couldn't find him. He then got a call from Mikan that he arrived at his house safely.

"I guess their was no point in me coming out here." Giotto said as he turned to go back home but was stopped by the mist.

"Isn't it a little late to be out." A mysterious voice said.

The mist cleared up and someone was standing in front of him. He had blue hair that spiked up like a pineapple and his forehead was covered with his bangs. he had blue eyes but his right eyes pupil (his right) looked like a spade. He was wearing the Kosaka uniform with a black general coat.

"Who are you?" Giotto asked.

"My name is Daemon Spade at your service." Daemon said while bowing.

"That mist around you seems pretty strange doesn't it. Almost like it might be fire." Giotto said.

"My you sure catch on fast, although don't think I don't know that you have a deathperation flame too, after all I've been watching you." Daemon said.

"So since you know I have it, are you going to kill me?" Giotto asked.

"Now how would that be fun, after all I think I would rather make you feel despair a bit before I'd kill you." He said.

"What do you mean by that?" Giotto asked with a really serious face.

"Your not the only one I've been watching. If I recall you have someone you love very dear am I right. I believe her name was Lala." Daemon said looking a bit threatening.

"Leave her out of this! She has nothing to do with this!" Giotto yelled.

"Oh don't worry, I won't take her just yet. Besides I think I'll let you keep her a little longer before she's gone." Daemon said.

Before he new it Giotto had already put on his gloves and gone into Hyper mode. Giotto then flew directly at Daemon but instead he went threw him.

"Nice try, but I'm pretty sure it's a bit more wise to not be in front of you in person. The time will come when she will disappear so for now enjoy yourself with her." Daemon's voice said as he then laughed devilishly.

Giotto got back home and he was brought down by Lala when she ran to him and jumped hugged him. She finally let go of him and they both stood up, but Lala saw a worried look in Giotto's face.

"Whats wrong Giotto?" Lala asked hoping she could cheer him up.

"It's nothing that bad. I just accidentally ran into one of the Kosaka kids who have been hurting those other students." Giotto said.

"What?! Are you okay?! Did they hurt you anywhere?!" Lala asked really worried.

"I'm fine, I'm fine, don't worry Lala. Besides you and I both know I can take care of myself very well remember." Giotto said.

"I know but…it's just what if something really bad had happened to you… I don't know what I would do…" Lala said as tears started coming out of her eyes and had her head down.

Giotto lifted her head then kissed her. He broke the kiss then smiled at her.

"Lala I'll always be okay so don't worry. I promise that I'll be okay." Giotto said as he hugged her.

He then noticed Mikan and Rito were peeping through the kitchen and smirking (Mikan was but Rito was just blushing.).

"Hey Giotto, Lala, your dinner will get cold." Mikan said.

They broke the hug and Giotto walked into the kitchen while Lala just stared at him. She then snapped out of it and went back into the kitchen.

"It looks like your relationship is improving a lot isn't it." Mikan said with a smirk as Giotto and Lala just blushed.

"Mikan stop teasing them." Rito said.

"So how are things progressing with you and Haruna?" Mikan asked with a smirk as Rito started to blush.

"I-It's none of your business. By the way Giotto I wanna know how you were able to get Alaude to let us eat with him? After all that guy never gets near anyone." Rito said.

"Lets just say I did it in a very manly way." Giotto said.

"Well whatever you did you did a pretty good job at convincing him so congratulations." Mikan said.

"I still cant believe it. Although I was pretty scared every time I was near him." Rito said.

"But he's a nice person. You just have to give him a chance." Lala said.

"I'm not so sure if that''s even true." Rito said as he took a bite of his dinner.

"Well I'm done so I guess I'll go take a bath and go to bed." Giotto said.

Giotto went upstairs to take his bath and when he was done he went to bed but couldn't sleep because of the warning Daemon made.

'The time will come when she will disappear so for now enjoy yourself with her.' Giotto played in his head.

'Their might be a chance that Lala will be in trouble and that it might be my fault because of it. Maybe it be best if she would go back home since she would be safe there. But I said I would protect her no matter what.' Giotto thought.

His door then opened and it was a pink haired alien girl that was at the door.

"Lala what are you doing?" Giotto asked.

"I was going to join you in bed. Is that okay?" She asked.

"Um sure that's fine." Giotto said while blushing.

Lala smiled and Peke turned back to her regular form leaving Lala naked.

"W-Wait I told you that you have to wear clothing remember." Giotto said while looking away.

"But I don't have any other types of clothing, but Peke." She said.

"Okay hang on." Giotto said as he walked to his closet not looking at Lala. He then grabbed some shorts and a grey t-shirt and gave it to Lala to put on.

"For now wear this and tomorrow will go shopping so you can buy some clothing." Giotto said as he was looking away while Lala was changing.

"Ok!" Lala said as she then got in the bed with Giotto and was hugging him while trying to sleep. Giotto was blushing, but eventually fell a sleep but he was still worried in the end how much longer he had with Lala.

**Hope you enjoyed and I'm sorry for taking long, but their were certain circumstances I had to take care of before I could post this and probably will happen again before I can post other stuff.**


	6. Chapter 6

To Love Giotto

**Again sorry for how I had delayed the posting please enjoy.**

Giotto, Lala, and Rito were walking around in the middle of the shopping district because Mikan asked them to run some errands and they were buying some clothes for Lala. But they were having a bit of trouble because a certain pink haired alien girl was bringing a lot of attention to her self because of the clothing she was already wearing.

"Woooow! This place is so big." Lala said as many people around them were questioning whether she was cosplaying or not.

"Um Lala come here for sec." Giotto said as he and Rito dragged her to an empty ally so that no one would look at them.

"Lala I think maybe you should do something about your outfit, after all your drawing a lot of attention to your self." Said Giotto.

"Really is it that odd?" Lala asked.

"No body on earth wears something like that so yeah it's pretty odd." Rito said.

"Okay, I'll change it to something else. All I have to do is have Peke scan clothing and she can instantly transform into them." Lala said as she then peeked to where a lot of people were walking. "Okay Peke I leave it to you." Lala said.

"Yosh." Peke said as she then scanned the clothing of some random person and transformed into a mans business suit.

"How's this?" Lala asked.

"Lala that's men's clothing, something else." Rito said.

Lala then had Peke scan other clothing, but all of them weren't normal. Peke was turning into some pretty outrageous clothing like a police uniform, a nurse outfit, and apparently a bunny girl outfit. Rito was getting furious at her, Giotto was just blushing at how cute she looked in all those outfits while Lala was having fun with the costume changes. Rito had reached his limit when she finally transformed into some normal clothing.

"Hows this?" Lala asked.

"That's actually okay." Giotto said as he was blushing.

"Then lets go!" Lala said as she grabbed Giotto's hand and was dragging him while Rito was trying to catch up to them.

They were running the errands Mikan had given them and were also trying to have some fun. They decided to stop by at the arcade and Lala was gawking at a stuffed bunny in the crane machine.

"Wooow! It's so cute. Hey, hey what is this machine?" Lala asked excitedly.

"It's a crane machine where people try to win prizes like these stuffed animals." Giotto explained

"Wow, but I don't know how to work this thing." Lala said in disappointment.

"Don't worry I'll get it for you." Giotto said

"But it's pretty stuck in there." Rito said.

"Don't worry I can get it." Giotto said.

He kept trying to get the bunny, but kept failing, but eventually he got it after the 10th time.

"Finally I was scared that eventually I was going to lose all my money, but I finally got it." Giotto said as he then handed the stuffed bunny to Lala.

Lala was so happy and then hugged the rabbit. "Thank you so much Giotto! I'll treasure it as the first gift you've ever given me." Lala said.

"Ok, treasure it very well." Giotto said.

Lala was so happy and kept hugging the stuffed rabbit. They then left the arcade and was back to walking around.

"Ok we've done all the errands Mikan wanted us to do, now all we have to do is buy some clothing for Lala." Giotto said.

"I'm a bit confused, Lala already has Peke who can transform into any clothing she wants so why do we need to buy her clothing?" Rito asked.

"Because even though Peke can do that she is also a robot and has to recharge, meaning eventually Lala won't be able to wear anything else." Giotto said as he looked a bit exhausted.

"Um Guys?" Lala said as she sounded a bit worried.

The boys turned to her and they saw that her dress was falling apart.

"Whats going on?" Giotto said.

"I am sorry Lala-sama. But I am afraid I can no longer maintain the transformation for long because I am running out of power for changing into all those different transformations. In about 3 minutes Lala-sama will be completely nude." Peke said as more of Lala's clothing was falling off.

"Looks like were in a pinch." Lala said.

"At least look more worried!" Rito said as Giotto grabbed Lala's hand and they were all running. "We need to find a clothing store asap."

"Over there!" Giotto pointed as they were about to run into a lingerie store.

"N-No good, no good we need to find another place!" Rito said freaking out.

"It's good enough!" Giotto said as he then pulled Rito and Lala in the store grabbed some bra and panties and threw Lala into one of the changing rooms while every bit of her clothing was gone. "Man that was close." Giotto said as he sighed in relief.

"O-Ok then I'm gonna go get Lala some clothing from another store." Rito said as he was then surprise when he saw Haruna in the store.

"Y-Yukki-kun and Giotto-san." Haruna said as she was so surprised.

Lala then undid the curtains. "Hey Giotto how do I look?" She asked as she posed. "Oh Haruna!" She said in excitement.

The gang was at a cafe eating outside having a small chat. Rito was able to get Lala some clothing which saved them, but might have gotten Rito in a bad situation.

"So you guys were doing some shopping as well?" Haruna asked.

"Yeah we were buying some clothing for me." Lala said.

"Sadly the situation got into a state where it was very troublesome." Giotto pointed out.

"I-I'm just glad to be out of that store, plus I was starving." Rito said as he looked tired.

"Oh that reminds me." Lala said as she was reaching into her bag and brought out a bento. "I made a bento for everyone." Lala said as she placed it on the table.

"Wow Lala you know how to cook?" Haruna asked.

"Yeah I learned from Mikan." Lala said as she then unwrapped the bento and it looked surprisingly... unappetizing. A purple aroma was coming out of it that then shaped into a skull and cross bones.

"I-Is that supposed to be food." Rito said as he was sweating from the poisoned lunch box.

"Eat up everyone." Lala said as they all were scared of dying.

"U-Um actually I'm not that hungry and I don't want to over stuff my self." Rito said.

"M-Me too I'm pretty stuffed my self." Haruna said.

"What about you? Giotto you'll eat it won't you?" Lala asked as she was then giving him puppy dog eyes.

Giotto gulped and said, "O-Of course I will. After all you worked hard to make it right." Giotto said as he then grabbed the chopsticks and was holding part of the poison.

Both Haruna and Rito were praying for him as he then slowly brought it into his mouth with the desperate Lala looking at him excitedly waiting to hear what he thought of it. He then took a bite at it and he looked uncomfortable as he was trying to chew it.

"How is it, How is it!" Lala asked excitedly.

Before he could say anything he collapsed onto the floor with part of his soul leaving him.

"I-I think he's dying!" Rito said in a panic.

"Kyaaa he's crying blood!" Haruna said panicked.

"Maybe I used too much salt?" Lala said as she was holding the bento wondering what Giotto thought how it tasted.

They were all walking in the shopping district as they just came back from the hospital where Giotto had to get his stomach pumped.

"I feel like I just saw my parents the minute I took a bite out of that food." Giotto said as he looked pale.

"Um well at least your still alive." Rito said.

"I'm sorry, it looks like I'm still not that good." Lala said as she looked disappointed.

"No, no besides from the fact I almost died it did taste a bit good." Giotto said.

"Really! Then I'll just keep on trying." Lala said with confidence while Giotto felt that he may see his parents soon. Lala was then attracted by a large building. "Ooooooh! Whats that!" Lala said pointing to the building.

"Thats an aquarium." Haruna said.

"Hey, hey can we check it out?" Lala asked Giotto looking really eager.

"Sure why not." Giotto said as Lala was really happy.

As they were walking around Lala was getting ahead of them looking at all the fishes.

"Woooowww! So cool!" Lala said excitedly.

"Hey Lala calm down we don't wanna lose you." Giotto said as he tried to calm her down.

"Um Sarengi… I'm sorry for dragging you around with us every where." Rito said.

"N-No it's fine after all I'm having a lot of fun." Haruna said.

"Woooww! Whats that?" Lala said excitedly as she started heading into a room that no one was allowed into.

"Hey Lala you cant go in there!" Giotto said as he was chasing her.

"Lala-san seems very energetic doesn't she?" Haruna said.

"U-Um yeah she does." Rito said as he now realized that him and Haruna were left alone. 'Crap it's even more awkward then when we were cleaning the class room that day.' Rito thought. "U-Um I should help Giotto get Lala back." Rito said as he tried to go after them but Haruna then tugged at his shirt signaling him to stop. "S-Sarengi…"

"Yukki-kun…" Haruna said as she looked really serious.

Meanwhile Giotto was chasing Lala as they were now separated from everyone.

"Hey Lala hold up." Giotto said as he was calling out to Lala.

She finally stopped and was looking down at the fish that were swimming around.

"Wow look at those fish." Lala said.

"I guess were where they keep the other fish." Giotto said.

"But these fish look bored. I have an idea." Lala said as she then grabbed her D-dial and made it summon another one of her inventions. It looked like a medicine bottle.

"Whats that?" Giotto asked.

"It's a secret remedy for Deviluke soldiers: Berserker Deluxe!" Lala said as she then spreaded all the pills in the tank.

"H-Hey don't feed them medicine!" Giotto said out of panic.

The fish were eating all the pills and then they became more energetic that they kept flying out of the water.

"Look, look now their more energetic." Lala said.

"Their too energetic!" Giotto said as he was worried because they were flying out of the tank. "Crap we have to put them back in the water!" Giotto said panicked.

"Why?" Lala asked.

"They'll die if they aren't in water!" Giotto said.

"What oh no! I have just the trick!" Lala said as she then brought out another invention. "Water, water elephant-kun! Switch on!" Lala said as water was pouring out from the trunk and the water was starting to overflow the room.

"H-Hey Lala I think that's enough water, you can turn it off now." Giotto said.

"Ok." Lala said but she accidentally dropped it in the water. The machine looked like it was malfunctioning and the water pressure got stronger. "Heh heh looks like it isn't water proof. Ironic isn't it." Lala said sheepishly laughing while Giotto was worried about the entire aquarium.

The water was starting to flood the place and eventually the water started flowing to where all the people were.

Back to Rito and Haruna.

"Yukki-kun…about that day when we almost…k…kissed…were you mad that I wanted to do that with you?" Haruna asked.

"Eh…O-O-Of course not a-a-actually I was a bit excited… in fact I have something I need to say to you." Rito said.

"KYAAAAAAAA!" Someone screamed as the water from the other room was starting to flood the aquarium.

"W-WHAT THE HELL IS THAT!" Rito screamed as the flood took him and Haruna in.

The water was all around the building and eventually the water popped out of the building and everyone made it out safe.

Giotto, Rito, and Lala were walking back home as for Haruna she went back home as well although because of the flood it caused the both of them to completely forget what they were trying to say and Haruna was left with Rito answering her with "That he was excited that she wanted to kiss him." although Rito was upset that his confession failed once again as for Giotto he was left with exhaustion from Lala tiring him out.

"Were back…" Both Riot and Giotto said both exhausted.

"Welcome back you three, but what happened to you guys?" Mikan asked.

"It's a long story, please don't ask." Giotto said.

"Um okay…So Lala-san how was the sight seeing?" Mikan asked.

"It was very nice and fun! I cant wait to do it again!" Lala said as both Rito and Giotto fainted from when she said those words.

"Um Giotto. Rito. Are you ok?" Lala asked.

"Don't worry about them Lala just leave them be after all it looks like they just wanna sleep. Which means more dinner for us." Mikan said.

"Yeah!" Lala said excitedly.

"Oh by the way where did you get that bunny?" Mikan asked.

"Oh I got it from Giotto. He kept trying to get it from that crane thing and even though he kept losing he still kept trying to get it for me." Lala said as she then kneeled down to Giotto. "Thank you very much darling." She said as she then kissed Giotto on the cheek.

Mikan just smiled and said, "Well then lets eat after all you must be starving." Mikan said.

Little did they know that somewhere from out beyond from the earth.

"Just you wait Lala. Soon I will come get you from that putrid planet and then we will get married." An alien from his ship said.

**I'm very sorry again with the delays it also was the fact that I was running out of ideas, but now I am ready to go and ready to write, look forward to more.**


	7. Chapter 7

To Love Giotto

chapter 7

**Ello, ello I don't know if people are wondering but i'll just make this guess, for those who are wondering how long am I going to make this fanfiction well I think…I'll go as long as I want might be even 20 chapters who knows. Anyway enjoy.**

It was a nice sunny day and everyone was in school. The teacher was teaching them English and he just called up Lala to read.

"Um…Johnny went t...to pick…the apple…from th…the tree…and then…shared with his friends…" Lala said.

"Um….thank you although it seems you were having a lot of trouble…" The teacher said.

"I'm very sorry. I'm just not used to reading english yet and am still learning. I promise I'll get better by the end of the week." Lala said.

"…Very well… you may sit down now." The teacher said.

Little did they know that someone was watching them through their door.

"It would seem that Lala is doing pretty well. Now which is that Giotto person. The database only gave me a description of him having spiky hair and gold colored eyes although somehow it feels like those description don't go well. Now where is he? Ah that must be him, but who is he staring at. Is he staring at another woman other than Lala. The database didn't say anything like this. But then again I could use this to my advantage." The big green alien said.

"You there what are you doing? Oh that seems to be a very special costume." The principal asked.

"And who are you?" The alien asked.

"I am the principal of this school." The principal said.

"Interesting." The alien said as he then transformed into the principal and knocked him out dragging him off somewhere.

The next thing it was lunch time and everyone was eating. Haruna was talking to her friends Risa and Mio. The principal had just walked into the class room.

"Hey you. I have something to tell you, come with me." The principal said talking to Haruna.

"But my lunch." Haruna said.

"You can bring it with you and come with me. This is a principals order." The principal said.

"H-Hai." Haruna said looking scared.

"By the way where is Lala-chi?" The principal asked.

"She's on the roof with Giotto and Alaude." Saruyama answered.

"I see. Then tell Giotto that I am taking Haruna away. Now Sarenji lets go." The principal said.

"But to where?" Haruna asked.

"To the gym equipment room." The principal said.

"For what reason?" Haruna asked.

"Cut the talk and come with me." The principal said.

"H-Hai." Haruna said looking more scared, but then followed the principal.

Rito just walked into the classroom.

"Hey whats up." Rito greeted.

"Oh Rito can you give Giotto a message?" Saruyama asked.

"What message?" Rito asked.

"The principal wanted someone to tell Giotto that 'He was taking Sarenji to the gym equipment room or something like that." Saruyama said.

"What kind of message is that?" Rito asked.

"I have no idea." Saruyama said.

"Maybe the principal has finally had enough with just watching students and has decided to become a rapist." Risa said.

The minute Rito heard that he ran off storming out of the classroom.

"H-Hey Rito." Saruyama called out.

"I was just joking." Risa said.

"Great now I have to go up their and give the Giotto message my self." Saruyama said looking a bit scared.

Meanwhile Rito was running as fast as he could until he heard someone scream.

"That sounded like…HARUNA'S VOICE!" Said Rito as he ran faster.

Rito then ran faster until he bust opened the door.

"HARUNA!" Rito yelled.

"Your pretty quick Giotto in fact you came quicker then I thought even though you didn't have to come that quick." The principal said.

'What why does the principal think I'm Giotto.' Rito thought as he than noticed Haruna who was wrapped around in tentacles. "What are you doing to Haruna." Rito demanded but then the principal started to transform and then turned into a big green alien that kinda looked like a gecko.

"My name is Ghi Bree. Giotto. Give up on Lala." Ghi Bree said.

"…give up on Lala?" Rito said confused.

"I will be the one who will marry Lala and become the king of Deviluke." Ghi Bree said.

'I see this must be one of those fiancé candidates Giotto was talking about who will try anything to be Lala's fiancé.' Rito thought.

Meanwhile on the roof Saruyama had walked in.

"Hey Giotto." Saruyama called out.

"Yeah whats up?" Giotto asked.

"The principal wanted me to give you a message. He said 'I'm taking Sarenji to the gym equipment room.' " Saruyama said.

"What does that even mean?" Giotto asked

"You got me, I tried getting Rito to tell you this message, but he just stormed off because I think he thought the principal was going to rape Sarenji. Although now that I think about it it may not be that hard to believe." Saruyama said.

"So Rito went there huh. I guess he'll be fine then." Giotto said but then Alaude stood up and started walking away.

"Alaude where are you going." Lala asked.

"If something bad like that is going to happen to the students in this school then I will be the one to stop it." Alaude said.

"He says that yet he's the one who beats up kids in this school." Saruyama said.

"Why don't we go then to see if Rito really is saving Haruna." Lala said.

"Yeah I'd like to see that." Giotto said as him and Lala were following Alaude.

Back to Rito and Ghi Bree

"Giotto cancel your engagement with Lala." Ghi Bree said.

"What do you mean by cancel?" Rito asked.

"I don't have that much patience." Ghi Bree said as he clicked a button and the tentacles were wraping tighter around Haruna.

"H-Hey stop it." Rito said.

"I'll do even worse next time. Now say that you cancel the engagement with Lala." Ghi Bree demanded.

"You bastard…using an innocent girl as a hostage and then hurting her like this…do you really think Lala will fall for a guy like you." Rito said as his rage was rising.

"Are you misunderstanding something. Lala will marry me, I've decided on that." Ghi Bree said.

"So do you mean that Lala and Haruna are just tools to you?" Rito asked in rage.

"If you put it like that, it sounds like I'm the bad guy." Ghi Bree said.

"YEAH YOUR THE WORST!" Rito yelled while Ghi Bree looked a little scared.

Suddenly the door burst open and came Alaude.

"You. I will not allow you to hurt any of my students. Stop now or I'll bite you to death." Aluade said holding up his hand cuffs.

"A-And who are you?" Ghi Bree asked.

"I am this schools 'Disciplinary Officer' Alaude Higirashi. Now stop at once." Alaude demanded.

"Hey I don't think you had to bust the door open like that." Giotto said as him and Lala walked in.

"Ah Giotto, Lala!" Rito said.

"Wait this golden hair person is Lala's fiancé meaning that you were deceiving me the entire time!" Ghi Bree said looking pissed.

"Oh no Haruna!" Lala yelled as she saw her best friend in pain.

"Who the hell are you! Stop this now!" Giotto demanded.

"He's one of Lala's fiancé candidates trying to get you to cancel your engagement with Lala." Rito said.

"Oh yeah I remember now that's Ghi Bree." Lala said.

"I'm glad that you remember me Lala now lets get off of this rock and get married." Ghi Bree demanded.

Lala spat her tongue out at Ghi Bree and said, "I told you I hate you so many times!"

"No matter how many times you say that it'll just get me excited." Ghi Bree said as he then started to transform into something even more gross and frightening.

"Eew what kind of monster is this guy." Giotto said.

"Now Lala this is the final warning. Say that you'll marry me or else this girl gets it." Ghi Bree threatened as he grabbed Haruna and looked like he was gonna squeeze her tighter.

"AH HARUNA!" Lala yelled.

"Take your hands off her right now or else." Alaude threatened.

"You think you can take me on in this form. After all I can become even bigger and scarier." Ghi Bree said.

"That just makes it more fun." Alaude said but Rito then stepped in front of him.

"I'm gonna try handling this guy you guys just grab Haruna and get her out of here." Rito demanded.

"Don't give me orders you-" Aluade was cut off when Giotto put his hand on his shoulder.

Rito then ran straight for Ghi Bree and was about too punch him.

"I-I'm sorry." Ghi Bree said.

"Huh?" Every one said.

"I-I mean even if you beg for mercy I won't forgive you." Ghi Bree said.

"...AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Rito yelled as Ghi Bree got scared and jumped back hit his head on the wall and was rolling around looking like he was in a lot of pain then he started to shrink. He was shrinking even smaller then the form he looked like in front of them. "W-What the hell. Why is he smaller?" Rito asked.

"Thats Ghi Bree's true form, a Balkean." Lala said.

"A Balkean?" Giotto said.

"Despite having an excellent mimicry ability, they are a pathetic race of aliens." Peke explained.

"S-So he was bluffing and I was wasting my energy being scared. O-Oh yeah, he was pretending to be the principal…" Rito said and then he saw the principal behind the gym equipment past out and tied up.

"It looks like he's alright." Giotto said.

Ghi Bree was trying to escape secretly when suddenly, "Dad, What are you doing at this place?" A green small alien who looked like him but more feminine said.

"Ah, Mom!" Ghi Bree said in fear.

"What? Mom?" Rito wondered.

"Dad…No matter what I will not forgive you today." The girl alien said.

"Um…this is because…" Ghi Bree said.

"Ghi Bree has a wife?" Lala asked.

"Then why are you talking about marrying?" Giotto asked.

"Not just a wife, he also has a child." The girl alien said.

They then noticed a smaller green alien that looked like them but much cuter.

"Dad…" The little one said.

"My son!" Ghi Bree said.

"Your kidding." Lala siad.

"There are also others too…" The girl alien said.

"Other children?" Giotto asked.

"There are other children and wives." The girl alien said.

"Huh!" They all said.

"Exactly what does that mean?" Rito asked.

"That dumb ass…using mimicry to mimic the most handsome person on other planets… then scamming women to have children with him." The girl alien said.

"What a playboy." Giotto said.

"Is everyone here." The girl alien said as more little alien wives and children screaming dad.

"Ah, save me!" Ghi Bree screamed trying to run away.

"Got any ideas Lala?" Giotto asked.

"Then, lets get them out of here." Lala said as she brought out her D-dial and brought out another invention. "Slosh,Slosh, Warp-kun! This invention will teleport everyone out of earth." Lala said.

The machine activated and teleported Ghi Bree and his families out of earth. The boys were really surprised and Alaude took his leave.

"Hey where are you going Alaude?" Giotto asked.

"Just leave me alone. I feel like every second with you people my sanity point drops." Alaude said as he left.

"I honestly don't blame him." Rito said.

"Hey guys help me get Haruna down from here." Lala said as she was undoing the tentacles.

"Oh right." Giotto said as him and Rito tried to help Lala.

They got the tentacles off her, but some of her clothing seemed to have ripped. Rito was blushing cause he couldn't take much more of it while Giotto just looked away.

"The clothing sure is damaged. Peke can you handle it?" Lala asked.

"Leave it to me." Peke said.

"Oh Rito where are you going?" Lala asked.

"I-I'm just going to head back to class. You two should handle the rest." Rito said as he left.

"I'll just untie the principal." Giotto said.

Somewhere out of the earth was Zastin space ship and Zastin was taking a bath.

"Ah…It's beautiful." Zastin said as he was relaxing but then something splashed out of his tub and came out Ghi Bree and his families.

"Ahhhh! What the hell is going on." Zastin said.

Meanwhile back on earth in the nurses office of the school. Haruna was just waking up.

"Ah Haruna your awake!" Lala said excitedly.

"Oh Lala-san, Giotto-san. Where am I?" Haruna asked.

"Your in the nurses office. You past out awhile ago." Giotto said.

"I did. I don't seem to recall what happened." Haruna said.

"Actually it was thanks to Rito that your here." Lala said.

"Yeah Rito was the first one who saw you and helped you out." Giotto said.

"He did huh." Haruna said as she then started to blush.

"Isn't that great Haruna you were saved by the one you loved…" Lala just realized what she just said completely forgetting that Giotto was next to her.

"Wait you like Rito?" Giotto asked.

Haruna was so embarrassed she covered her self with the blanket while Lala dragged Giotto out of the nurses office.

"Please don't tell Rito. I was suppose to keep it a secret just between me and Haruna. So please don't tell him?" Lala begged.

"Don't worry I won't tell him in fact this actually works out pretty well cause Rito also likes Haruna." Giotto said.

"He does?" Lala asked.

"Yeah he does. Although now that I think about it, is that why you were at the school that other day?" Giotto asked.

"Yeah and I guess that's why you were there too." Lala said as her and Giotto started to laugh.

"Well now this is easier. Now I have someone to help me get those two love birds together." Giotto said.

"Yeah this works out great." Lala said.

The three were walking back home while Rito was exhausted from today.

"Were back." Giotto said.

"Were back!" Lala said.

"Welcome back you guys." Mikan said as she saw her brother just walk and lay down on the couch.

"Whats wrong with Rito?" Mikan asked.

"Just let him be after all he had a long day." Giotto said as he and Lala smiled back at each other leaving Mikan to wonder what happened.

Lala was watching tv, Mikan was making Dinner, and Giotto was in his room doing his homework.

"So Lala's fiancé candidates are that cruel huh…He didn't even think about her feelings…Is space that cruel?" Giotto asked.

Lala then came into his room. "Giotto, Mikan wanted me to tell you dinner's ready." Lala said.

"Oh okay thanks." Giotto said.

"Whats wrong you sound a bit down?" Lala sake.

"Well it's just that, are your fiancé candidates that bad. I mean Ghi Bree didn't even care about how you felt." Giotto said.

"Well I guess you could say that. Daddy only picked people he thought would be good for the thrown and none of them were even thinking about how I felt." Lala said.

"Wow. You must have been really sad." Giotto said.

"Although now I'm happy. Because I now have you and you care about my feelings. I no longer have to see those jerks anymore." Lala said.

Giotto then stood up and hugged Lala.

"I love you Lala." Giotto said.

"I love you too." Lala said

The two lovers then kissed.

**I know what your thinking this chapter may not have been that exciting and it was more on Rito and Haruna, but let me just say that their will be some chapters on those two as well cause it be boring if it was just about Giotto and Lala. I hope you enjoyed and look forward to more. Oh and also I'm not going to just have Lala be the only one who likes Giotto after all wheres the fun in that.**


	8. Chapter 8

To Love Giotto

chapter 8

**Welcome, welcome to chapter 8 please enjoy.**

It was a normal day and a peaceful one at that at the Giotto house hold with Lala and Zastin sitting in the living room.

"Here is your allowance for this month Lala-sama." said Zastin as he handed Lala the money.

"Thank you." Lala said.

"Remember to spend this money wisely ok." Zastin said.

"Ok." Lala said.

Mikan and Rito had just walked in.

"Oh hi Mikan, Rito." Lala said.

"Hi Lala-chan wheres Giotto?" Mikan asked.

"He's out doing some errands for now, so he won't be back for awhile." Said Lala.

Now then at the shopping district where Giotto had just bought a bag of taiyaki.

"Ok I've got the groceries, some shampoo, soap, whats next is…." Giotto stopped talking as soon as he saw the golden haired girl with a cold expression on her face wearing some strange outfit. 'Weird I wonder why she's wearing that. Is that some cosplay.' Giotto thought and then noticed that the girl was actually staring at him. 'Is she staring at the taiyaki?' Giotto thought then walked up to the girl. "Um do you want one." Giotto offered holding the bag up to her.

She then grabbed one and took a bite.

"Earths food… are strange…" She said.

"I guess earths food is…wait did you just say earths?" Giotto asked.

The golden haired girl then got closer to him.

"You are my target Giotto Vongola… I have orders to assassinate you…" The girl said as she then held up her hand and it transformed into a blade and she tried to slip his throat, but luckily he used the taiyaki as a shield then backed away from her quick.

"What the hell are you?!" He asked.

"I have no grudge against you. But you must die." The golden haired girl said as she transformed her foot into an iron spiked ball and tried to crush him with it.

Giotto jumped out of the way and then grabbed his gloves and put them on as quick as he could. He then went to hyper mode with a flame on his head burning brightly and his eyes turning orange.

"It looks like the information on you was right…you are completely different from other humans…" The golden haired girl said.

"I've been told that. So why are you trying to kill me?" Giotto asked.

"That information is classified." She said as she then tried to strike him, but he stopped the blades movement with his hand and threw her into the air. She then sprouted wings and started to fly at him with two blades from her hands. Giotto just tried to fly away so that he wouldn't get innocent bystanders involved.

Meanwhile back at Giotto's house their was a weird alarm going off.

"What is it Lala-sama?" Zastin asked.

"It's coming from my lab." Lala said.

Lala, Zastin, Rito, and Mikan ran to Lala's lab and then something was coming up on her monitor.

"Hello! Lala-taaan! It's me. Of course you remember me right?" A strange voice coming out of the monitor said.

"Lacospo?" Lala said.

"Yes the prince of planet Gamma as well as your number 1 fiancé candidate Lacospo! How have you been Lala-taaan!" The short alien from the monitor asked.

"What do you want?" Lala asked.

"I came to pick you up from earth so lets get married quickly. I even prepared a special seat next to me." Lacospo said.

Lala just spat her tongue out and said, "Don't you know I already found someone a lot better then any of you on earth."

"You mean Giotto Vongola? But he might not be in this world not much longer." Lacospo said.

"W-What do you mean? What did you do?" Lala asked worried.

"Have you ever heard of Golden Darkness?" Lacospo asked.

"Darkness?" Lala wondered.

"Golden Darkness, also known as the legendary assassin who has the ability to transform any part of her body into a weapon. I asked her to eliminate Giotto so you better give up on Giotto soon. Then I'll be there to pick you up soon. Wait for me Lala-tan." Lacospos said as the transmission ended.

Lala looked a bit worried and ran off.

"Lala-sama!" Zastin called out but was too late. "Golden Darkness is a top-class dangerous individual, but I'm pretty shore Giotto-dono can handle it so why is Lala-sama so worried?" Zastin wandered.

"Maybe it's because Lala doesn't want Giotto to get hurt, after all it's sad to see the one you love in pain." Mikan said.

Meanwhile back to Giotto and Golden Darkness. Giotto was flying away so that he couldn't get innocent people involved, but Golden Darkness was getting tired of him running and turned her hand to a gun and shot at Giotto. Giotto quickly dodged it by diving down while Golden Darkness was shooting at him. He dodged every bullet, but Golden Darkness surprised him with one of her blade hands and scared his arm. Giotto had no choice, but to stay on land since he couldn't use his arm to fight and just tried to bear with one good arm.

"Why aren't you fighting back. All your doing is running away. I heard that you don't go easy on your opponents especially if their female." Golden Darkness said.

"Even if you are trying to kill me I don't want to fight you." Giotto said.

"Why not?" Golden Darkness said.

"Because if we fight right now were going to get innocent people involved in this and plus I don't want to hurt a cute girl like you." Giotto said as Golden Darkness then blushed at his remark of her.

'What is this? Their wasn't any data about this.' Golden Darkness wondered.

"Giotto!" Lala called as she then swooped down to Giotto. "Oh no your arm!" Lala said worried.

"It's just a scratch don't worry about it." Giotto said.

"You are Lala Sataline Deviluke aren't you?" Golden Darkness asked.

"Lala who is she?" Giotto asked.

"Her name is Golden Darkness. One of my fiancé candidates hired her to eliminate you." Lala explained.

"Of course." Giotto said bummed.

"Princess, stand out of my way. He is my target and I don't want you getting in my way." Golden Darkness said.

"I cant do that. Giotto is someone important to me." Lala said.

"Is that so, then I'll have to force you out of my way." Golden Darkness said.

Giotto than stepped in front of Lala and said, "I won't let you touch her. It's me you want right?"

"But Giotto your arm." Lala said worried.

"Don't worry about it. It's not that bad." Giotto said.

"IDIOT!" Lala screamed.

"…Lala…"Giotto said.

"If you get hurt then I worry about you…how do you think I feel having to see you go through pain like that…" Lala said with tears coming out of her eyes.

"But Lala…" Giotto said.

"Please let me handle it this time?" Lala asked.

Giotto was reluctant, but eventually he let Lala take over because he didn't want to see her sad.

Lala wiped away her tears and put on a serious face.

"So the princess will be my opponent." Golden Darkness said.

"You might not be able to tell, but I'm pretty strong." Lala said.

"Your going to get your fingers burnt." Golden Darkness said as she transformed her hand to a blade.

Golden Darkness made the first move and tried to slash Lala,but she was too quick and flew up into the air. Lala than brought out her D-dial and brought out one of her inventions "Sticky Gooey Launcher-kun" and fired at Golden Darkness. Golden Darkness dodged every shot and was about to hit Lala, but Lala brought out another one of her inventions "Grabby Grubby Hand-kun" And grabbed Golden Darkness. Unfortunately Golden Darkness was one step ahead of her and sliced it into pieces. Golden Darkness then turned her hand to a gun and started firming like crazy. Lala dodged every shot and grabbed Golden Darkness and threw her to the ground. Lala then brought out another invention "Spinny Spunny Rope-kun" and it wrapped around her torso leaving her unable to move. Golden Darkness was prepared and spikes were all around her body cutting the rope into pieces.

"You said that you were going to fight me. So stop playing around with these toys." Golden Darkness said.

"I'm not playing around. I just don't want Giotto to get hurt." Lala said.

"Why do you protect Giotto Vongola? I heard from my client that he was a horrible villainous person who threatened you and planned to take over Deviluke." Golden Darkness said.

"None of that's true. Giotto would never threaten me." Lala said.

"…Maybe he wouldn't…but I will deal with anyone as long as I am asked…that is the duty of Golden Darkness." Golden Darkness said.

"But that doesn't sound right." Lala said.

"Maybe because you were raised in good hands. You don't know the difficulty living in space alone." Golden Darkness said.

"…Your right I don't know many things... But that's why I left the palace, because their are many things I can learn from earth." Lala said.

"Lala…" Giotto said but then a space ship was hovering over them.

"What are you doing Golden Darkness? Your opponent isn't Lala-tan!" Lacospo said.

"Lacospo!" Lala yelled.

Lacospo then beamed down from his ship. The Alien was small and green looking really weak.

"This is one of Lala's fiancé candidates…but this guy looks so pathetic." Giotto said.

"I've come to pick you up Lala-tan! So lets get married!" Lacospo said.

But Lala spat her tongue out and said, "In your dreams. You ordered an assassin to kill Giotto. Your the worst!" Lala said in rage.

"The…the worst?" Lacospo said looking bummed.

"I would never marry anyone as cruel as you." Lala said.

"Lala-tan! Why don't you get these feelings I have for you." Lacospo said in rage than looked at Giotto. "This is all your fault Giotto Vongola! You've been tricking Lala-tan for too long!" Lacospo said.

"What? Excuse me, but how exactly can I even trick her?" Giotto asked.

"Golden Darkness what have you been doing? You were suppose to have taken care of him by now!" Lacospo said in rage.

"Lacospo. Good timing. I have something I want to talk to you about. The data on Giotto Vongola is different from what you told me. You were suppose to give me Data on the target. Not lies and fabrications. Were you trying to deceive me?" Golden Darkness asked glaring at him.

Lacospo looked scared and said, "Sh…shut up! Giotto is deceiving Lala-tan! I have no reason to lie!"

"Yami-chan don't believe him!" Lala said.

"Yami-chan?" Giotto said.

Yami just looked at Lacospo with anger. "Are you trying to make a fool out of me? Fine then! Come on out Gama-tan!" Lacospo shouted and then a giant frog came beaming out from his space ship.

"A Frog?" Giotto said.

"Thats the rare Irogaama! If thats the real thing then him and I are natural enemies." Peke said.

"Take this!" Lacospo said as the giant frog then spat at Golden Darkness. She dodged it but some of it got on her clothing and her clothes started to melt. "Quite convenient huh. It only melts clothing which is why Gama is my favorite pet." Lacospo said.

"It only melts clothing? Then how is it a threat?" Giotto asked.

"Shut up! Now Gama-tan! Strip Golden Darkness of her clothing." Lacospo said.

Gama spat at Golden Darkness. She tried to slice the mucus but her blade couldn't do anything. Gama hit her with his tongue causing her to be thrown to the ground. Giotto then caught her in time.

"You okay?" Giotto asked.

Yami blushed and said, "Y…yes…"

"I've caught you off guard!" Lacospo said as Gama then spat at them but then Lala shielded them with her self and most of her clothing was nearly gone.

Lacospo and Giotto blushed. "Nice shot Gama-tan! Get me a little closer!" Lacospo said excitedly, but Peke finished fixing Lala's clothe. "Why you, then finish it Gama-tan with one shot!" Lacospo said as Gama then fired at Lala but then Giotto stepped in front of her and burned the mucus away.

"I gotta say Lacospo. You've got balls for trying to hit Lala with that piece of crap. Maybe I should show you what happens to people who try to hurt Lala like you." Giotto said in anger as the flame on his forehead burned brighter. Giotto knocked Lacospo and Gama into the air and was punching them around like ping pong then kicked them back into space.

The flame on Giotto's head burned out and Lala ran towards him. "Hows your arm?" Lala asked worried.

"It's fine it healed enough for me to move it so I'm ok." Giotto said.

"Why…why did you two protect me?" Yami asked.

"Because Lacospo was the one behind the whole thing. Besides we couldn't let someone do cruel things to someone as cute as you Yami-chan." Lala said.

Yami then blushed and said, "T…thats the second time someone has called me cute today."

"Oh, did I offend you?" Lala asked.

"No…it's just no one has ever called someone like me cute." Yami said while blushing

"Hey Lala, why have you been calling her Yami-chan?" Giotto asked.

"Because her names Golden Darkness right." Lala said.

"No, I don't think that's her real name." Peke said.

"It does not matter to me what you call me." Yami said.

"So now that this situation is cleared up I guess your done targeting me and will go back to space." Giotto said.

"…Back to space…No, once I have accepted a job, abandoning it midway is against my policy. Giotto Vongola, until I have settled things with you I will remain here on earth." Yami said.

"What, but the misunderstanding was cleared, isn't that a bit ridicules?" Giotto said.

"I am Golden Darkness. If I am asked to take care of someone then I will do so without quitting till the end." Yami said as she then took her leave.

"She left." Lala said.

"She could have at least apologized for my arm." Giotto said.

After that whole fiasco Lala helped patch up Giotto's arm with one of her inventions and they both went back home.

"Were back." Giotto said.

"Oh my what happened to your arm?" Mikan asked.

"It's just a scratch, nothing to worry about." Giotto said

"But still don't take it too lightly. You should rest your arm a bit okay." Lala said.

"Okay." Giotto said as Lala kissed him on the cheek and he went back to his room.

"Lala…are you ok?" Mikan asked.

"Yes I'm fine." Lala answered with a fake smile.

Mikan was worried for her, but decided to let it slide for today.

'If you get hurt then I worry about you…how do you think I feel having to see you go through pain like that…' Giotto played that through his head and just couldn't stop thinking about it. "I knew that she felt sad at seeing me get hurt…but I didn't know it would affect her this much." Giotto said as Rito then walked in his room. "Oh, hey Rito, whats up?" Giotto asked.

"Looks like you had a long day huh." Rito said.

"Apparently." Giotto said.

"Hey I'm wondering something. Marrying Lala also means becoming the king of Deviluke. Are you okay with that?" Rito asked.

"Yeah I am. I mean at first I struggled a bit on whether I'd be fine with it, but if it means that I get to marry Lala than it's worth it." Giotto said.

"Wow that seems like a lot to handle. Although it seems that you've actually fallen for her huh." Rito said

"Yeah…I guess I have." Giotto said with a smile.

Mean while at a region at an abandoned amusement park.

"Daemon-sama, when do we make our next move?" Someone asked.

"Soon…just let him enjoy her a little longer." Daemon said

**Thank you for reading and enjoy more to come.**


	9. Chapter 9

To Love Giotto

chapter 9

**Say hello to my little chapter 9.**

It was a normal day and it starts at school. Class was just about to start.

"It may be a bit sudden since it is the second quarter but we have a new transfer student." The teacher said as the transfer student walked in. He had white hair and eyes that sparkled amazingly. "This is Ren Elsie Jewelria. Everyone please be nice to him." The teacher said as all the girls were excited because of how cute he looked.

The transfer student then walked up to Lala and said, "Finally I have found you Lala-chan. My bride…" Ren said as everyone was shocked but Giotto the most. "My dear…even if you have changed a bit I can still recognize you because of your beauty. Back then you would always shine much more brighter then the sun and now you are more beautiful then the universe. You are indeed a goddess."

He said "Back then. Meaning he knew Lala in the past. I guess he's an alien." Giotto thought.

"Now Lala let us share the joy we have for each other." Ren said.

"Um…who are you again?" Lala asked as Ren's spirit was crushed and Giotto snickered.

"I see you don't remember me…Well it's fine I won't be discouraged like this since I'm a man." Ren said.

'Who is this guy?' Giotto wondered

"By the way Lala. I heard that you were being deceived by an evil man." Ren said.

'Does every fiancé candidate think that I'm deceiving Lala?' Giotto wondered.

"Yes…it is you Giotto Vongola!" Ren said as he pointed at the teacher.

"Um…I'm not him." The teacher said.

"My apologies. Then it is you!" Ren said as he pointed at Giotto.

"So your just picking people randomly." Giotto said.

"Let me show you the intimate relationship me and Lala had back then." Ren said as he brought out a photo of him and Lala when they were young.

"Oh thats me when I was little." Lala said looking at the photo.

"So the other one is you…but why are you wearing a dress?" Giotto asked.

"Ah! I remember now! Your cry-baby Ren-chan!" Lala said.

"I am so glad that you remember." Ren said looking happy.

"Are you sure you should be happy after she remembered you from that nickname." Giotto said.

"S-Shut up. Anyway, back then Lala would tease me by saying I looked like a girl and experimented her inventions on me everyday. Lala was truly a naughty little angel but she promised me that if I got manly she would marry me." Ren said.

"And you wanted to marry Lala after she did all those cruel things to you?" Rito asked.

"So did you really make a promise like that?" Giotto asked.

"Hmmm. Maybe I did, maybe I didn't." Lala said.

"Lala I'm not looking for an immediate answer. I want you to see how manly I've gotten, which is why I shall prove so by challenging Giotto in a manly competition. Then you will see who is more suitable to be your marriage partner." Ren said.

"Um can I start class now?" The teacher asked.

"Yes, go ahead." Ren said.

'A manly competition huh? Might be fun.' Giotto thought.

Class had ended and the manly competition was about to begin.

"We shall settle this with 3 manly challenges. The first challenge shall be an eating contest. The first one who can finish their entire lunch first wins." Ren said.

"Exactly how is this manly?" Giotto asked.

"Men have limitless stomachs. Meaning that we can eat a ton of food to no limit and eat it as quick as we can." Ren said.

"Is that suppose to make sense?" Giotto asked

Saruyama was acting as the ref while Lala was cheering for Giotto.

"On your marks, get set, go!" Saruyama said.

The contest had begun Giotto was chewing as fast as he could, but unbelievably Ren finished eating first by taking one gulp although it looked like he was about to die while swallowing all that food at once.

"The winner is Ren." Saruyama said as he raised Ren's hand.

"Yes, did you see Lala-chan. I beat him so easily." Ren said but Lala was only interested in how Giotto did.

"Don't worry Giotto you'll get the next round." Lala said.

Ren was looking bummed but he turned that sad energy into determination meaning that no matter what he could not lose.

"The next challenge shall be a running contest. Men are very fast on their feet meaning whoever finishes first wins." Ren said.

"On your marks, get set, go!" Saruyama said as Ren started running really fast.

"Hah it looks like I am in the lead." Ren said as Giotto then ran so fast that it was unbelievable. Ren was knocked down on his feet surprised at how fast he was.

"The winner is Giotto." Saruyama said as he raised Giotto's arm.

"Way to go Giotto!" Lala cheered as Ren got angry and became more determined.

"The final challenge shall be boxing. The most thing men are proud of are their strength so we shall test which one of us is stronger." Ren said.

"Um Ren do we have to fight. Cant it be something else?" Giotto asked.

"No this is the only way we shall show Lala-chan once and for all who is more manly." Ren said.

"But…" Giotto looked at Lala cause he was worried if she would be worried about his safety.

"Don't worry Giotto. I'll be fine since this is just a friendly competition." Lala said.

"Lala I think you may have confused this contest for some other purpose." Giotto said.

"Boxers get ready." Saruyama said.

Giotto and Ren were set and ready.

"Ready, set, box!" Saruyama said.

The match had begun and Ren made the first move by uppercutting Giotto in the jaw. He pulled through and got Ren in his shoulder.

"Not bad Giotto. But I shall be the one to prove to Lala-chan that I am more manly and she will become my bride!" Ren said as he then started to throw a ton of combos, but Giotto dodged everyone.

"I don't under stand why people are still going after Lala even though she's already spoken for?" Giotto said.

"Because Lala-chan is obviously being deceived by you. She would never choose to marry an earthling like you." Ren said as he then hit Giotto in the face and made him fall to the floor in pain.

"This could be it for Giotto!" Saruyama said.

"Come on Giotto!" Lala cheered.

Giotto then got back up and then threw in some of his combos. Then Ren saw an opening and decided to take it, but apparently slipped and fell dragging Giotto down with him. They both fell on each other and then accidentally kissed. The crowd was speechless and the two quickly got off of each other and the both stepped out of the ring trying to get the taste out of their mouth by licking the dirt.

"Oh, it looks like Ren and Giotto have become good friends huh." Lala said.

"Um…no…Lala I don't think thats the case." Rito said.

"Um…since both participants stepped out of the ring… I here by call this match a tie… I think…" Saruyama said as Giotto and Ren were gauging form the horror.

School had ended and the three teenagers were walking back to Giotto's home.

"We're back!" Lala said.

"Welcome back you three…um whats wrong with Giotto?" Mikan asked.

"Believe me you don't wanna know." Rito said as Giotto decided to just go to his room.

"I wonder what Ren meant when he said that?" Lala wondered.

'Even if I didn't win next time I'll defeat you and prove that I'm more manly!' said Ren before they left the school

The next day had come and Giotto was waking up.

"Ow…why does my head hurt and why cant I recall what happened yesterday?" Giotto wondered but then noticed Lala was sleeping next to him wearing clothing this time. "Lala it's time to wake up." Giotto said as he shook her.

"Mhmm five more minutes?" Lala asked while refusing to get up.

"Come on we have to get ready for school." Giotto said. Lala tried to get up, but instead fell on Giotto. Their faces were really close and Giotto was starting to blush.

Mikan had come in and said, "It's time get up…you can continue your purvey activities when you get back from school now get dressed." Mikan said as she closed the door.

"Looks like things are the same as always." Giotto said.

The three had just arrived to class.

"Oh hey Giotto how are you recovering from yesterday?" Saruyama asked.

"Actually I cant seem to remember much about yesterday. I can remember that we had a new transfer student and that he challenged me to some contest, but I cant seem to remember what I did in the contest and every time I try to remember my head starts to hurt like it wants me to forget." Giotto said.

'H…he made himself forget…' Rito thought "Um…just try not to think much about it." Rito said.

"By the way where is Ren?" Giotto asked.

"Looks like he's not here today" Saruyama said.

"Aww and you and Ren had become good friends yesterday." Lala said.

"We did?" Giotto asked.

"Um Lala they didn't really become friends." Rito said.

"We didn't?" Giotto asked.

"Besides that, did you hear we got a new school nurse and she's really hot too with huge boobs." Saruyama said while blushing.

"Whats her name?" Lala asked.

"Oh um...Mikato-sensei." Saruyama said.

The bell had rung and class had begone, but Giotto was still trying to remember what happened yesterday.

'What exactly happened yesterday. Every time I try to remember my head keeps saying stop trying to remember. Lets see Ren challenged me to an eating contest, running contest, and…." Giotto couldn't keep track because his head was starting to hurt.

"Hey Giotto are you feeling okay?" Lala whispered.

"No, my head hurts." Giotto whispered.

"Teacher! Giotto's not feeling well." Lala said.

"Oh is that so, then why don't you take Giotto to the nurses office." The teacher said.

"Okay!" Lala said as she tried to lead Giotto to the nurses office. When they got there the nurse wasn't in.

"Looks like the nurse is out. Thanks for bringing me here Lala. You can go back now." Giotto said, but then Lala had an idea and pushed Giotto on to the bed. "Ow, What was that for…" Giotto stopped talking when he saw Lala had changed her outfit to a nurses uniform. "Lala why are you in a nurses outfit?" Giotto asked.

"Since their's no nurse here, I'll be your nurse." Lala said as she then got closer to Giotto.

"H-Hey what are you doing?" Giotto asked.

"Checking your temperature." Lala said as she pressed her forehead against Giotto's forehead.

Someone then came through the door. "Oh my, am I interrupting something?" The women asked. She had short brunette hair and was wearing a lab coat.

"N-No it's not what you think." Giotto said.

"I was checking his temperature." Lala said.

"I see well then maybe I should let you two continue." The women said.

"Wait, wait I seriously need you to see if I'm sick." Giotto said.

They got their act together and it turned out that the women was the new nurse Mikado-sensei.

"Here stick this in your ear or would you rather have me use my forehead?" Mikado asked

"Please don't." Giotto said as he took his temperature.

"Hm nothing seems to be wrong although it could be a head cold. Either way nothing seems to be wrong so you should be fine, but I recommend you take it easy for awhile." Mikado said.

"Don't worry if something does go wrong I'll just nurse him back to health myself." Lala said.

"It seems you have a very interesting nurse there." Mikado said.

It was lunch time and Lala was on the roof with G, Alaude, Haruna, Rito, and Saruyama while Giotto was downstairs about to join them when he felt like someone was following him.

"Weird I get a head cold and the weird feeling that someones following me." Giotto said.

"Look out!" Someone form the baseball club yelled as a ball was heading to Giotto's direction. He duct successfully but the ball hit someone else in the face. It was a girl with long green hair wearing the school uniform.

"Oh crap! Hey are you okay?" Giotto asked but the girl was unconscious.

Giotto took her to the nurses office. The girl started to wake up and wondered where she was.

"Your awake. Thats a relief, you got hit by a baseball and was unconscious for awhile so I took you to the nurses office." Giotto said. The girl just looked at him and blushed. "Um are you okay?" Giotto asked as the girl then hugged him out of know where knocking him and her down to the floor. "H-Hey what are you doing?" Giotto asked nervously.

"I'm so glad that I finally met you. I've wanted to tell you something ever since I saw you." The green haired girl said.

"Y-You wanted to tell me what?" Giotto asked nervously.

The girl looked him straight in the eye and said, "Giotto-kun. I love you."

Giotto was speechless, but eventually it processed in his head. "Um I…appreciate the gesture, but…I'm afraid I'm already spoken for…" Giotto said while blushing.

"But I love you. Ever since we shared that kiss." The green haired girl said.

"W-What kiss? I don't remember kissing anyone like you." Giotto said.

"I see, so you don't remember huh. Then how about I help refresh your memory." The girl said as she started to slowly bring her face closer to Giotto's.

"H-Hey stop. P-Please knock it off." Giotto begged, but couldn't move his body. Her lips nearly touched his lips when suddenly the door opened.

"Giotto!" Lala called as Giotto quickly reacted and got away from the green haired girl immediately.

"Oh Run-chan." Lala said.

"W-Wait Lala you know her?" Giotto asked.

Run then looked uncomfortable and then sneezed then smoke formed all around her. The smoke cleared up and their was Ren who was wearing the girls school uniform.

"R-Ren?! Ahh my head! Why does it hurt so much…" Giotto finally got the image in his head and then finally remembered. "I…I kissed Ren….a boy…" Giotto said looking like part of him died inside.

Mikado then entered the nurses office.

"I see Ren is the descendant of the royalty of the planet Memorize." Mikado said.

"W-Wait Mikado-sensei you know Ren's an alien?" Giotto asked.

"Yes after all I'm one too." Mikado said as she showed her ear and it was pointy.

"Oh, thats surprising." Lala said.

"I also know about you princess of Deviluke." Mikado said.

"How do you know about Lala?" Giotto asked.

"It's not that hard considering she has that tail." Mikado said.

"Oh. So what just happened exactly?" Giotto asked.

"You see Ren is from the planet Memorize. The people there have a unique ability to change genders also meaning that their mind and body switch." Mikado explained.

"S-So Ren and Run was it, just changed places now right?" Giotto asked.

"But the power of sneezing isn't that strong enough just to have them switch places. Although since the earth magnetic field is different from Memorize that power probably got stronger through sneezing." Mikado explained

"Yeah…I even got into a girls uniform before coming to school. Run…I wish you'd have some consideration for my feelings too." Ren said while really embarrassed.

"Oh! So that's why he was in a dress when they were young." Giotto said.

Ren then glared at Giotto and said, "Damn you. I won't forgive you for not just stealing the heart of Lala-chan, but my alter ego as well. I will never forgive you!"

"Why are you blaming me. After all your the one who started it in the first place." Giotto said

"Hey Ren bring Run-chan back, heres some pepper." Lala said as Ren tried to get away.

"But I just got back!" Ren said as he tried to run from the pepper.

'So that was Run huh. Oh man, this might be a problem.' Giotto thought.

**Hope you enjoyed It.**


	10. Chapter 10

To Love Giotto

chapter 10

**Come one, come all to chapter 10.**

It was night time at Sanion High school and Alaude was doing some late work. Then suddenly he noticed something strange outside going on.

"Who's there!" Alaude yelled outside when suddenly he saw some strange light. He jumped out of the window and started heading for the light, but when he got there the light disappeared. "It got away again." Alaude said.

The sun is up and the gang was having lunch on the roof.

"The mysterious light showed up again?" Giotto asked.

"Yeah It's been going on for about 9 months now." G said.

"What mysterious light?" Lala asked.

"Legend has it that this school actually has some strange mysteries and one of them is the strange light that appears late at night in the school. No one knows exactly why it appears and no one has been able to see it before it disappears. Some think it maybe…A GHOST!" Risa explained.

"Whats a ghost?" Lala asked.

"A ghost is the spirit of someones soul that wonders around the living." Giotto said.

"Hey Alaude you sometimes stay after school late at night right, so have you ever gotten a glimpse of that ghost." G asked, but Alaude just kept eating his lunch.

"I guess he still doesn't like me." G said.

"Alaude have you seen the ghost?" Lala asked.

"No I haven't. It disappears before I get near it." Alaude said.

"Oh, I see so you only answer to Lala-chi huh! Better be careful Giotto cause you could have some competition!" Risa said annoyingly.

"Oh come on we all know that it's because Alaude only thinks of Lala as his friend and no one else." Rito said.

"Sounds like the same thing." Mio said

"Hey I have an idea, why don't we stay after school to uncover the mystery of the ghost." Risa said.

"B-But were not allowed in the school at night time cause Alaude won't let us." Haruna said.

"Oh come on. I'm pretty sure Alaude won't mind it if were just trying to find the ghost." Risa said.

"None of you are allowed to be in the school late at night." Alaude said as he got up and walked away.

"Where are you going Alaude?" Lala asked.

"I have some work to do." Alaude said as he left.

"What a spoil sport. So how about we do it tonight." Risa said.

"Have you heard nothing from what he said." Rito said.

"Oh come on were just curious to find out what that light is." Risa said.

"She has a point. It might be fun." G said.

"What do you think Lala?" Giotto asked.

"I say lets do it!" Lala said.

"So everyone's in agreement." Risa said.

"Hey I didn't even say yes." Rito said.

"Your going with us too Rito, Haruna." Risa said.

"H-Hey." Rito said.

"I-It's ok…I'll go…" Haruna said.

"T-Then I guess I'll go too." Rito said.

Risa smirked at them and said, "Oh maybe you two want to go to make special memories huh."

They both blushed and Rito said, "W-What are you talking about!" Rito said.

It was late at night and everyone was there including Rito and Haruna.

"Ok is everyone here? Then lets go." Risa said as they entered the school.

"Hey Risa what if Alaude shows up?" Rito asked.

"Stop worrying so much. After all he cant stay this late right. Now then lets split up in groups. The groups shall be Lala and Giotto, me and Mio, G and Saruyama, and Rito and Haruna. Ok now that everyone has their partner then lets start looking." Risa said as they all split up.

Giotto and Lala were on the 3rd floor trying to find some clues.

"Hey Giotto. How do you think Rito and Haruna are doing?" Lala asked.

"Well if their lucky they might end up in the same situation as they did on cleaning day." Giotto said.

"Oh! I just wanna see how their doing!" Lala said.

"Nope. Leave them alone." Giotto said.

"Okay fine." Lala said with a pout and then saw something strange outside. "Hey Giotto I think someones outside." Lala said.

"Huh I thought everyone else was inside the school." Giotto said as he looked out the window. "I don't see anyone." Giotto said.

"But I'm sure I saw someone." Lala said.

"Well it is pretty dark. Maybe you saw a cat instead." Giotto said.

"No I really saw someone." Lala said.

Now on to Rito and Haruna.

"It looks like nothing strange is in here. Should we move on to the next classroom?" Rito asked.

"O…Okay…" Haruna said sheepishly.

'Haruna has been acting strange ever since we got here. I wonder if it's cause of me.' Rito thought then heard a loud noise. "W-What was that?" Rito asked and then saw that some papers just fell. "Oh it's nothing." Rito said and then saw Haruna holding her head scared. "S-Sarenji are you okay?" Rito asked.

Haruna then grabbed Rito's shirt and held onto him shaking. Rito was blushing like crazy and couldn't get any words out of his mouth.

"I..I'm scared…" Haruna said while crying.

"Y-You are?" Rito asked.

"I…I cant…handle things like this…" Haruna said while shaking.

"I-It's okay I won't let anything hurt you." Rito said.

"T-Thank you…" Haruna said as she calmed down and realized she was still hugging Rito and then let go. "I-I'm sorry!" Haruna said embarrassed.

"I-It's fine. Don't worry about it. But if you were scared then why did you agree to come?" Rito asked.

"T-Thats because…y…you were…" Haruna then stopped when the door slid open. She was so scared she grabbed Rito's arm and chucked hit at whoever was at the door. The person dodged it, but Rito crashed into the wall.

"I must say it takes guts to pick a fight with me." Alaude said.

"N-N-No I didn't try to pick a fight with you I swear!" Rito said in panic.

"Why are you people here when I told you that you aren't allowed to come here. Did you want me to bite you to death?" Alaude asked.

"N-No that's not it at all!" Rito said when the strange light appeared.

Alaude quickly jumped out of the classroom and followed the light.

"L-Lets go Sarenji." Rito said as him and Haruna followed Alaude.

Everyone else had arrived and the strange light was still showing. When they got closer to the light it showed the color green. They kept running after it and had finally stopped when the light disappeared.

"Oh man. It's gone." Risa said as she then noticed Aluade was there. "A-Aluade, this is a surprise." Risa said.

Alaude just ignored her and said, "I know your hiding in that tree so come out." Alaude said, but nothing came out. "Fine if you want to play it that way." Alaude said as he then kicked the tree as hard as he could and something came falling.

"Lampo!" Everyone said.

"P-Please don't hurt me, I'm sorry!" Lampo said.

"Why are you in the school this late?" Giotto asked.

"I-I come here because it's quiet." Lampo answered.

"Hey are you the one who was making that strange light?" Risa asked.

"W-What strange light?" Lampo asked as Aluade then lifted him in the air by his collar.

"Hey Alaude what are you doing?" G asked.

"You have it don't you? The deathperation flame." Alaude said as Giotto and G were surprised to here that.

"Whats a deathperation flame?" Saruyama asked.

"All of you leave now or else." Alaude said which made Risa, Mio, and Saruyama leave without hesitation. "I said everyone leave." Alaude demanded.

"Alaude put Lampo Down." Giotto said.

"I don't take orders from you." Alaude said.

"Hey knock it off." G said.

"If you do have it then your life is over." Alaude said putting fear in Lampos eyes.

"ALAUDE PUT HIM DOWN!" Lala yelled.

Everyone was surprised to hear Lala so furious so Alaude did what she asked and put Lampo down. Lampo was really scared though.

"Thats it! I'm tired of being pushed around like this!" Lampo said as he grabbed a shield from the bushes.

"Whats with the shield?" G asked.

Suddenly The green light appeared, but in lightning form. "I'll show all of you not to mess with me!" Lampo said as he went insane.

The green lightning attacked Alaude, but he dodged it before it could hit.

"So that's your deathperation flame. I'll crush it to smithereens." Alaude said as he brought out his hand cuffs and activated his deathperation flame.

"Lala, Rito, Haruna get out of here!" Giotto said.

"W-Whats going on?" Rito asked scared when the lightning was going berserk and was about to hit Haruna. G stepped in and grabbed her before it could hit her.

"Are you okay?" G asked.

"Y-Yes." Haruna answered.

"Get away! Get away! Get away!" Lampo screamed as the lightning was getting worse.

"Lampo calm down!" Giotto said as Alaude was trying to get to Lampo but was trying to dodge the lightning attacks.

Aluade made his handcuffs chain longer and swung it at Lampo. It was about to hit him when suddenly something hit his cuff before it could hit him.

"Knock it off Aluade. We don't want to hurt Lampo right now" G said while holding a gun with a red flame.

"I don't take orders from you." Alaude said when Giotto grabbed Alaude's hand.

"Knock it off now!" Giotto said with a serious face.

Aluade had never seen him like this and put his deathperation flame away. "If he starts to get more dangerous then I won't hold back." Alaude said.

"Understood." Giotto said.

Giotto tried getting a little bit closer to Lampo and tried to calm him down.

"Lampo it's ok! Were not going to hurt you!" Giotto said, but Lampo didn't listen to him.

"He's too scared to listen." G said.

Haruna then realized what Lampo was going through and said, "I-I know it's dangerous, but can you get me close to him?"

"Are you nuts." G said but saw how serious she was. "Fine." G said as he picked up Haruna and was trying to get close to Lampo.

"Get away! Get away!" Lampo said as he tried to zap them, but G was doing a good job at dodging.

G finally got close to Lampo and then Haruna hugged Lampo. Everyone was shocked especially Rito, but the lightning was starting to dimmer down and Lampo calmed down.

Haruna then let go of him. "A...Are you calm now?" Harina asked.

"W-Why did you do that?" Lampo asked.

"When people are scared they just need someone to hold them to clam them down." Haruna said.

Lampo just blushed and realized what he had done. "I-I'm sorry. I just lost my mind their." He said while bowing to Haruna.

"It's ok." Haruna said with a smile.

"Um…I was wondering…will you be my friend?" Lampo asked.

Haruna smiled and said, "Yes."

Lampo was happy but then noticed Aluade was standing behind him.

"Now that your done will all of you get out." Alaude said.

"I-I'm sorry!" Lampo said.

"Hey Lampo were you the one who was making that strange light at school for the past 9 month?" G asked.

"Y-Yeah. Because the lightning makes me feel safe." Lampo said.

"Well I think that solves the mystery of the ghost." G said.

Aluade was looking at G like he was about to murder.

"O-Okay will leave." G said as Aluade walked away.

Everyone had headed home although G and Giotto were having a hard time explaining what those flames were to them.

"I'm going to go take a bath." Lala said.

"Ok I'm just gonna sleep." Giotto said.

He went to his room and just lied down on his bed.

"So Lampo had a deathperation flame. It kinda reminds me of that time…so far it's been 3 month since he made that threat but he hasn't done anything. I need to be prepared for when the time comes." Giotto said as went to sleep.

The next day had arrived and Lala was fulfilling her promise by showing Giotto, Rito, and Mikan her finished Laboratory.

"Wow Lala this is amazing." Mikan said.

"But how were you able to turn such a small room to a huge lab?" Rito asked.

"I used a space disorder device that can maximize the space of a room." Lala explained.

"Well it looks really amazing." Giotto said as he then noticed one of her inventions on the floor. He grabbed it and wondering what it was then suddenly the invention zapped him causing his entire body to go into shock.

"GIOTTO!" Lala screamed as she ran to her passed out fiancé.

He woke up with no damage. "What happened?" Giotto asked feeling dizzy.

"It looks like you picked up one of my unfinished inventions." Lala said.

"What does it do?" Mikan asked.

"I don't remember. Giotto are you okay?" Lala asked.

"I think I'm okay. Nothing feels different." Giotto said.

"Alright, you guys better hurry or you'll be late for school." Mikan said.

The three teens hurried to school and made it to class. Everyone was bored out of their mind, suddnely Giotto wasn't feeling to good.

'Uhhh…my head feels like it's boiling.' Giotto thought.

He was feeling more and more woozy and then he fell from his chair and passed out on to the floor.

"GIOTTO!" Lala yelled.

They took Giotto to the nurses office and had him resting on one of the beds.

"Don't worry Lala-chan. He's just feeling a bit under the weather. Just let him rest and he'll be okay so go on back to class." Mikado said.

"Ok…Get well Giotto." Lala said as she kissed him on the cheek and left.

"You shore do have a great bride huh. I'm jealous that she gets you all to her self." Mikado said as she left.

'My head feels like it's shrinking…or every part of my body does.' Giotto thought.

Its lunch time and Lala ran back to Giotto.

"Giotto! How are you feeling?" Lala asked but saw that he was gone. "Giotto?" She called out then saw something moving from under the covers. She lifted the blanket and surprisingly found him, but at different size. "Giotto?" Lala called.

Giotto was waking up and saw the princesses face. "Lala, when did you get so big?" Giotto asked.

"I'm not too big. Your just too small." Lala said.

"Huh…What the hell!" Giotto said as he realized he was the size of a soda can. "How did this happen?" Giotto said.

"Lala-sama, maybe it was your invention." Peke said.

"Oh yeah that might have been it." Lala said.

"So what do we do?" Giotto asked.

"Don't worry since it's still unfinished you'll eventually go back to your regular size…I think." Lala said.

"This may not end well." Giotto said worried.

"What should we do in the meantime?" Lala asked.

"I don't think it would be a good idea to tell the others about this." Giotto said.

"Why not?" Lala asked.

Mikado entered the room.

"Oh Lala-chan. Are you here to visit Giotto?" Mikado asked as Lala tried to hide Giotto.

"U-Um yeah, I was, but I guess he went back to class." Lala said.

"Okay then I guess I'll see you later." Mikado said.

"Y-Yeah." Lala said as she left quickly.

"She seems very energetic." Mikado said.

Lala ran until she went inside the janitors closet.

"Phew. So what now?" Lala asked as she was holding Giotto in her hand.

"I think it's best that you hide me for now until I turn back to normal." Giotto said.

"But where? I have gym next." Lala said.

"Then I'll just walk around until I change back. I'll be fine." Giotto said.

"Okay." Lala said as she then went out side and put Giotto down.

"Make sure you don't get in trouble." Lala said.

"Don't worry." Giotto said as he left. "So where should I go right now until I turn back." Giotto said when then someone was about to step on him and he jumped out of the way. "Oh man that was close Giotto said as he then noticed a cat. "H-Hey what are you staring at?" Giotto asked. The cat then opened its mouth then licked it's lips. Giotto ran for his life hoping to get away. He hid inside a bush so that the cat couldn't reach him. "What the heck is going on?" Giotto asked when suddenly he noticed that part of the bush got cut off. The gardener was cutting the bush so Giotto quickly jumped out. "Okay that's it. If I'm going to be attacked on land then I'll get off it." Giotto said as he put his gloves on and went into hyper mode. He then flew into the air. "At least this way I won't be attacked by anything." Giotto said. He then felt like something was behind him and saw a giant bird chasing him. "Oh come on!" Giotto screamed.

"I wonder if Giotto is doing ok?" Lala wondered.

**Thank you for reading I know that the ending part was stupid, but I had to put in the part where Lala fulfilled her promise okay. Also in case some are wondering I am going to have Lampo fall for Haruna so that it will be like a love triangle with Lampo, Rito, and Haruna so that it would be more fun. I also will have G and Alaude fall for people but I won't say who. Finally as for the last 2 Vongola gardians I'm still trying to decide when I'll bring them in. **


	11. Chapter 11

To Love Giotto

chapter 11

**Let chapter 11 begin! Also I just wanna let everyone know that I will not have Tenjou Saki in this, she is too annoying and I don't like her.**

It was a sunny day and Giotto was waking up. He turned and then noticed that Lala was naked next to him. He panicked and backed away.

"L-Lala! What the hell I thought we got you pajamas, so why are you naked?" Giotto asked.

Lala lifted herself and stretched. "It was really hot so I took them off." Lala said.

"You still need to wear them regardless if it's hot." Giotto said but then Lala just stared at Giotto. "Um Lala are you okay?" Giotto asked.

Lala blushed and said, "Giotto…" In a seductive voice then started crawling closer to him.

"H-Hey what are you doing?" Giotto asked afraid of what she was trying to do. He fell off the bed and then Lala jumped on top of him. "L-Lala what are you doing?" Giotto asked as Lala then kissed him. This kiss was different and was lasting much longer then the other ones.

They broke the kiss and Lala just stared at Giotto with a strange gaze and blushed. "Giotto…" She said seductively again. She reached for his pants and Giotto panicked and backed away from her as fast as he could and left the room keeping Lala locked in by blocking the door. "Giotto…Giotto…" Lala kept saying seductively while tryng to get the door open.

"What the hell has gotten into you!" Giotto said.

"Giotto what are you doing?" Mikan asked.

"Somethings wrong with Lala today!" Giotto said as he was still blocking the door.

"What do you mean?" Rito asked.

"Ah Giotto-dono. Good I'm not too late." Zastin said as he just came out of the bathroom.

"Zastin what the hell is wrong with Lala?" Giotto asked in panic.

"That's actually why I came here." Zastin said as he held out a crystal and it saturated speaking.

"Hey Giotto. I don't know if you remember me, but it's me King of Deviluke. I made this message because I knew that Lala's time was coming pretty soon so I need to tell you this immediately. You see one of these days my daughter will go into heat. It's something normal that my species females go through every month when they have found someone they love. You see if it's happening right now, the reason my daughter is acting the way she is now is because she is in heat and when she is in heat she will do any means necessary to have intercourse with you." King Deviluke said as Giotto's, Mikan's, and Rito's jaws dropped. "I'm afraid that this will only last for 24 hours and then it will end, but will come back somewhere in the next month, but don't worry she won't be like this the entire 24 hours. As long as you keep a 5 meters distance from her she won't act the way she is right now. Understand, and then once the 24 hours are up you can get close to her again. But if you dare have intercourse with my daughter in that state…THEN I WILL NOT ONLY DESTROY YOUR PLANET, BUT ALSO TEAR OFF YOUR MANHOOD DO I MAKE MY SELF CLEAR! That is all." King Deviluke said as the crystal stopped glowing.

"That's the situation. So stay away from Lala-sama for 24 hours and everything should be fine." Zastin said as he left.

Giotto's face was pale and Mikan's and Rito's jaws were still hanging. Eventually Lala got out of Giotto's room and went back to her old self, but Giotto left early so that he wouldn't have to bump into Lala. Lala and Rito were entering the school grounds and all the guys noticed that Giotto wasn't around Lala which gave them the signal to go.

"Hey Lala-chan why aren't you with Giotto? Did you guys break up?" Saruyama asked.

"No he just left a bit early before I did to go to school." Lala said.

"Hey you wanna talk with us?" Some random guy asked as a swarm of guys was all around her.

Giotto was looking out through the window as he saw all of them swarm her and sighed.

"Hey Giotto." G said.

"Oh hey. What are you doing here? Your in a different class." Giotto said.

"I was curious to know why you weren't with your girlfriend." G said and then Giotto explained the situation to him and G's entire jaw dropped and hit the ground. "A-Are you serious? She's like that?" G asked shocked.

"As long as I keep a 5 meter radius from her she'll be fine. Also can you help if she tries to get close to me?" Giotto asked.

"S-Sure I can do that." G said as he still couldn't believe this.

Little did they know their was a certain school nurse listening on their conversation.

"So Lala-chan is in heat huh. This could be fun." Mikado said.

Everyone was in class and Giotto was sitting in the very front so that Lala wasn't close to him but Lala was wondering why Giotto was avoiding her (she has no idea she's in heat or about the situation as for what happened this morning she can only remember a little bit). The bell had rung and the minute it did Giotto ran out of the classroom as fast as he could. Lala was sad cause she hasn't talked to him all day.

"Whats wrong Lala-san?" Haruna asked.

"Giotto's acting strange. He keeps avoiding me." Lala said.

"R-Really…I wonder why (Rito told Haruna the situation)" Harina said.

"I feel really lonely." Lala said looking sad.

"Lala-chan I cannot bear to see you this sad. If there is anything I can do please ask." Ren said.

"Then will you help me talk to Giotto?" Lala asked as Ren's face turned pale cause he also knew about the situation.

"U-Um... I cant do that." Ren said.

"Oh…okay…" Lala said while walking out of the class room sad.

Giotto was walking in the hallway trying to avoid Lala. 'I don't want to avoid Lala, but if I don't she'll go in heat and I don't know if I can try and stop her. But she probably feels really sad.' Giotto thought.

"Ah Giotto there you are." Mikado said.

"Oh whats up Mikado-sensei?" Giotto asked.

"I need you to do me a favor. I need some more bandages from the janitors closet, but I'm pretty swamped so can you get them for me and leave them in the nurses office?" Mikado asked.

"Sure no problem." Giotto said.

"Thanks." Mikado said.

Giotto's in the janitors closet and trying to look for bandages. "Does a janitors closet even have bandages?" Giotto wondered.

"Giotto." Lala said as Giotto then panicked and backed away to the wall.

"L-Lala! What are you doing here?!" Giotto asked scared.

"Mikado-sensei asked me to get some bandages for her…" Lala said as she then started to blush and closed the door.

"L-Lala why did you close the door?" Giotto asked scared.

"Giotto…" Lala said seductively as she was then in heat.

"C-Crap! Lala please stop we cant do this!" Giotto said as Lala then kissed him. Lala was very bold and kissing him so passionately. Giotto broke the kiss and headed for the door but it was locked. "W-Why is the door locked?" Giotto asked.

On the other side was Mikado keeping the door locked. "Have fun you two." Mikado said.

"H-Hey Peke stop her already!" Giotto said.

"Peke is charging right now…I borrowed these clothes from the principle…" Lala said as she took off her blazer and started to unbutton her blouse.

"W-What are you?" Giotto asked in a panic.

"It's really hot…help me cool down…" Lala said as she then took her blouse off.

"L-Lala please just put your clothe back on! Your not acting like yourself! Well a bit, but this part is not you!" Giotto said as Lala then kissed him again and made Giotto fall to the ground as Lala was licking his lips. 'I-I gotta stop her…but this feels so good…but the earth will be destroyed…but I love her so much…but my manhood will get ripped off!' Giotto thought.

Lala then started to move down and Giotto finally made up his mind. He pushed Lala off him then put on his gloves and went to hyper mode. He punched the wall and made a hole to the outside then flew away and hid before someone saw him. The flame burned out and he hit his head on the wall repeatedly until his dirty thoughts were gone. School had ended and Giotto was running all the way back home leaving Lala to Rito. Giotto got home as quick as he could and was exhausted for running so fast.

"Oh welcome back. Where are the others?" Mikan asked.

"I (paint) went (paint) ahead (paint) of them (paint)." Giotto said tired.

"Oh, so did you do it with Lala?" Mikan asked with a smirk.

"OF COURSE NOT!" Giotto screamed as he ran up to his room.

"I was just joking." Mikan said.

Meanwhile Rito and Lala were walking back home but Lala was looking really sad.

"Whats wrong Lala?" Rito asked.

"Giotto keeps avoiding me…I don't know why…" Lala said looking like she was about to cry.

"…Lala Giotto's not trying to avoid you…it's just he's going through something right now that he's having a problem with…" Rito said.

"What do you mean?" Lala asked.

"I cant tell you, but all I can say is he's going through something tough right now so don't worry about it. Just be patient and he'll by your side again." Rito said.

"Ok…" Lala said.

They both arrived back at Giotto's house and Lala was still looking down.

"Were back." Rito said.

"Welcome back you two." Mikan said.

"Is Giotto home?" Lala asked.

"Yeah he's taking a bath." Mikan said.

"Ok…" Lala said as she went upstairs.

"By the way Rito were staying at Giotto's house tonight." Mikan said.

"Why?" Rito asked.

"Because Giotto begged us so that we can make sure that Lala doesn't try to sneak into his bed." Mikan said.

"Oh okay." Rito said.

Giotto was in the tub trying to relax.

"Oh man and to think that this is gonna happen every month for now on…" Giotto said.

"Um Giotto…" Lala called out through the door.

"A-Ahhh!" Giotto screamed.

"Don't worry I won't come in. I just want to talk." Lala said.

"O-Okay that's fine." Giotto said.

"Is something wrong today?" Lala asked.

"W-Well today is acting a bit hectic." Giotto said.

"I see. So is something wrong with you?" Lala asked.

"Well I don't think somethings wrong with me." Giotto said.

Lala opened the door and a naked Lala came in.

"L-L-Lala what are you doing!" Giotto screamed.

"You said that nothings wrong with you right…so why…" Lala said as she went in heat again. She started to walk to Giotto.

"H-Help me!" Giotto cryed out to Mikan and Rito.

"We cant get in the doors locked!" Rito said through the door.

"L-Lala come on this isn't like you!" Giotto said as he got out of the tub and tried to run to the door, but Lala then grabbed him and made him fall.

"Giotto…" Lala said seductively. She then tried getting close to him and was face to face with him. "Why…" Lala said as she then kissed him.

Giotto's head was starting to spin and his sanity point was dropping. He pushed Lala off and and broke the door open and ran to his room. Mikan and Rito were surprised at how strong he was then saw the naked Lala crying. Rito blushed and looked away while Mikan was feeling sorry for her.

"Lala-chan are you okay?" Mikan asked.

"(sniff) Why does he keep running (Sniff) I thought he loved me?" Lala said while crying.

Mikan couldn't stand to see Lala looking this way and decided to help. "Lala-chan how about you go to Giotto and just ask him why he keeps running. Me and Rito will make sure he cant run so that you can talk to him." Mikan said.

"W-What? Mikan…" Rito then saw the seriousness in Mikan's eyes. "O-Okay will help." Rito said.

Giotto was in his room trying to calm down from what had happened.

"I'm gonna die like this I swear." Giotto said as he just laid down and tried to go to sleep. Giotto was drifting off to his own world when the door opened and he panicked. "Who's there?!" Giotto yelled as backed away thinking it was Lala but it was only Rito.

"Hey, looks like things are a bit hectic for you." Rito said.

Giotto sighed and said. "You have no idea." Giotto said.

"You know Lala was crying." Rito said.

Giotto looked down and said, "I don't want her to be sad, but I'm responsible for what happens to the earth…"

"Well why don't you just tell her whats going on." Rito said as he ran out of the room.

"H-Hey what are you doing!" Giotto shouted.

Lala then entered the room and then locked him inside. Giotto panicked and tried to jump out of the window, but it was being blocked by Peke while Mikan and Rito were blocking his door making shore he could not leave.

"Oh man this isn't good!" Giotto said.

Lala then jumped on Giotto knocking him down onto the floor. "Why (sniff) why (sniff) why do you keep avoiding me?" Lala asked.

"W-Well I…" Giotto couldn't continue because he saw that Lala was acting so sad.

"All I want is to be close to you…yet your avoiding me…so why…I thought you loved me…" Lala said crying.

"I do. I love you a lot." Giotto said.

"Then why do you keep avoiding me?" Lala asked.

"B…because your in heat." Giotto said.

"Huh?" Lala said confused.

"It's something your going through that lasts for 24 hours and if I take advantage in the state your in your dad will destroy the earth and something else." Giotto said.

"Is that the only reason?" Lala asked.

"Yes that's the only reason." Giotto said.

"I see…" Lala said as she was sitting on Giotto's stomach. "I read what being in heat means…and I don't care what daddy says…I love you and I'm willing to lose my virginity to you…because I love you…" Lala said as she then kissed Giotto.

'She…she doesn't care…but if we continue like this the earth is toast…but…I don't want to make her cry…' Giotto thought. Lala then broke the kiss and looked him in the eye. "L…Lala…" Giotto said.

"Giotto…" Lala said as she was about to kiss him again but instead dropped her head on his chest and fell asleep.

"D…Did she pass out?" Giotto asked as peke then came in through the window.

"It would seems that Lala-sama is no longer in heat. She will forget everything that happened during the time she was in heat, meaning you don't have to worry about tomorrow Giotto-dono. But you better be prepared next time this happens." Peke said.

"Yeah…I know…" Giotto said as he stroked Lala's hair.

Giotto just let Lala rest on his bed and just went to the kitchen to eat with Mikan and Rito. Things were intense after what they heard Lala say when she was in heat. Giotto was really down because he made Lala cry.

'She looked so sad…like that time with Alaude… except this time I'm the one who made her cry…' Giotto thought.

"Um Giotto…are you ok?" Rito asked but Giotto didn't even look at Rito.

Mikan slammed her hand on the table and said, "Listen Giotto. You did make Lala cry, but you had no choice. Just forget what happened and think about the future."

"…Your right…but I cant forget what I did…instead I'll do everything I can to make Lala the most happiest person in the universe, I promise." Giotto said with determination as Rito and Mikan smiled.

**Very interesting right. I'm surprised they didn't do something like this in the manga. It would have been a lot more fun if they had done that. Any way look forward to more.**


	12. Chapter 12

To Love Giotto

chapter 12

**I'm running out of ideas for funny introductions so here's chapter 12.**

It was a nice day at school. It was lunch time and the gang was on the roof and this time they gained a new member. Lampo has been hanging out with them ever since him and Haruna became friends. He still has trouble talking to the others, but as long as Haruna's around he's fine. Rito was having trouble with it because he had a feeling that Lampo was after Haruna and he didn't want to lose her. They were having a conversation on how the Kosaka kids haven't been doing anything since the past 3 months.

"It's a bit strange don't you think? They haven't done anything for 3 months now." G said

"Maybe someone caught them." Lala said.

"No I don't think that's the case." Giotto said.

"But it's like they just disappeared." G said.

"What's it matter…if they haven't done anything then it's okay right…" Lampo said.

"The problem isn't that they haven't done anything, the problem is what if they do something a lot worse then what they were already doing." G said.

"What worst could they do?" Rito asked.

Giotto stood up and said,

"Alaude, G, Lampo, can you guys follow me."

They all got up and followed him and he explained to them.

"I've met their leader."

"What?! You met him?! Who is he?!" G asked impatiently.

"His names Daemon Spade and he's got a deathperation flame like us." Gioto said.

"So what can his flame do?" Aluade asked.

"His flame is pretty much like mist but I have no idea what else he's able to do with it." Giotto said.

"So how come you haven't told us till now?" G asked, but Giotto stayed silent and left. "Hey Giotto?! Whats with him?" G asked.

Giotto was just walking when Lala came up to him and asked, "Giotto…is something wrong?" Lala asked.

"Every things fine don't worry about it." Giotto said.

"Are you sure?" Lala asked.

Giotto smiled and said, "Yes I'm fine. Hey you wanna just walk and talk?" Giotto asked.

"Okay." Lala said.

Meanwhile Lampo was talking with Haruna.

"Um…Sarenji…I was wondering if you wanted to hang out or something?" Lampo asked.

Haruna smiled and said, "Sure that sounds fine."

Rito was crushed to hear this cause he's never had the guts to ask Haruna to hang out. Usually Lala would invite her which made it easier.

The next day had arrived and things were pretty peaceful and Rito came over to Giotto's house.

"Hello. Giotto…Lala… I guess there not home." Rito said as he was about to leave When he heard some loud noise coming from Lala's lab. He ran over to it and saw that the beeping was coming from a weird machine. Rito then went inside to check it out but then got locked in. He banged on the door hoping it would open, but nothing happened. Then a flash a light appeared and when he opened his eyes he was out of the invention except he was so close to the ceiling. He looked down and saw that he was away from the ground and realized he floating. "W-What the hell is going on!" Rito freaked out and tried to move but he was stuck. "Come on, come on, move forward!" Rito said and then he moved forward and was about to crash into the wall, but instead went through it. He was still moving. "Okay, okay, now stop!" Rito yelled when he finally stopped. "…Am I dead…no Lala would't make something like this right…lets see I think I can move depending whether I think of the direction." Rito said as he was able to control it and went back to Giotto's house. "Let's see what exactly does this invention do…their's a count down…2 hours…I guess I'll go back as soon as it's done. What should I do then?" Rito asked and then heard someone come in. He went to check and saw that it was Giotto and Lala. "Oh hey Giotto, Lala." Rito said, but they just ignored him.

"That was a fun date!" Lala said.

"It was wasn't it." Giotto said.

"Hey guys? Come on stop messing around." Rito said as his hand then went through Giotto. "C…Can they not see or hear me?" Rito asked as Giotto and Lala went past him.

Lala then went up to her lab and noticed that one of her inventions were activated.

"Hey Giotto can you come in here!" Lala called.

"Whats up?" Giotto asked.

"One of my inventions have been used." Lala said.

"Which one?" Giotto asked.

"Ghosty, Spirit, Separate-kun. It's suppose to separate the soul of someone living and have their soul move around like a ghost." Lala explained.

"Well who do you think used it?" Giotto asked.

"Let's see." Lala said as she started typing at he computer and it viewed who was in the machine. "Rito?!" Lala said.

"Oh crap we have to get him out there!" Giotto said in panic.

"Don't worry Giotto. It has a time limit so that the soul will return to the persons body so he needs to stay in there until the time limits up." Lala explained.

"Oh…so where's Rito's spirit wondering off too?" Giotto asked.

"I cant really find out. Right now he could be anywhere." Lala said.

"So that's what that was. I guess I'll just wait until it's all over." Rito said as he left. He started to just fly around the city messing around. "It's kinda fun to fly around like this! I wish I could do this forever." Rito said. He then went to the shopping district to see what was new when he then noticed Lampo and Haruna.

"T…Thanks again for agreeing to hang out with me…" Lampo said while being shy, but trying to act cool.

"Your welcome." Haruna said with a smile.

"W-What the hell! I gotta follow them!" Rito said with determination.

Lampo and Haruna went to all sorts of places almost like it was date. They went in to the arcade and Haruna was looking at something from the crane machine.

"D…Do you want it?" Lampo asked.

"Oh n-no don't worry about it." Haruna said.

"It's okay I can get it." Lampo said as he went up to the crane machine and won the stuffed dog and handed it to Haruna.

"Thank you very much." Haruna said with a smile and Lampo blushed.

Rito was getting pissed at Lampo since Rito wanted to do the same things with Haruna. They left the arcade and just decided to head to the park when it was pretty late. They decided to sit on the swing sets.

"I had a lot of fun." Haruna said.

"…So did I…" Lampo said.

"The sun looks beautiful doesn't it." Haruna said.

"Yeah it does…" Lampo said.

"Come on just end it there and go home already!" Rito said.

Lampo looked at Haruna and took a deep breath. Rito didn't like the look on Lampo's face and was afraid of what he was gonna do. Lampo stood up and stepped in front of Haruna.

"S-Sarengi…I have something to tell you." Lampo said looking desperate.

"No! No! No! Just sit back down!" Rito said as he was trying to punch Lampo in the face but instead went through him.

"H-Hai?!" Haruna said.

"T…The thing is…I…I…I really like you so will you please go out with me!" Lampo said in one go as he bowed.

"NOOOOOOOOO!" Rito said as he floated down to the ground in defeat.

Haruna was speechless to hear this from Lampo, but then looked down. "I'm sorry…but I'll have to decline." Haruna said as Rito and Lampo were shocked.

"Oh…I see…I get it…" Lampo said.

"I-It's not that I don't like you! Your a really nice guy, but…It's just that I like someone else right now…and I want to confess my feelings to him before I decide to date anyone else." Haruna said.

"Oh…So whats his name? Lampo asked.

"He's a very kind person and is also very gentle. His name is-" Haruna was about to say the persons name, but Rito started to fly away from Lampo and Haruna really fast before he could get the guys name. Rito had returned to his body.

"Welcome back Rito." Lala said.

"What? No! No! No! send me back! send me back!" Rito said as he was trying to push some buttons, but Giotto then restrained him.

"Hey Rito calm down your gonna break Lala's machine!" Giotto said while still holding Rito down.

Rito started to sob and said, "And I was so close to finding out…"

After things calmed down Rito explained to Giotto and Lala what he did when he was a ghost.

"So that's why your all freaked out." Giotto said.

"Hai…" Rito said looking down.

"You know Rito you can still confess to Haruna." Lala said.

"Whats the point…She said she wasn't gonna date anyone else until she had confessed to the person she liked…" Rito said.

"Well how do you know your not the person she likes." Lala said.

"And what makes you so shore of that?" Rito asked curious.

"Ah! No I was just thinking that it could be a possibility that's all!" Lala said hoping he wouldn't find out.

Rito was suspicious, but just decided to go back to sulking.

"Hey come on she could be right. Just confess anyways. What else do you have to lose?" Giotto said.

"Maybe you have a point." Rito said.

Mean while back at Lampo and Haruna.

"I see…well I hope he accepts…" Lampo said looking down.

"Don't be sad after all we can still be friends." Haruna said.

"Y…Yeah I guess we can…" Lampo said.

"Also I'll keep this as a sign of our friendship." Haruna said holding the stuffed dog.

The next day was here and had arrived with Giotto waking up and surprisingly with no Lala.

"Lala…Lala!" Giotto called out. 'Crap is today the day he decides to take Lala!' Giotto thought than ran downstairs. "Lala!" Giotto called

"Oh good morning Giotto." Mikan said.

"Mikan where's Lala?" Giotto asked eager to know.

"She said she had something to do." Mikan said.

Giotto sighed and said, "I'm so relieved."

"Geez don't be too clingy to her." Mikan said.

Giotto got changed for school and went down to eat breakfast, but surprisingly today's breakfast was more like a feast.

"Whoa whats with all this food?" Giotto asked as it seemed like that this was a feast a for a king.

"Just something for a special occasion." Mikan said.

"Whats the occasion?" Giotto asked.

"Oh so you forgot." Rito said.

"Forgot what?" Giotto asked.

"Toda-" Rito was cut off by Mikan as she covered his mouth with her hand.

"Forget about it." Mikan said.

They left Giotto speechless, but he just decided to let it go and enjoy the feast. Rito and Giotto were were walking to school, but Giotto was trying to figure out what was going on.

'What exactly is it today anyway?' Giotto wondered.

"Yo Giotto!" G called.

"Oh hey G." Giotto said.

"Hi G-san." Rito said.

"So you excited about today." G said.

"What do you mean?" Giotto asked.

"Well todays…" G stopped when he saw Rito making a don't say it sign. "The day the cafeteria has yakisoba bread." G said.

"Oh…I guess." Giotto said.

"Whats up?" G asked.

"I kinda miss Lala." Giotto said.

"Don't worry about it. I'm shore your girlfriend will turn up soon." G said with a smile.

They all went to class and Giotto was still trying to figure out what today was.

'Come on… it cant be new years…not white day…so what is it?' Giotto wondered.

School was over and everyone was heading home.

"All right so can you keep him busy until then?" Rito whispered.

"It's no problem plus I can spend time with my darling Giotto-kun." Run whispered.

"Just remember to take him back at sundown okay." Saruyama whispered.

"Don't worry I got it." Run whispered. "Giotto-kun!" Run called.

"H-Hi…Run…" Giotto said scared because of their first encounter.

"Hey Giotto-kun wanna hang out?" Run asked cheerfully.

"U-um…I actually need to head home for something important." Giotto said.

Run than started to sob and said, "Is it because you don't like me?"

"N-No it's not that at all!" Giotto said.

"Then you'll hang out with me?!" Run asked excitedly.

"…Fine…" Giotto answered worried while Run was excited.

Giotto and Run decided to head to the shopping district since Giotto had a few errands to run. Run was just happy to be with him.

"So did you get everything you need?" Run asked excitedly.

"Y-Yeah." Giotto said.

"Good! Then it's my turn to choose where we go next!" Run said as she grabbed Giotto's hand and was dragging him off.

"H-Hey slow down." Giotto said.

Run finally stopped at a bridge under a river.

"Huh…this is actually a nice view." Giotto said.

"I found this place when I was touring." Run said.

"Well it's a nice place." Giotto said.

"You know I heard that this place has a legend." Run said.

"What legend?" Giotto asked.

"The legend that whoever kisses on this bridge will stay together forever." Run said.

"H-Huh!" Giotto said as he looked around and noticed other couples making out.

"R-Run please you know I have Lala!" Giotto said.

"It's okay, I could become your mistress." Run said as she started unbuttoning her blazer.

"What the hell are you doing!" Giotto asked.

"Well if just kissing can make you stay together forever then imagine how it would work if we took it to the next level." Run said as she took the blazer off and started unbuttoning her blouse.

Giotto quickly put his blazer over Run and said, "Please I cant handle this much anymore, please can I go home?" Giotto begged sobbing.

"But I still haven't given you your gift." Run said.

"What gift?" Giotto asked as Run then kissed him.

Giotto stopped her immediately and looked really pale and fell off the bridge and into the river.

"Ah Giotto-kun!" Run shouted.

"I may never get a peaceful life ever again." Giotto said as the river was carrying him off.

After a long ride on the river Giotto headed back home without even going back for Run.

"Why does my life have so many complications." Giotto said walking back home. He opened the door and then.

"Surprise!" Everyone said. Lots of people were there. There was G, Rito, Mikan, Alaude, Lampo, Saruyama, Risa, Mio, Yami, and Haruna.

"W-Whats all this?" Giotto asked.

"So you still haven't figured it out huh. It's your birthday yet you forgot." Mikan said.

"It is! How did I forget?" Giotto wondered.

"Hey where's Run-chan we were having her stall you." Rito said.

"I-I have no idea." Giotto said looking guilty.

"Here I am." Run said as she hugged Giotto from behind.

Giotto quickly got away from her and just hid behind G who apparently wouldn't look away from Run.

"Why do you look so scared. Did something happen between you two?" Mikan asked with a smirk.

"Maybe they kissed or did something ecchi." Risa said with a smirk.

"I-I didn't do anything. Oh…wait whats Yami doing here?" Giotto asked.

"The princess invited me. Why, do you wish for me to not be here." Yami said.

"Of course not I'm actually glad, the more the merrier. Although I'm surprised that Alaude actually showed up." Giotto said.

"I only came because I was invited by Deviluke." Alaude said.

"By the way where is Lala?" Giotto asked.

"Right here." Lala said as she was coming down stairs and she was wearing a santa clause outfit

"Umm…why are you wearing a santa outfit? It's not Christmas." Giotto asked.

"I thought it would be fun." Lala said as she then brought out a sack.

"Whats in the sack?" Giotto asked.

"You'll see." Lala said as she untied the sack and out came 3 people.

"Mom, Dad!" Mikan and Rito said.

"Hi Dearies." Their mom said.

"Uncle Timoteo (Not that sure if that's his real name.)" Giotto said.

"It's nice to see you nephew." Timeteo said.

"Rito and Mikan's mom had orange short hair that curled at the end and dressed quite stylishly. Their dad had black hair and wearing a bandanna, but looked like he was staying home. Giotto's uncle just looked liked an old man or to put it short he looks like the 9th Vongola boss form Katekyo Hitman Reborn.

"But I thought you guys were busy?" Rito asked.

"Well actually I was in Paris doing a fashion design when suddenly I was flown out." Rito and Mikan's mom said.

"I was able to help get her work done faster." Lala said.

"And I was busy working on my next master piece when I was given a lot more help so I had some free time." Rito and Mikan's dad said.

"I had Zastin and the others handle the rest." Lala said.

"As for me I wanted to come visit you but I wouldn't have made it in time, but then this young girl came and was able to get me here faster then ever." Timoteo said.

"I used Pyon, Pyon, Warp-kun mark 2." Lala said.

"But Sabai-san, Ringo-san why would you come all the way here for me when I'm not even your son?" Giotto asked.

"Well we wanted to come celebrate. After all you've been keeping Mikan and Rito company and you've helped them out a lot." Ringo said.

"Actually I think it's the other way around." Giotto said.

"Well to us you've always been like a 2nd son to us. Your like one of our family." Sabai said.

Giotto was really touched at what they said that he started to sob. Lala smiled and held his hand when he realized he was starting to cry and wiped the tears away.

"Plus we also wanted to see you and your finacee together." Ringo said as she smirked.

"I can see where Mikan gets it from now." Giotto said.

"By the way Giotto. I have a present for you. Come on in." Timoteo said as someone came in through the front door.

"So this is Giotto huh. He doesn't look like a loser." The strange person said as everyone was really surprised at what he looked like.

He's just a baby wearing a suit with a yellow pacifier for a necklace wearing a hat with an orange strap and had a green lizard sitting on the hat.

"Whats with the baby?" Giotto asked.

"Ciaossu! My names Reborn and I'm a hitman." Reborn said.

"Awww He's so cute!" Lala said as she picked up the baby and hugged him.

"What can I say. The ladies love me." Reborn said.

"Hey Uncle what is this?" Giotto asked.

"His name is Reborn and he's a specialized hitman who I've hired to be your tutor." Timoteo said.

"Why do I need a tutor?" Giotto asked.

"Giotto have you seen your grades?" Timoteo asked.

"Of course…a few months ago…" Giotto said.

"Well look and see." Timoteo said as he held out a paper with grades.

"Whats the problem my grades don't look that bad?" Giotto asked.

"Giotto in our family we cant just slack off we must rise to the top for that is what being a true Vongola bo-" Timoteo cut off by Giotto when he put his hand over his mouth.

"What was he trying to say?" Lala asked.

"Nothing! I need to talk with my Uncle for a little bit." Giotto said as he dragged his uncle to the kitchen while the baby followed them. "Uncle is this baby here for something else?" Giotto asked.

"Of course, he's also here to teach you to be a true Vongola boss." Timoteo.

"Uncle I told you thousands of times. I don't want to be a mafia boss." Giotto said.

"I can see why. After all I read from your data that your actually going to become the king of the universe. If you become king then you'll be the greatest mafia boss in the universe." Reborn said.

"Okay first of all that's different, a king…actually it does…" Giotto said as he was starting to think otherwise.

"Giotto…do you even want to be king?" Timoteo asked

"…To be honest no…I think about all the hard work it will be and I just don't know if I can handle it…but when I think that I get to be with Lala I just think it's worth it…so I'll become king if it's the only way I'll get to marry Lala." Giotto said.

"I must say that's quiet gutsy of you to choose something like that for a girl like her. It's actually what all mafia bosses need." Reborn said.

"For the last time I'm not becoming a mafia boss." Giotto said.

Little did they know Lala was listening to their conversation.

'So Giotto doesn't want to become king…but he's willing to do it for me…' Lala thought.

"Look Giotto you are the heir to the Vongola family and that means you cant escape your destiny." Timoteo said.

"Like I can accept that! I have a right to choose." Giotto said.

"Quit complaining and accept your fate." Reborn said.

"You have no right to decide my future, your just a baby." Giotto said as Reborn jumped up and kicked Giotto in the face making him crash into the wall.

"A baby who can kick your ass." Reborn said.

"Ok…You proved your point…" Giotto said as everyone went to check what all the noise was about.

"Whats going on?" Mikan asked.

"It's nothing. I just fell." Giotto said.

"Oh then lets start celebrating." Mikan said.

They all started celebrating his birthday like singing happy birthday and giving him presents. In case your curious Alaude got him a pen, G got him a book, Rito got him some new video game, and Run gave him herself which he started to run from.

"Alright here's my gift Giotto." Lala said holding out a small box.

Giotto opened the box and it looked like a pocket watch although it also looked a bit mechanical.

"Wow a pocket watch and you even added your special touch. Did you make it?" Giotto asked.

"Yeah, your Uncle told me that you would like it so I decided to make you one…I'm sorry if it looks a bit stupid…" Lala said.

"It's not stupid at all. I love it. Thank you very much." Giotto said as Lala blushed.

"Nice going Lala-chi. Hey Giotto why don't you kiss her as a thank you." Risa said as both Giotto and Lala blushed at the thought of kissing in front of everyone.

"K-Knock it off." Giotto said embarrassed.

"It's customary for the husband to kiss the wife after she's done something that's made you very happy." Reborn said.

"S-Shut up your just a baby so how would you know that?" Giotto asked

"Um…Giotto…" Lala called.

"What is i-" Giotto was cut off when Lala then kissed him.

Everyone was shocked at how bold Lala was and Giotto was even more shocked. They broke the kiss and Lala smiled.

"Happy Birthday Giotto." Lala said.

Giotto just looked at her blushing not even blinking.

"Nice one Lala-chi!" Risa said as Giotto and Lala blushed immensely.

"Alright now, Giotto I also have another present for you." Timoteo said as he then brought out a box. "I'm afraid that I'll have to ask everyone to leave the room for now except for Giotto, Alaude, G, Lampo, and Reborn." Timoteo said as everyone left the room.

"Now Giotto I actually am going to give you something that has been passed down to the Vongola family for generations." Timoteo said as he opened the box which was full of rings. "These are the Vongola rings. These rings are given to the boss and his gardians. You see Giotto I thought that it was the right time to give you this even though you still haven't found the rest of your guardians." Timoteo said.

"Wait this involves the mafia. I keep telling you I don't want to be part of the mafia." Giotto said.

"Giotto remember that letter you sent me about your encounter with Daemon Spade." Timoteo said as Giotto was then startled. "I'm giving this to you because it not only proves you are apart of the Vongola, but also because these rings have special powers that can help you protect her. I knew that even if Reborn trained you we still have no idea when they will strike and wouldn't have enough time. I honestly wanted to wait to give you this until I thought you were ready, but I don't think Daemon would wait so I decided to give you these now so that you would be ready when he makes his move." Timoteo said.

"Hey Giotto whats he talking about?" G asked.

"…Alright…I'll tell you…when I first met Daemon he said that one day he was gonna take Lala from me…and ever since then I've been really scared…" Giotto said.

"What?! Why didn't you tell us?!" G asked in anger.

"I didn't think it would matter because it has nothing to do with you guys." Giotto said.

"WHAT?!" G said in rage as Alaude then picked Giotto up by his collar holding him up.

"You piece of trash. You may think it's none of our business, but it is. If any of my students have been threatened then it's my job to protect them." Alaude said.

"He says that yet he beats up his students as well." Lampo said.

"Keeping something like this to yourself only makes the burden worse." Alaude said.

"Even if you say that what else can I do. I promised that I would protect her no matter what." Giotto said as Alaude threw him to the wall.

"Hey Alaude!" G said.

"You could ask for help. Normally I wouldn't help anyone, but in situations like this I have to. Besides I don't want my only friend to disappear." Alaude said.

"Alaude…" Giotto said as he was surprised.

"He's right! Giotto you don't have to be the only one that has to protect Lala. We can help as well." G said.

"Um…Even though I don't usually do things like this I'm also willing to help as well…" Lampo said.

Giotto was touched at what they all said. "Thank you…all of you…" Giotto said.

"It seems that you have found great people Giotto. Now then will you accept the rings?" Timoteo asked.

Giotto walked up to him and said, "Yes…"

"Very well. You three come here." Timoteo said. "These rings are the symbol of the Vongola meaning that you are an honored Vongola family. These rings also give power that are powered by the deatperation flames. For you Giotto the ring of the sky the one that colors and engulfs everything." Timoteo said as he handed Giotto the ring in the middle

"What does that mean?" Giotto asked.

"It represents what the person of the ring is, meaning that you accept anything and anyone." Timoteo said.

"So this represents me." Giotto said as he put the ring on his middle finger.

"Now for you three. You have helped Giotto sometimes and for that you have been chosen to be Vongla Guardians." Timoteo said.

"Whats that?" G asked.

"Vongola Gardians are like body guards for the boss meaning that you swear your allegiance to Giotto and promise to protect him." Timoteo said.

"Like I'll swear my allegiance to trash." Alaude said.

"It doesn't mean that your his servant. Your pretty much like family and you protect each other." Timoteo said.

"Hmph, fine." Alaude said.

"You three hold out your hands. Now Giotto hold out your Vongola ring to them." Timoteo said as they did what they said and their deathperation flames were coming out from their hands.

"W-what the hell?" G said.

"G. Do you swear your allegiance to the Vongola and as a Vongola guardian?" Timoteo asked.

"I…I swear." G said.

"Alaude. Do you swear your allegiance to the Vongola and as a Vongola Guardian?" Timoteo asked.

"I'm not that interested in protecting trash all the time, but if it means that I can get stronger then I agree to your terms." Alaude said.

"Lampo. Do you swear your allegiance to the Vongola and as a Vongola Guardian?" Timoteo asked.

Lampo gulped and said, "Y-Yeah whatever." Their deathperation flames grew brighter and then went inside Giotto's ring.

"Very well. Here are your rings. For you G the ring of the storm, the wind that fiercely whirls about. Continuously at the heat of attack, the storm of raging waves that never rest." Timoteo said as he handed G the ring and he put it on his middle finger. "Alaude, for you the ring of the clouds, the floating cloud that won't be caught by anyone and goes its own way. To be the aloof, drifting cloud who protects the family from an independent standpoint, and whom nothing can ever bind." Timoteo said as he handed Alaude the ring and he put it on his middle finger. "Lampo, for you the ring of lightning, the lightning that holds a harsh strike. He must not only take lightning, but also damage to the family, like a lightning rod." Timoteo said as he handed Lampo the ring and he put it on his middle finger. "Congratulations for you are now Vongola." Timoteo said.

"But Uncle they're still 3 more rings?" Giotto said.

"Yes that is for when you have found more to join and you will recruit them as your Vongola Guardians." Timoteo said.

"So what power can we do." G asked.

"You'll have to train to learn how to use it." Timoteo said.

"Hey Giotto. You do realize that you just accepted being the boss of the Vongola boss." Reborn said as Giotto's face went pale.

"Ha ha it looks like you cant turn back now." Timoteo said.

Giotto just got on his hands and knees in defeat.

Everyone had gone home except for Reborn who apparently is staying to tutor him on how to be a great boss.

"Hey Reborn why didn't you go back with my uncle?" Giotto asked.

"I told you. I'm your home tutor and I'm going to help turn you into a great boss." Reborn said.

"I keep telling you that I'm not going to accept it." Giotto said.

"You cant back down now. You took an oath." Reborn said.

"And what if I break it?" Giotto asked as the lizard on Reborn's hat turned into a gun and Reborn aimed it at Giotto.

"If you break it then you get death." Reborn said as Lala then walked into the kitchen and Reborn put the gun away.

"That was a fun party huh?" Lala said.

"Yeah I'm glad I got to see my Uncle, but at the same time I'm also pissed." Giotto said.

"Is it because your part of that mafia thing you told me about?" Lala asked.

"That and he gave us a baby." Giotto said.

"Well I think it'll be fun. After all we've been given another member of the family." Lala said.

"I guess when you put it like that I cant argue huh." Giotto said.

Lala then hugged him.

"You know, I wonder when will start having another baby." Lala said as Giotto gulped

"You do realize I'm right here." Reborn said as they both blushed and separated.

**Man that was pretty long huh. Anyways so far you know I'm going to have G fall for Run and I'm gonna have Run and Ren separate, but I need to think when that'll be the right time. I'm not gonna make up any first generation Vongola cause thats too complicated and yes I'm lazy so what. I'm kinda torn between whether I should have Giotto meet Ugetsu who is in the music club or kendo so I don't know what to go with and as for knuckle's I'm still trying to debate whether he should meet Giotto in the Boxing club or Knuckles goes to a catholic school so yeah I'm a bit torn on that if you guys have any ideas tell me and yes I will introduce them before the fight with Daemon Spade. Also I'm not having Lampo give up that easy yet so don't be fooled. Also I know the part of the Vongola oath might have not made any sense but it took me 3 days to finish this and it was complicated on trying to figure out how they agree so accept it. **


	13. Chapter 13

To Love Giotto

chapter 13

**Here is your chapter 13. Also I'll be introducing the Simon family but instead of Enema I'll be using Cozarto instead and if the manga actually shows the first generation Simon's in Katekyo Hitman Reborn then I'll change the 10 generation gardians to the first that they finally showed. Finally I don't think I'll introduce Shitopii and Kaoru because I still don't know Kaoru's flame and Shitopii is still confusing that I have no idea how she talks or thinks so yeah their or I'll replace them with someone else and have the replacements use their original flame. You'll see. Oh yeah and I don't think I'll have Risa, Mio, and Saruyama around that often cause honestly I find them annoying.**

It was a nice day and Giotto was waking up from his deep sleep and then he felt something soft and backed away falling off from the bed.

"L-Lala why are you naked?" Giotto said.

"….(yawn)…What are you talking about?" Lala asked as Giotto then saw that Lala was holding Reborn in her arms wearing clothing.

"Oh…so that was Reborn…wait why is Reborn in my bed?" Giotto asked.

"I couldn't help it. He looked so cute I wanted him to sleep with us." Lala said as she hugged Reborn.

"What can I say. The ladies love me." Reborn said

"(sigh) Whatever. Lets just get dressed. We're meeting everyone to celebrate new years soon." Giotto said.

"Oh yeah this will be our first new years with everyone!" Lala said in excitement.

"Thats right." Giotto said.

"I cant wait!" Lala said.

"Well get dressed and will go soon." Giotto said as Lala then left his room.

"Did you think that soft feeling were her boobs?" Reborn asked.

Giotto blushed immensely as Reborn took his leave. "What kind of baby is he?" Giotto wondered.

Giotto was ready as Lala was just coming down stairs in her yukata.

"How do I look?" Lala asked.

"You look beautiful." Giotto said with a smile.

"It's always nice to compliment the ladies." Reborn said as he jumped up into Lala's arms.

"Hey are you going to be in her arms the entire time?" Giotto asked.

"Don't worry Giotto I like carrying him because he's so cute." Lala said as they took their leave.

Giotto, Lala, Mikan, Rito, and Reborn were heading over to the school to meet up with their friends cause that's where they said they would meet. The people that were their were Haruna, Run, Yami, G, Lampo, and Alaude.

"Hey everyone." Giotto said.

"Giotto-kun!" Run said as she tried to hug Giotto but he dodged and hid behind Lala.

"H…Hi Run-chan…" Giotto said in fear.

Run giggled and said, "It looks like your all jumpy today. So how do I look Giotto-kun?"

"Y…you look fine…" Giotto said.

"All right everyone's here now. Then lets go." G said as they all started walking.

They had arrived at a small hill that had a tree to relax and watch the fireworks at.

"(sighh) Now this is nice." G said lying on the ground.

"Don't tell me your gonna be like that the entire time?" Giotto asked.

"Oh come on I wanna relax a bit. Cant I do that?" G Asked.

"Well I guess it's no problem." Giotto said.

"Don't get too comfortable after all were going to be starting the games soon." Reborn said.

"What games?" Giotto asked.

"The official Vongola ceremonial family new year's battle. Were going to test how much you all trust each other with this." Reborn said.

"We don't really need to do that." Giotto said.

"Oh come on it might be fun." Mikan said.

"Yeah games are always fun." Lala said.

"Count me out of this." Alaude said.

"Oh come on Alaude it's more fun with more people." Lala said.

"No thanks." Alaude said.

"Geez spoil sport." Lala said with a pout.

"It's fine let him go. We have enough people to participate in the official Vongola ceremonial family new year's battle." Reborn said.

"What exactly is this battle your talking about?" Giotto asked.

"It's a Vongola tradition a battle between allied families- which shows each other's enthusiasm for the new year. Representatives compete in New Year's-themed events to earn points towards the overall win. It also has a very fancy prize, but the losing side has to pay one hundred million yen." Reborn explained.

"I don't have that much…" Giotto said.

"Well then you better not lose or else you'll be homeless." Reborn said as Giotto's sweat dropped as he laughed sheepishly.

"Hey who's our opponent?" G asked.

"It's an old friend of mine and Giotto's too. Ah here he comes." Reborn said as a red haired man came walking up to them with some other people behind him.

"Cozarto?" Giotto said.

"Long time no see huh Giotto." Cozarto said.

"Unbelievable what are you doing here?" Giotto asked.

"Reborn invited me for the Vongola ceremony to be your opponent for your family." Cozarto said.

"Giotto who's this?" Lala asked.

"Oh his names Cozarto and he's an old friend from Italy." Giotto said.

"By the way I heard that you actually willingly accepted to become the next Vongola boss." Cozarto said.

"More like I was tricked into it." Giotto said looking down.

"Oh…Um so this is your family huh?" Cozarto asked.

"Well I guess you could say that." Giotto said

"And I presume that the pink haired girl is the girlfriend you've been telling me about. She's quite a beauty." Cozarto said.

Lala hugged Giotto's arm and said, "I'm Lala and I'm Giotto's fiancee!"

"Fiancee huh? You sure are a sly one Giotto." Cozarto said as he smirked.

"Hey stop teasing me." Giotto said as they both laughed but G was getting a bit jealous at how friendly they were.

"By the way let me introduce you to my family. Adelheid, Julie, Koyo, Bazil, and Rauji.

"They look like great people." Giotto said.

"We look forward to crushing you and take your one million yen." Adelheid said politely while bowing.

"S..She said all that so politely." Giotto said with a sweat dropping.

"Come on Adelheid don't be so harsh. After all he's got quite a a lot of beautiful women." Julie said.

"Is he a playboy?" Giotto whispered to Cozarto.

"Sadly yes." Cozarto said.

"Don't show sympathy to the enemy. It'll just make them think your weak." Koyo said while pushing up his glasses like a smart person.

"Smart words from an idiot who looks smart." Adelheid said.

"Oh shut up!" Koyo said in anger.

"Hey come on Koyo just calm down." Rauji said.

"That's right we don't want to anger others." Bazil said.

Giotto laughed and said, "Your all very unique after all huh?"

"So what about your family?" Cozarto asked.

"Oh right. You already know Lala. This is Run, Yami, Mikan, Rito, Haruna, Lampo, G, and Alaude." Giotto introduced.

"They all seem very interesting." Cozarto said.

"Well now that you have caught up a bit start preparing cause were gonna start soon." Reborn said

"I'll be right back. I just need to use the bathroom." Giotto said as he left. "(sigh) Sweet relief. I should have done it at home." Giotto said as he was walking back to the gang but then he saw a bunch of people gathered around. "Whats going on over there?" Giotto wondered as he walked to the crowd.

He saw that the person responsible was a person playing the flute. His name was Ugetsu and he had black spiky hair and brown eyes (Just have him look like Yamamoto cause it's easier that way). He goes to the same high school as Giotto although he mostly spends his time in the music club because he cherishes it more than anyone. He was playing the flute quite beautifully and everyone was amazed and felt very calm. He finally finished and everyone clapped for how good he was then left.

Giotto went up to him and said, "That was amazing. You played the flute so calmly and beautifully that it made me feel like that I had no worries."

"Well I'm glad to hear that and thank you. I play music because it is very important to me. I love nothing more then it." Ugetsu said.

"You know you look kinda familiar." Giotto said.

"Well maybe you've seen me in the halls after all we both go to Sanion high." Ugetsu said.

"Oh yeah so you go to Sanion High too?" Giotto asked.

"Yes although, I mostly spend my time in the music room so I don't really have time to socialize. Oh where are my manners, my name is Ugetsu." Ugetsu said.

"My name is Giotto." Giotto said.

"Ah yes I've heard of you from the people from the music club about how your engaged to a beautiful woman." Ugetsu said.

"Well yeah, apparently." Giotto said.

"I'm honored to meet the legendary man who seems to be the talk of everyone. Although sadly they mostly talk about mean things about you." Ugetsu said.

"Yeah I'm used to that. Well I have to head back to my friends but maybe we can talk another time." Giotto said.

"Yes maybe some other time." Ugetsu said as Giotto left.

Giotto had gotten back to his friends and it looked like Reborn had set up everything. "All right now that Giotto is here we shall now start the Ceremony. The first challenge shall be fortune slip." Reborn said.

"Whats that?" Giotto asked.

"Heres how it goes." Reborn said as he snapped his fingers and a crocodile came falling from the tree.

"W-What the hell Reborn!" Rito shouted.

"Inside the crocodiles mouth are fortune slips. You must grab them from the crocodiles mouth before it closes or else you lose your hand. Here's how we rate it. Very good fortune= 2 points, Better fortune= 1 point, Good fortune = 0 points, Bad fortune= -1 points, and Very bad fortune= -2 points. Now start drawing from the crocodiles mouth." Reborn said.

"Are you nuts that's too dangerous!" Lampo shouted.

"But it's tradition, now go for it." Reborn said.

"But what if we get hurt?" Giotto asked.

"Do not worry Giotto Vongola. I'll draw the cards." Yami said.

"A-Are you sure?" Giotto asked.

"It won't be a problem." Yami said as her hair turned to hands and it opened the crocodiles mouth and she drew 5 lots. "Is it okay if I grabbed more then one?" Yami asked.

"Yeah that's fine. Lets see. Good, good, bad, very bad, very good. - 1 points for the Vongola family. Now the Simon family." Reborn said.

"I'll handle this." Koyo said as he grabbed 2 from the croc.

"Very good, and Very good. The Simon family is now in the lead with 4 points." Reborn said.

Yami looked a bit down because she was responsible for it.

"H-hey Yami you don't need to look so down after all it's just a game." Giotto said.

"I don't need your sympathy Giotto Vongola." Yami said giving him the cold shoulder.

"Now for the second round Japanese battledore." Reborn said as he dropped 2 battledores. "These battledores are made from steel and weigh 50 kilos and the shuttlecock weighs 20 kilos." Reborn explained.

"Are you insane! Why do we have to use these?" Rito asked.

"I told you it's tradition." Reborn said.

"(sigh) Fine then I'll do it." Giotto said as he picked up the battledore.

"Then will use Rauji." Cazarto said as Rauji picked up the battledore and him and Giotto were set and ready.

"If you drop the shuttlecock or knock it outside the court, you lose." Reborn said

"So it's like badminton." Giotto said.

"Do your best Giotto were counting on you." G said.

"You can do it Giotto-kun!" Run cheered.

"Come on Giotto you can do it!" Lala cheered.

"The game is for three points, and the winner will receive 20 points. Now begin." Reborn said as he blew the whistle.

Rauji made the first serve and the shuttlecock was aiming straight at Giotto and Giotto reacted quickly by hitting it back at Rauji. The next thing they knew they were passing it back and forth like they were playing hot potato. Giotto then made his move and hit the shuttlecock as hard as he could and it went past Rauji and Giotto won.

"19 points for the Vongola family. 19 vs 4 points and the Vongola family makes an amazing comeback. The next round shall be Carta. If you win then it'll be 30 points. Choose 4 people to do this." Reborn said.

"Then we choose Julie, Koyo, Adelheid, and Bazil." Cozarto said.

"Hey Giotto let us girls handle it." Lala said.

"Um ok. We choose Lala, Haruna, Run, and Mikan." Giotto said.

"Very well then I shall read the cards so lets begin. The law of steel, the Vongola family is very close-" Reborn said as Run just went for the card but it exploded and Run was sent flying.

"What was that?" G asked.

"If you make a mistake then the Carta will explode." Reborn said.

"W-what? Reborn yo-" Giotto said as he was cutoff.

"It's ok Giotto we can handle it so don't worry." Lala said.

"O…ok fine." Giotto said as he was still against it.

"Now then. The law of steel, the Vongola family is very close but the boss isn't very smart; he is Giotto Vongola." Reborn said as everyone was trying to get the right card and the one who succeeded was Lala.

"I got it!" Lala said.

"Now for the next one and whoever gets it wins since the Vongola family made one mistake and then redeemed it will settle it with this last one. It's should be very easy. My name is home tutor Hitman Reborn." Reborn said as they all were after the card. They were all going after it like monkeys and the card flew up in the air and then Adelheid got it. "The winner is Simon family with 34 points." Reborn said.

The girls looked really sad.

Giotto patted Lala's head and said, "Don't worry Lala we'll get the next one." Giotto said.

"No fair I want to be pat by Giotto-kun!" Run said.

"O…ok…" Giotto said as he patted Run's head while G looked a bit ticked off.

"Now lets move on to the next round." Reborn said.

"Giotto let me take this one." G said. 'I'll use this opportunity to prove to Run-chan that I'm skilled too.' G thought.

"Ok do your best." Giotto said.

"So whats the next challenge Reborn-san? G asked.

"The next battle is Fuku-warai. This will be worth 30 points" Reborn said as G looked pale.

The round ended with G failing horribly.

G was sobbing in defeat and then looked at Run. "…Run-chan…" G said but Run just ignored him cause she was disappointed which made G fall to pieces and apparently literally.

"Simon family has 64 points while the Vongola family has 19." Reborn said.

"At this rate were gonna lose." Rito said.

"Guess were toast." Haruna said.

Giotto was on his hands and knees sulking for worrying about how he has to pay off that debt.

"Um…Giotto…" Lala said trying to cheer him up.

"I'm sorry Giotto it's my fault that it's like this." G said.

"No the blame should be on us since were the ones who also failed." Mikan said.

"No…don't blame yourselves…after all were a team so no blaming others." Giotto said as he got up.

"We will win this." Giotto said.

"I've decided that the final round will be worth 100 points so whoever wins will be the victor. The final round is making rice cakes. Who ever makes the best sweet bean rice cake for me shall be the winner. All participants shall be involved with this and no one is allowed to slack off. Everyone must help out or else your disqualified." Reborn said.

"This should be an easy challenge since cooking's pretty much my life." Mikan said.

"So what do we do first?" Run asked.

"Well we need to separate groups since this is a team effort so some will help make make the sweet beans and the others will help make the rice." Mikan said.

"Then I'll help making the beans sweet!" Lala said as everyone turned pale because her cooking was poisonous.

"Um Lala-chan how about you just boil the water after all that's very important." Mikan said.

"Okay!" Lala said as everyone sighed in relief.

Everyone was doing their best to make the rice cakes and making sure Lala didn't add her special touches. Eventually they finished and it was time for the taste testing.

"Now it's time to see who's is better." Reborn said as he took a bite out of Simon families rice cake. "Very good. You made sure to add a nice taste to the sweetness of it all and made shore the rice wasn't too much. Now for the Vongola family." Reborn said as he took a bite out of their rice cake. "This is-" Reborn was cut off when suddenly something came crashing down into the ground.

It was a rocket that looked like it was for one person. The door opened and came out was someone who looked like a praying mantis but also a humanlike body. He had blades for hands. His head looked like a humans head and face and had long blonde hair like a pretty boy but when he opens his mouth it looks like a praying mantis mouth.

"Ah Lala-chan! I am so glad I had found you and you look so cute in that yukata." The alien said.

"Yakuya!" Lala said.

"I'm so glad you remember me, so Lets get back on my rocket and head back to my planet so we can get married." Yakuya said.

"He's another fiance candidate isn't he?" Rito said.

"Yes. His name is Yakuya and he is the next prince inline to become king of his planet Falla. They kinda resemble The species Preying Mantis on your planet and also have very high tempers if things don't go their way. They have also caused many murders during The Great Universal War." Peke said.

"Oh come on we don't get that mad. Now come Lala-chan run straight into my arms." Yakuya said with his blade arms open for her.

"You mean those things that'll slice her head off." Lampo said.

"And besides I already told you that I hate you since your kind did so many cruel things to people. Your the worst." Lala said as she did the something she did to the other fiance candidates.

"Oh Lala-chan I know you saw my kind for their ugly doings but I am different as you can see for how handsome I am." Yakuya said.

"Um I don't think you have a chance." Giotto said.

"But do not worry for our love can overcome this. Now Lala-chan grab my hand." Yakuya said as he held out his blade hand.

"What hand." G said.

"Why aren't you coming over Lala-chan. After all I love you." Yakuya said.

"And I hate you." Lala said not looking at him.

"I know why. It's because you Giotto have brainwashed Lala-chan and have been deceiving her!" Yakuya said.

"Here we go again." Giotto said with a sweat drop.

"I will take you down by force and free Lala-chan from your devilish ways so prepare your self." Yakuya said as he disappeared.

"W-where did he go?" Giotto asked.

"Yakuya's species also has the ability to move very fast that no one can see them." Peke said as Yakuya appeared in front of Giotto about to slice him, but then something hit his blade and caused him to miss.

Giotto backed away from Yakuya. They saw that the thing that hit his blade was in the tree that looked like a knife.

"I'm sorry but I don't like people who try to hurt my friends." Someone said as the blade then flew back to the person who threw it.

"Ugetsu!" Gotto said.

"Nice to see you again Giotto." Ugetsu said.

"Who are you you?" Yakuya asked.

"My name is Ugetsu and if you want to get to Giotto you have to get through me first." Ugetsu said as he broke his flute into three pieces and flames were coming out of them then turned to knives.

"That's a deathperation flame!" G said as he then saw Alaude brought out his Deathperation flame.

"This is going to be fun." Alaude said.

"Hey Alaude come on you cant fight him, he's trying to help us!" G said.

"Shut up. I don't take orders from trash." Aluade said as he was then hit by a bullet and fell to the ground.

Everyone was shocked and saw that it was Reborn who shot him. "Don't worry he's not dead. He's just unconscious like Mikan, Yami, Haruna, Run, and Rito." Reborn said.

"Enough of this I'm here to dispose of Giotto and win Lala-chan!" Yakuya said.

"Then you have to get through me first." Ugetsu said while holding up the three knives with blue flames coming out of the blades.

"Very well then." Yakuya said as he disappeared again.

Ugetsu was on guard waiting when Yakuya then appeared from above and tried to slice his head off but Ugetsu reacted quickly and used his knives to block it. Ugetsu then jumped away then put one knife in his mouth and the other two in each of his hands He then ran straight at Yakuya as did he and then jumped over him and attacked from behind. Yakuya was blown into the air but then brought out wings and started flying. Ugetsu jumped towards him and Yakuya started flying towards him. Ugetsu threw two knives that were connected by blue flames like string and wrapped around his torso. Yakuya was unable to fly and fell to the ground.

"So I guess you lose." Ugetsu said with a smile.

"No I will win the heart of Lala-chi if it's the last thing I do!" Yakuya said trying to struggle is way out.

"Shouldn't you also consider her feelings. Lala-chan do you choose Giotto?" Ugetsu asked.

Lala smiled and held Giotto's hand and said, "Yes, I do because I love him."

Yakuya got pissed and struggled again. "Lies! Lies! He's deceiving you!" Yakuya said.

"I guess some people are very stubborn. So Giotto why don't you do the honers." Ugetsu said.

"Sure." Giotto said as he put his gloves on went into hyper mode and put Yakuya back in his rocket (Ugetsu got his knives back). He shut the door and grabbed the rocket then spun and threw it all the way back into space.

"So what if he comes back?" G asked.

"Don't worry. Cause Zastin will make sure he never comes back." Lala said.

"Well thanks Ugestu for saving me back there, but how did you know that I had a deathperation flame?" Giotto asked.

"I've seen a lot of you guys with your flames that it's not that hard to miss and you should be more careful cause others can see too and I cant keep them from not finding out forever." Ugetsu said.

"W-Wait you've been keeping our secret safe?" G asked.

"Pretty much." Ugetsu said with a smile.

"Well I cant thank you enough." Giotto said.

"You also seem to be very skilled. How would you like to be an honorary Vongola?" Reborn asked.

"What? Reborn." Giotto said.

"Whats that? Some kind of club?" Ugetsu asked.

"You can say that and once you enter you can never leave." Reborn said.

"Ugetsu don't do it cause it's quite troublesome." Giotto said.

"Well I'm already part of a club so no thanks." Ugetsu said.

"Don't worry it won't interfere with your club activities in anyway. So what do you say?" Reborn asked.

"Hey come on. Ugetsu you really don't wanna join." Giotto said.

"Actually I'd be glad to. After all you people seem pretty fun." Ugetsu said.e

"Hey this isn't all fun and games. Being an honorary Vongola Guardian means swearing your loyalty to Giotto." G said.

"Sure I swear." Ugetsu said.

"You need to be more serous!" G said with more irritation as Ugetsu laughed.

"Your pretty funny." Ugetsu said as G got pissed.

"Enough. Since you agree to the terms hold out your hand to Giotto." Reborn said as Ugetsu did what he ordered.

"Ugetsu think carefully cause this is joining the mafia and you can never get out." Giotto said.

"Even if the mafia is cruel I know that you'll turn it into something that's calming and peaceful." Ugetsu said as Giotto had nothing else to say.

"Giotto hold out your ring." Reborn ordered as Giotto did what he said and the deathperation flame was emitting from Ugetsu's hand.

"Oh, pretty!" Lala said childishly.

"Ugetsu. Do you swear your allegiance to the Vongola and as a Vongola Guardian?" Reborn asked.

"I swear." Ugetsu said as his deathperation flame went in Giotto's ring.

"You are now an official Vongola Guardian. Here is your ring, the ring of rain. The shower that washes away everything. Squaring the accounts washing away the blood spilled, the requiem rain." Reborn said as he handed Ugetsu the ring and he put on his middle finger.

"I'm glad to be apart of your club." Ugetsu said with a smile.

"Damn you Flute moron it's not a club!" G yelled as Ugetsu laughed while Giotto just smiled.

"And thus the Vongola ceremony was postpone to next year, but the Vongola family has gained a new family member" Reborn said.

"At least I don't have to pay." Giotto said in relief.

"Well congrats on gaining a new familia." Cozarto said.

"Oh, thanks, I guess." Giotto said.

"Well we had fun, but we need to get going back to, Italy but it was fun seeing you again." Cozarto said as him and his Guardians left.

After it was over and everyone woke up they went home. Mikan, Run, Rito, Yami, and Haruna had forgotten all about the deathperation flames. Giotto thought it was best since they might get involved and just decided to keep it a secret. Giotto, Lala, and Reborn went in there house while saying good night to Rito and Mikan.

"That was a great New years and a lot of fun." Lala said.

"Giotto. I'm hungry." Reborn said.

"Okay I'll make you something." Giotto said.

"Hey Giotto I cant wait till next year." Lala said.

"I'd say the same, but I'm scared of that ceremonies penalty." Giotto said.

"It's tradition." Reborn said.

"But the most fun I had was spending it with all our friends." Lala said.

"Yeah and so lets look forward to more genera…" Giotto stopped cause he realized that it wouldn't go on forever.

"…You know even if we get married and you become king we can still live on earth." Lala said.

"Where is this coming from?" Giotto asked.

"…I heard that your not very happy becoming king and I figured it's a burden for you to have to marry me and be burdened with all this work." Lala said looking down.

Giotto patted her head and said, "Lala I'm choosing to become king because I love you and I want to be with you so don't worry." Giotto said.

"But…If you want I can cut all family ties and you don't have to become king and we can still be together." Lala said.

"Don't do that…If you do then you'll be separated from your family and I don't want that. I want you to still be apart of your family. Lala it's fine I promise." Giotto said.

"Are you sure?" Lala asked.

"Yes I'm sure." Giotto said as he kissed her.

"Looks like things are getting hot." Reborn said as they were embarassed and separated.

**Hope you enjoyed and I think I might have made Ugetsu become a Guardian too soon but I don't know any other scene that would be better plus I'm really tired right now. So hope you enjoyed.**


	14. Chapter 14

To Love Giotto

chapter 14

**On your marks, get set, chapter 14. Also I have decided not to make Knuckles religious because I have no idea how he talks. Enjoy.**

It was a cold day for winter had come in but today was actually pretty special for today was Valentines day. Now lets start off with Giotto and Rito walking to school with Reborn on Giotto's shoulder.

"Man it's really cold." Giotto said.

"No surprise since it's winter." Rito said.

"You should grow up. Being a mafia boss means being able to handle anything so the cold should be nothing." Reborn said.

"I don't wanna hear that from a baby. Plus why are you coming with us? You don't go to our school." Giotto said

"Because I'm your home tutor and I need to see how well you do in school." Reborn said.

"(Sigh) You know it's also Valentines day. You must be hoping to get Chocolates from Haruna huh?" Giotto said.

Rito blushed and said, "I-I'm not expecting it! But if she were to give me chocolates…it would be nice." Rito said going to his own world.

"I thought so." Giotto said.

"He's got the mind of child." Reborn said.

"Coming from a baby is just strange." Giotto said.

"What about you? After all it's no doubt Lala's giving you chocolates since she stayed behind to finish making hers." Rito said.

"Actually I'm also excited since I never got any chocolates before." Giotto said.

"Maybe it's because your grades aren't high enough." Reborn said as they then bumped into Haruna.

"S-Sarenji!" Rito said.

"Y-Yuuki-kun. Giotto-san. Reborn-kun. Good morning." Haruna said.

"Morning Sarenji. Well I should hurry to school since I need to get to the library and check out a book fast so later." Giotto said as he stormed off leaving them alone.

"U-Um Good morning." Rito said a little late.

"Y-Yeah good morning." Haruna said as they both started walking together.

'Man this is awkward. We haven't been alone since the time we went to try to discover the ghost. Plus there was that time she said she had a crush on a guy and wasn't gonna date anyone else till she confessed to him, but who is he.' Rito thought.

'I made Yuuki-kun chocolates, but how should I give them to him. Should I just say their giri chocolates.

"S-So it sure is cold huh?" Rito said.

"Y-Yeah it is. By the way I didn't see Lala-chan with you guys." Haruna said.

"Oh she had some business to take care of." Rito said.

'Maybe I should give them to him now.' Haruna thought

"Oh isn't that G?" Rito said as him and Haruna ran up to him. "Yo G-san." Rito said.

"Oh…hey Rito. Haruna." G said as he just kept walking.

'Looks like he's still the same when Giotto's not around. He only lightens up to him since they've known each other for a long time.' Rito said.

"Hey G-san, are you looking forward for today since it's Valentines day." Haruna asked.

"N-Not really." G said while blushing.

"You know we know about your crush on Run-chan. Giotto told us." Rito said.

"W-What? That guy!" G said.

"Are you hoping to get chocolates from Run-chan?" Haruna asked.

But G started walking faster.

"I guess he's too shy." Rito said. 'Although I wonder what he would think if he knew that Run-chan and Ren share the same body.' Rito thought.

Meanwhile at Sainan high where Giotto was walking to class.

"I bet Lala got here first since she can fly." Giotto said.

"Giotto-kun!" Someone called out.

Giotto turned and then was knocked down to the floor while Reborn jumped off his shoulder.

"Ow…what was that fo-" Giotto stopped talking when he realized the person on top of him was Run.

"Giotto-kun. I have some chocolates I want to give you." Run said as she grabbed a piece of chocolate and put it on her mouth."Say ahhh." Run said holding the chocolate on her lips.

Giotto was speechless and freaking out.

"Oh Giotto, Run-chan, it looks like you two get along well huh." Lala said as Giotto backed away from Run.

"L-Lala this isn't what it looks like!" Giotto said but then noticed Lala holding a basket of chocolates. "Why do you have so many chocolates?" Giotto asked.

"It's Valentines day right. So I'm giving everyone chocolates." Lala said as she gave some to some random person.

"Lala I think you misunderstand what Valentines day is about." Giotto said.

"Well it just shows how kind she is." Reborn said as he jumped on Giotto's shoulder.

"Here have some Run-chan." Lala said.

"T…Thank you Lala…" Run said as she thought Lala as only a rival, but begrudgingly accepted it and took a bite.

"When we get home remind me to brief you on earths holidays." Giotto said.

"Well aside from that here have one." Lala offered.

"Oh thanks." Giotto said with a smile.

"Looks like your wish came true." Reborn said.

"R-Reborn." Giotto said.

He was about to take a bite but then, "Giotto-kun…" Run said in a seductive voice.

She was sweating and it looked like her eyes were full of lust.

"U-Um…Run are you okay?" Giotto asked as Run tried to kiss Giotto but he started to run.

"Giotto-kun…" Run said as she started to chase him.

"Oh are you guys playing tag?" Lala wondered.

"Hey Lala." Rito said.

"Hey Rito, Haruna, want some chocolates?" Lala offered.

"Your giving them to everyone?" Rito asked.

"Yup." Lala answered as They both took one.

"Well it does look tasty." Rito said but then noticed the classroom full of people acting strange. "What the? Why is everyone acting like that?" Rito asked as he saw all the guys staring at Haruna.

"Chair women looks really cute." Some guy said as they were getting closer to her.

Haruna was scared and then Rito grabbed her hand and they started to run.

Meanwhile back to Giotto and Run.

"Giotto-kun…" Run said as she was chasing him.

Giotto was running fast and went in the next room before she caught up.

"Eh…Giotto-kun…Where did you go?" Run asked as she passed the room.

"(pant) (pant) Whats gotten into her?" Giotto asked.

"Isn't that how she usually acts?" Reborn asked.

"That's true." Giotto said, but then noticed someone punching a sand bag.

He was punching really fast and then threw one more punch and the sand bag broke.

'Whoa he's strong.' Giotto thought.

The person had black spiky hair and yellow eyes. His name was Knuckles and he was the captain of the boxing club who loved to recruit members and hoped to fight strong opponents. Knuckles noticed Giotto then ran towards him.

"Hey your that Giotto guy who boxed with that guy Ren right?" Knuckles asked excitedly.

"Y-Yeah why?" Giotto asked.

"I knew it! Hey you should join the boxing club. After all you showed some nice moves before!" Knuckles said.

"Um….no thanks." Giotto said.

"(sigh) Oh well. I wanted to ask that Ren guy as well, but he hardly shows up to school for some reason so I hoped you would agree." Knuckles said.

"Well he is quite busy." Giotto said with a sweat drop.

"Hey Giotto maybe you should join." Reborn whispered.

"Huh. I'm not interested in boxing." Giotto whispered.

"But you use gloves so it could train you to fight better." Reborn whispered.

"Well…" Giotto whispered

"Are you sure you won't reconsider. You really are good." Knuckles said.

"I'm sorry but I'm not that interested." Giotto said.

"But…I know! How about this. I challenge you to a boxing match and if I win you have to join!" Knuckles said.

"H-Huh?" Giotto said.

"I think that would be a great idea." Reborn said.

"Reborn you have no say in this." Giotto said.

"Please we hardly get members here, so will you at least challenge me. If you win then I'll drop the whole thing." Knuckles said.

Giotto was speechless, but then heard a loud noise.

"Okay I accept, but lets do it some other time. I have something to do right now." Giotto said as he left quick.

"Eh…okay then... I'll challenge you later…" Knuckles said confused.

Giotto was running towards the loud scream since it was Lala's.

"Lala!" Giotto said as he saw bunch of guys around her.

"Giotto!" Lala said.

Giotto jumped over them picked Lala up and ran away from them. They stopped at Mikado's office.

"Oh my whats with you two?" Mikado asked.

"The entire school is acting crazy." Giotto answered.

"I don't understand why. They started acting weird when I gave them chocolates." Lala said.

"Oh my you gave others the chocolate?" Mikado asked.

"Wait you know something about this?" Giotto asked.

"Lala came to me asking how to make chocolates and I told her to add a special medical herb that acts as a aphrodisiac, but I thought she was going to give them to you." Mikado said.

'S-She's so manipulative.' Giotto thought.

"That actually would have been interesting to see how Giotto would act. Here have some chocolates." Reborn said holding some chocolate Lala made.

"Reborn!" Giotto said.

"Wait your not supposed to give everyone chocolates?" Lala asked.

"No Lala your supposed to give them to someone special to you…wait Lala did you give the chocolates to anyone else?" Giotto asked eager.

"Oh um I gave some to Rito and Haruna." Lala said as Giotto freaked out out.

"Don't worry the effects are temporary so they shouldn't last long. Although I can't say the same for what they may do in that state." Mikado said.

"Maybe their doing echii things." Reborn said

"Thats not good!" Giotto said as he left.

"Giotto wait up!" Lala said as Reborn jumped into her arms.

"(sigh) It's a shame that he didn't get the chocolates. I wonder what he would have done to Lala." Mikado said.

Meanwhile Rito and Haruna just hid in the gym equipment room.

"I think we lost them. We should hide in here until everyone has calmed down." Rito said, but then noticed Haruna was sweating. "Sarenji are you alright?" Rito asked.

"I don't know. Since I took a bite of Lala's chocolates my body feels hot." Haruna said as she then looked at Rito and started to crawl over to him.

"H-Hey what are you doing?" Rito asked scared.

"My body feels hot…help me cool down…" Haruna said as she was then on top of Rito.

"S-S-Sarenji…" Rito said. 'Wait is she acting this way because of the chocolates. What did Lala put in those?' Rito thought.

"Yuuki-kun…I love you…" Haruna said as she then kissed Rito.

Rito's face was going red completely and he nearly fainted but was able to stay strong and not lose conciseness. They broke the kiss and Rito backed away from Haruna.

'S-s-s-s-she just k-k-k-kissed me…I know this is because of the chocolates but…YES! SHE SAID SHE LOVED ME AND KISSED ME! I'M SO HAPPY!' Rito thought.

"Yuuki-kun… please…" Haruna said.

"S-Sarenji please calm down. Your not acting like your self." Rito said nervously.

"Please…accept my chocolates…" Haruna said as she held out the box of chocolates.

"Ehh." Rito said.

"I made these for you and wanted to give them to you." Haruna said.

"Um…Sure." Rito said as Haruna stuck the box in his mouth.

"Is it delicious?" Haruna asked.

"Mhr ghrishush (They're delicious)" Rito said.

"Thank goodness." Haruna said happy but then she fainted.

"Ah Sarenji? Sarenji?" Rito called out.

Haruna then woke up.

"What happened? Where am I?" Haruna asked then noticed the box of chocolates.

"O-oh um Sarenji can I have these?" Rito asked.

'When did I give them to him?' Haruna thought. "Um…sure." Haruna said with a sweat drop.

"Thank you. Oh right lets see if people are still acting the way they are." Rito said.

"What? Everyones acting different?" Haruna asked.

"I'll explain later." Rito said as him and Haruna left.

Now lets go to G.

"I wonder whats up with everyone. Their all acting so weird." G said as he then saw Run wondering in the halls.

"R-Run-chan! Hows it going." G said as Run then tackled G down to the floor. "R-Run-chan?" G said shocked at how she was acting.

"G-kun…I love you." Run said as she kissed G.

'Oh my god! She said she loved me! This is awesome!' G thought.

Giotto and Lala then came in.

"Ah, G! Run!" Giotto said as him, Lala, and Reborn were shocked to see those two kissing. They broke the kiss.

"G-G-Giotto! R-R-Run-chan just said…" G stopped when Run got off him and ran to Giotto.

"Giotto-kun... I love you!" Run said as she tried to tackle him but Giotto dodged and she fell.

"EHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" G said shocked.

"Let me explain. Lala gave everyone chocolates that had an aphrodisiac and Run ate one so now she's falling in love with everyone." Giotto explained.

G went pale, "S…so…my first kiss…was a lie…" G said sad.

"Huh. Where am I?" Run asked.

"Oh Run-chan is back to normal." Lala said.

"Too bad. I wanted to see what she'd do next." Reborn said.

Run then sneezed and switched to Ren.

"R-Ren? What happened to Run-chan?" G asked confused.

"Huh. We share the same body. Run just switched with me. Didn't you know that?" Ren said as he then noticed he was wearing a skirt.

"N…no way…so I also kissed a guy…" G said as he looked like he was gonna faint.

"Um maybe we should take G to the nurses office." Giotto said.

After that whole mess ended Giotto, Lala, Reborn, and Rito were heading home.

"So how was G when you took him to the nurses office?" Lala asked.

"Well…." Giotto said.

_FLASHBACK_

"So I'm sorry I didn't tell you about Run and Ren. So are you okay?" Giotto asked.

G was looking really down that he didn't show his face.

"Giotto…I think I can look past this…" G said.

"Huh?" Giotto asked.

"Technically their minds aren't the same meaning I can look past this. I just have to wait for Ren to sneeze and change back to Run-chan." G said.

"W-What about Ren?" Giotto asked.

"Who cares." G said as Giotto couldn't believe it. "I CAN LOOK PAST THIS AND I WILL MAKE RUN-CHAN FALL IN LOVE WITH ME!" G said with determination.

_FLASHBACK OVER_

"Things are going pretty fine with him." Giotto said.

"Although I admire he's able to look past it." Reborn said.

"By the way whats wrong with Rito?" Lala asked as they saw the love struct idiot with a extremely happy face.

"I have no idea. Maybe he got those chocolates from Haruna?" Gitotto said.

"Or maybe when they were in the chocolate state he became a man." Reborn said.

"Rito's not a man?" Lala asked.

"Don't ask, please." Giotto said

They all arrived at Giotto's house.

"Were back." Giotto said.

"Were back!" Lala said.

"Welcome back you guys…Whats with Rito?" Mikan asked as Rito went to the kitchen.

"We have no idea." Giotto said.

Giotto was in his room trying to forget what happened today when Lala then entered his room.

"Oh hey Lala. Whats up." Giotto asked.

"I came to give you your Valentine chocolates." Lala said holding up chocolates.

"U-um…" Giotto said worried.

"Don't worry Mikan helped me make them." Lala said.

Lala then sat next him on his bed and put the chocolate on her lips.

"W-What are you doing?" Giotto asked surprised.

" I heard from Mikado-sensei that this was a good way to give you chocolates. Say Ahhhh." Lala said.

Giotto gulped and then kissed her.

"Looks like things are getting hot in here." Reborn said standing at the door.

"R-Reborn!" Giotto said.

**Hope you enjoyed and also I'm gonna separate Run and Ren soon maybe the next chapter or not.**


	15. Chapter 15

To Love Giotto

chapter 15

**Begin the running of chapter 15. Also I'm not putting Lambo or I-pin in this but I might put in the 7 babies.**

It was a regular sunny day and summer had come around and now kids are wearing their summer uniforms. Now lets start with Giotto, Lala, Rito, and Reborn (sitting on Giotto's shoulder) walking to school.

"It's so hot…" Lala said.

"Well it is the beginning of summer." Giotto said.

"Maybe I should just strip naked for the rest of the day." Lala said as Giotto and Rito blushed.

"L-Lala!" Rito freaked out.

"I'm just joking." Lala said.

"Sometimes I fear you aren't." Giotto said.

"Then it would be your responsibility to stop her." Reborn said.

"Either way today I'm happy because I get to go in something called a swimming pool." Lala said.

"Oh yeah today the girls have swimming class. You've been looking forward to this day for a long time haven't you?" Giotto asked.

"Yeah! I've never been in a pool but I bet it'll be fun." Lala said.

"So is Peke gonna be your swim suit?" Rito asked.

"Of course I'm 100% water proof." Peke said.

Giotto then realized someone was watching them.

"Hey you!" Giotto shouted as the mysterious person left and Giotto tried to go after him but he got away.

"Giotto whats wrong?" Rito asked.

"I saw some guy spying on us." Giotto said.

"You sure it wasn't your imagination." Lala said.

" No I'm serious I saw someone but he got away." Giotto said as he saw Reborn staring at something. "Whats up Reborn?" Giotto asked.

"Nothing. Now lets get to school." Reborn said as he jumped on Giotto's shoulder.

They were in class, but Giotto couldn't get his mind off the person who was spying on them.

'I wonder who he was. Was he a fiance candidate or was he one of Lala's fan club members trying to get snap shots of her? Maybe it's Daemon making his move? If that's the case I need to be cautious.' Giotto thought. Giotto noticed that someone was watching through the classroom door. "Hey you!" Giotto shouted as he went after the stalker.

"Ehhh…were my lessons that boring?" The teacher asked.

"Giotto?" Lala wondered as the bell ringed.

"Lets go Lala-chan. We have swimming next." Haruna said.

"Yeah!" Lala said excited.

Mean while Giotto was trying to chase after the stalker. He almost caught up to him but then he made a fat guy trip and fall from the stairs Giotto was too late and he was used as a cushion.

"Owwwwww." Giotto said.

After he recovered he tried to look for the stalker again but no luck.

"Where is he?" Giotto wondered.

"Hey, Giotto." Reborn called out.

Giotto looked around but no Reborn and then Reborn popped out from the fire emergency kit cabinet drinking an espresso.

"Reborn? Why are you in there and how did you turn it like that?" Giotto asked.

"I've turned a lot of places in this school to places like this, but anyway if your looking for the stalker I saw him at the pool." Reborn said.

"Really? Thanks!" Reborn said as he ran off.

At the schools pool was the strange man who was wearing sunglasses and a hood with a face mask and he was in the water setting something up. He left immediately before Giotto had arrived.

"Damn, did he get away." Giotto said as he then noticed something in the pool. He dived right in and grabbed the thing in the pool. "(Gasp) What is this? (Pant) A water proof camera? (Pant)" Giotto said.

"What are you doing?" Alaude asked.

"Huh…N-No I'm not…" Giotto said.

"I'm surprised to see you acting like a perv. It looks like I'll have to bite you to death." Alaude said.

"No, no,no! I didn't do this I swear!" Giotto said.

"Then who else did?" Alaude asked.

"It was some guy wearing a black hood and sweat pants with sunglasses and a face mask." Giotto said.

"Face mask? Now that you mention it their is someone wearing that get up around the school. I'm actually trying to find him." Alaude said.

Giotto then noticed a black figure on the roof. "Over there!" Giotto pointed out as him and Alaude headed to the roof.

"Heh. Getting those snap shots of Lala was a piece of cake. And soon the snap shots of the girls in the pool will be mine." Motemitsu said.

"Nice one Senpai! He always gets us shots of girls!" The guys cheered.

"I can sell you guys some panty shots if you want. Their 50,000 yen a piece." Motemitsu said.

"So that's whats been going on." Alaude said.

"A-Alaude!" The guys said in fear.

"And I was worried Daemon was up to something, but it turns out to be just Motemitsu acting like a perv." Giotto said.

"Taking shots like those on school grounds is against the rules as well as selling items on school ground. Looks like I'll have to bite you to death." Alaude said as he attacked them.

They all screamed in pain. Motemitsu was crawling onto Giotto's knees.

"Giotto! You gotta help me! Please!" Motemitsu said.

"…Hey Alaude. Leave Motemitsu to me. I'll be sure to punish him." Giotto said with a smile.

"Very well." Alaude said as he continued beating the other guys as Giotto grabbed Motemitsu by the collar and started dragging him.

"N-No! Alaude please bite me to death! I'll be murdered by him!" Motemitsu said

"Don't worry. I'm not the one who's going to get you. Some others will." Giotto said as he then threw Motemitsu off the roof and he fell into the pool where all the girls were.

"What was that?" The girls wondered.

"(Gasp) Damn him. Ahhhhhhhhhh!" Motemitsu screamed as he saw his photos falling from the sky.

"Hey this is me from the locker room when I was changing!" Some girl said.

"Me too!" Some girl said.

"Me too!" Some girl said as all the girls were glaring at Motemitsu and he faced their fury and so he was suspended for 2 weeks.

Giotto was walking around in the halls since it lunch time.

"I cant believe him. Oh well, it could have been worse." Giotto said.

"Hey Giotto!" Knuckles cried out.

"H-Hey it's you." Giotto said as knuckles ran up to him.

"The names Knuckles and now's the time we box!' Knuckles said in excitement.

"Huh?" Giotto said confused.

"Remember you promised you'd box me and if I win you'd join the boxing club." Knuckles said.

"Oh yeah, but now?" Giotto said.

"Don't worry. I told your friends about it and they're waiting in the boxing club for you to box me. Now lets go!" Knuckles said as he ran dragging Giotto with him.

Giotto was in the boxing clubs room in the ring with Knuckles. Alaude, Lampo, Haruna, Rito, Lala, G, Ugetsu, and Run were their supporting him while Reborn was acting as the Ref.

"In this corner the future Vongola boss! Giotto!" Reborn said as Giotto didn't look all that excited to be called that.

"Do your best Giotto!" Lala cheered.

"You can do it Giotto-kun!" Run cheered.

"Good luck Giotto!" Ugetsu cheered.

"Show him who's the boss!" G cheered.

"And in this corner the boxing clubs captain! Knuckles!" Reborn said. "This match is a bet in which if Giotto loses he has to join the boxing club. Although if Knuckles loses he has to join the Vongola." Reborn said.

"W-What?" Reborn that wasn't the agreement Knuckles and I had." Giotto said.

"Are you ready! Then Box!" Reborn said.

"Hey Reborn! (sigh)" Giotto said as the bell ringed.

They both had their fists up ready to strike. Knuckles made the first punch and punched Giotto so hard that he flew to the ropes.

"Whoa! He's really strong." Giotto said.

"Better get up or you'll lose." Reborn said.

"Right." Giotto said as he stood up.

Giotto tried to get him in the jaw but Knuckles blocked it. Knuckles then went for Giotto's abs, but Giotto backed away before he could hit which gave Giotto enough time to counter attack and hit him in the face. Knuckles kneeled down in pain, but got back up.

"Your really good. Just as I thought, but not good enough to beat me!" Knuckles said as he started throwing in some a bunch of combos.

Giotto was doing a good job of dodging them. Giotto was doing a good job at dodging them and was about to counter but then Knuckles boxing glove lit on fire with a yellow flame and the yellow flame shot from his glove to the wall making a hole.

"W-What?" Giotto said shocked.

"Oh crap not again! I mean…pay no attention to that…it was just a bug that's all…" Knuckles said.

'Is he trying to lie?' Giotto thought. "Um…was that…" Giotto said.

"A deathperation flame." Reborn said as he shot Rito, Haruna, Run, and Alaude (Alaude was shot because he was gonna wanna fight with Knuckles next.)

"Hey Reborn?" Giotto shouted.

"Relax their just unconscious like before. Now continue the match." Reborn said.

"Wait, wait, wait so Knuckles has a deathperation flame?" Giotto asked.

"(sigh) Yeah I do. But why do you know about it?" Knuckles asked.

"Giotto has one too along with Lampo, G, Alaude, and Ugetsu." Reborn said.

"Really?" Knuckles said.

"Wait why did knuckles try to attack Giotto with his flames?" G asked.

"Oh sorry about that. When I'm boxing with my gloves I get so excited that I accidentally activate my deathperation flames." Knuckles said.

"Then why don't you just wear regular gloves?" Lampo suggested.

"Oh, I could do that as well." Knuckles said.

'How dumb is this guy' Everyone thought.

"Oh I go it! Giotto lets fight with our flames!" Knuckles said with excitement.

"Huh?" Gotto said.

"If we fight with our flames it'll be more exciting!" Knuckle's said.

"Why not. After all Giotto's flame can still act as boxing gloves." Reborn said.

"But what if it gets dangerous?" Giotto said.

"Don't worry as long as you don't break a wall it'll be fine." Reborn said.

"We already broke a wall." Giotto said with a sweat drop.

"Leave it to me." Reborn said as Lion (the lizard) transformed to the missing wall piece. "Now bring out your flames and continue." Reborn said.

Giotto took his boxing gloves off and replaced them with his white gloves. He went into hyper mode with a flame emitting from his forehead and his eyes turning orange with his gloves turning black with orange flames emitting from them. Knuckle's bought out his deathperation flame with yellow flames emitting from his boxing gloves.

"Now then fight!" Reborn said as he rang the bell again.

Giotto was more skilled now that he was in hyper mode, but who knows what Knuckle's had in store. Giotto disappeared and reappeared behind Knuckle's and punched him into the ropes. Knuckles recovered and started shooting flames from his gloves. Giotto flew up and hovered over the ring. Giotto brought his hands together and was about to perform the zero point breakthrough. Knuckle's was tired of him stalling and he got a boost with flames emitting from his feet and having him fly up as well. He flew directly at Giotto punched him down to the ring. It looked like the end for Giotto, but the flame was still emitting from his forehead and he moved fast by getting behind Knuckles and grabbing his gloves. He froze his entire body from shoulder to toe. Knuckle's fell to the ground but the ice didn't break.

"I…I cant get out." Knuckles said.

"And the winner is Giotto!" Reborn said.

Giotto broke the ice (I figured since he made the ice he's be the only one to break it.) and Knuckle's was free.

"Well I lost. I'll join your club and quit mine." Knuckle's said.

"You don't have to quit the boxing club." Reborn said.

"I don't (phew)." Knuckles said.

"Hey Reborn. Did you know that he had a deathperation flame?" Giotto asked.

"Yeah. I did research and found out that he's broken lots of walls because of his flames. Now then lets get started. Giotto hold out your ring." Reborn said.

"Oh right." Giotto said as he did what he said.

"Knuckles hold out your hand." Rebron said as Knuckles did what he asked and a yellow flame was emitting from his hand. "Knuckles. Do you swear your allegiance to the Vongola as a Vongola Guardian?" Reborn asked.

"I swear." Knuckles said as his flame went in Giotto's ring.

"You are now a Vongola Guardian. Here is your ring. The sun ring, the sun that illuminates the sky. Destroying the misfortune that attacks the family with their own body, they become the sun that brightly shines upon an area." Reborn said as he gave Knuckles the ring and he put it on his middle finger. "5 down and 1 to go." Reborn said.

"Looks like we got a new club member." Ugetsu said.

"But he's an idiot." G said.

"But he's fool of energy." Lampo said.

"Well then. Welcome to the Vongola." Giotto said as he shook knuckles hand with a smile.

"Thanks and I look forward to hanging out with you guys!" Knuckles said as Reborn was staring at Giotto.

It was late and Giotto was in his room studying with Reborn.

"Wrong." Reborn said as Giotto's chair exploded but he dodged it immediately.

"What kind of home tutor uses dynamite as a punishment if someone gets it wrong?" Giotto shouted.

"This is a Vongola tradition when studying and it helps you remember faster." Reborn said.

"I'm getting sick of the Vongola." Giotto said.

"By the way. You seemed very happy when Knuckles joined the Vongola. You didn't tell him to give up or anything." Reborn said.

"Well…I've actually thought about it. If I'm gonna be the boss of the Vongola…then I'll make it to a group that only protects people from bad guys. So then I'll accept being the Vongola boss." Giotto said.

"That''s a very good way in accepting it. But you'll also be a king you know." Reborn said.

"Yeah." Giotto said with sad eyes but a smile.

Giotto and Reborn heard a loud noise from downstairs and they went to check it out.

"Hey guys whats going on?" Giotto asked when he saw Lala knocked out in someones arms while Rito and Mikan were passed out on the floor. "LALA!" Giotto shouted as he ran to the man carrying Lala and tried to punch him in the face, but he disappeared like mist. "Lala!" Giotto shouted as he ran out side and saw Deamon. "YOU!" Giotto said angry.

"It's been too long Giotto." Daemon said as Giotto went to hyper mode and tried to punch him but went through him. "It's nice to see you too." Daemon said.

"You bastard! Give Lala back!" Giotto yelled.

"I'm willing to give her back if your willing to accept my challenge." Daemon said.

"What challenge?" Giotto asked in anger.

"I'll give her back. But only if you beat me. Bring your Guardians as well to the old amusement park that went down a long time ago and show up tomorrow midnight." Daemon said as he disappeared in mist.

"Get back here! Fight me now!" Giotto screamed, but then Reborn shot him unconscious.

"It looks like the battle is finally here." Reborn said.

**Hope you enjoyed it and now the battle begins on the next chapter.**


	16. Chapter 16

To Love Giotto

chapter 16

**Ready, Set, chapter 16. I am also sorry for not posting in awhile. I have been having fun on my vacation.**

Giotto was starting to wake up and then realized what just happened.

"Lala!" Giotto called.

"She's not here." Reborn said.

"Reborn! Why did you shoot me?" Giotto said in anger.

"Because you were letting your anger take over you and you were acting like a spoiled brat." Reborn said.

"Whatever." Giotto said as headed to the door but Reborn held a gun at Giotto.

"Where do you think your going?" Reborn asked.

"To save Lala." Giotto answered.

"Don't even think about it. We need to gather up the Gardians." Reborn said.

"I need to save Lala now!" Giotto yelled.

"If you take one step outside this door right now, then the next shot won't just make you unconscious." Reborn threatened.

Giotto was pissed but knew he couldn't take on Reborn so he quietly just sat down on his bed.

"Good. Now listen up. Daemon asked you to meet him at the old abandoned amusement park and to bring your Gardians meaning that he's probably going to hold a match wagering Lala as the reward for us, but they'll also ask for something they want if we lose." Reborn said.

"I know that already. So what?" Giotto said in despair.

"Meaning that we need to be careful and not make stupid moves like you did." Reborn said.

"Fine I under stand." Giotto said.

"Then why are you still acting like that?" Reborn asked.

"Because I'm pissed!" Giotto yelled as Reborn then slapped him.

"I understand how you feel, but right now you need to get a grip and calm down. You cant beat Daemon on anger and revenge. Would Lala want to see you this way?" Reborn said as Giotto calmed down.

"Your right. I'm sorry I yelled at you... and thanks for calming me down." Giotto said.

"I'm your home tutor. It's my job to calm you down." Reborn said but then Mikan came in tears and was crying on Giotto.

"Giotto…I'm sorry…we tried to stop him but we couldn't do anything and he took Lala away…I'm so sorry…" Mikan said.

Giotto stroked her hair and said, "It's ok. You and Rito did your best right. So don't worry. I'm gonna get Lala back." Giotto said.

After that mess Giotto and Rito started walking to school. Rito cant even look Giotto in the eye because he blames himself for Lala being taken.

"…Rito… it wasn't your fault." Giotto said.

"Yes it was. I couldn't even do anything and he just took Lala away…I'm pathetic." Rito said as Giotto slapped him.

"If you say that again I'll punch. Rito you did what you could. That guy is someone that no ordinary person can beat. So stop blaming yourself. I'm gonna bring Lala back." Giotto said.

"….R-right. Thanks Giotto." Rito said.

"Don't worry about it. Were like brothers after all." Giotto said.

After that they got to school and Giotto gathered his Gardians to the roof.

"Thank you all for coming." Giotto said.

"So why did you call us out here. Class is going on right now." G said.

"Wait how is Alaude okay with this?" Lampo asked.

"The baby asked me to be here and to let it slide (Reborn is highly respected)" Alaude said.

"I called you guys out here because last night Daemon made his move and took Lala." Giotto said as they were all shocked.

"Wait you mean that pink haired girl? She was kidnapped?" Knukcles asked.

"Yeah." Giotto said as Alaude grabbed him from his collar and was holding him in the air.

"You piece of shit. Why didn't you call us sooner?" Alaude said.

"Put him down Alaude." Reborn said.

Alaude did what he said and dropped Giotto.

"He couldn't contact any of you because he was unconscious the entire time." Reborn said.

"Wait. Daemon's that strong?" G asked.

"No. I shot him unconscious." Reborn said as everyone was scared at how he would do that.

"Um…Reborn-san why would you shoot him?" G asked.

"Because he was being annoying." Reborn said.

"Well anyway lets get back to the main topic. Before Daemon got away he told me to gather my Gardians and to meet him at the old amusement park." Giotto said.

"You mean the one that shut down a year ago?" G asked.

"Correct. Plus their's a chance that he may want to have a match wagering Lala and something else." Giotto said.

"What would he desire?" Ugetsu asked.

"I'm not sure but it probably won't be good." Giotto said.

"So were supposed to go there and get her back?" Lampo asked.

"Yeah at midnight." Giotto said.

"Then lets do it. After all Lala's our friend so we have to save her." G said.

"I agree. After all I won't let any of my students be kidnapped by anyone." Alaude said.

"I agree! Let's do it!" Knuckles said in excitement.

"She always enjoyed my music the most so I'll go too." Ugetsu said.

"I'll…help too…" Lampo said.

"Thank you very much. All of you." Giotto said.

"Now this is how a boss and his family behave." Reborn said.

After the meeting they all went back to class and decided to meet up at the school late at night. After they all showed up they started heading to the abandoned amusement park.

"Were almost there. Just a few more blocks." G said.

"So why did they close that amusement park anyway?" Lampo asked.

"They say that it was because some rides acted up and one of them killed 3 people calling it the cursed amusement park." G said.

"Why didn't they destroy it?" Lampo asked.

"Because overtime they tried the machines would act up and malfunction causing it to break down. They say it was because of the curse of the amusement park." G said.

Lampo gulped and said, "T-that's no big deal."

"Heh. Curses don't exist." Alaude said.

"Then how else did the machines break down?" G asked.

"Were here." Giotto said as they all saw the amusement park that looked more like a horror park.

They entered and saw that signs were placed up leading them to where Daemon was. They followed the arrows precisely until they saw blue mist.

"Welcome Vongola."Daemon said as he came out through the mist.

"Daemon." Giotto said.

"It's nice to finally see you face to face." Daemon said.

"I guess that means your not made of the mist but the real thing." Giotto said.

"Correct." Daemon said.

"Where's Lala?" Giotto asked.

"Don't worry she's safe." Daemon said.

"Let me see her." Giotto said.

"Very well." Daemon said as he snapped his fingers and the mist cleared up.

Lala was tied to a chair looking like she was in a daze.

"Lala!" Giotto called out.

"She cant hear you. She's been like that ever since I caught her. I guess her mind cant handle things like this." Dameon said.

"Dame you." Giotto said as he was clenching his fist.

"Giotto calm down." Reborn said as Giotto did what he said.

"I see, your the famous Reborn." Daemon said.

"And your the sleazy Daemon." Reborn said.

"Call me what you wish, but it won't affect me." Daemon said.

"Enough. Let's get down to business." Giotto said.

"Your no fun, but very well. I called you out here because I require something of you." Daemon said.

"What do you want?" Giotto asked.

"I require you. I want you to join me Giotto Vongola." Daemon said.

"Is that what all this was about?" Giotto asked.

"Well their is a reason I need you after all but I won't tell you." Daemon said.

"So whats your game?" Giotto asked.

"A 5 vs 5 match. Will settle this with our subordinates. Whoever's subordinates win then I'll give you back the girl, but if you lose then you must join me." Daemon said.

"I'm surprised that you don't want to fight Giotto yourself." Reborn said.

"Well it was to settle who would win since their's 6 of you and the boss is the one who gets his hands dirty last." Daemon said.

"Very well. We accept." Giotto said

"Very good. Pick the one who fights first." Daemon said.

"I'll go first." G said.

"Very well. Chikusa." Daemon called out.

"Yes Daemon-sama." Chikusa said.

"Alright then. Please stand back and if anyone interferes with the fight then you'll be disqualified." Daemon said as they did what he said.

G brought out 2 guns and activated his desperation flame. Chikusa brought out two yoyo's

"Just because you have that flame. Doesn't mean you'll win." Chikusa said.

"Well see about that." G said.

"Let the battle begin." Daemon said.

G started it off by firing at Ken's face but Chikusa jumped out of it's path just in time. Chikusa then threw his yoyo out and needles came out of it and hit G. G felt pain but was still standing.

"I see. So he also specializes in mid-rage attack. G better be carful." Reborn said.

"Wait whats wrong with G?" Giotto asked as G was struggling to stand.

"My needles also contain toxins that can kill you, but I'm amazed your able to stand like that." Chikusa said.

"I'm…tougher then you think…" G said as he got a grip and Shot at Chikusa 3 times.

He missed and only got Chikusa's clothes. Chikusa threw his yoyo's at G and it wrapped around his torso making him unable to move. The string was getting tighter and tighter on him and started to cut his skin. G then fired his gun and cut the string making Chikusa unable to control the string. Chikusa brought out another yoyo but G knocked them both out of his hands.

"Stop messing around with those toys." G said.

"Then how about I get a little more serious." Chikusa said as he snapped his fingers and needles started poring down on G.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" G screamed as he fell on his knees.

"Looks like your out of luck. Guns get you no where if thats all you got." Chikusa said.

G chuckled and said, "Like that's all I got. You don't know who I am. I'm G, the right hand man to Giotto and the storm Gardian to the Vongola!" G said as he held out his gun and his storm ring started emitting his red flame. The flames then wrapped around his gun and started to transform to a bow.

"W-what is that?" Chikusa asked.

"The storm bow." G said as he fired an arrow made of red flames and fired. The arrow moved faster then the speed of light and got Chikusa's hand. Chikusa was on his knees. G then held out an arrow aiming for his head.

Daemon smirked and said, "The match is over. The winner is the storm Gardian G."

"Nice one G!" Knuckles said.

"Excellent work G." Giotto said.

"Thanks…." G collapsed because the poison was too much and they all ran towards him.

"Don't worry. I can take care of the poison but he still needs some rest." Reborn said.

"Thats a relief." Giotto said as they dragged G to let him rest.

"Now then let's move on to the next round. Choose your next challenger." Daemon said.

"Allow me." Ugetsu said.

"Then we choose Ken."Daemon said as a kid with blond spiky hair stepped up. Ugetsu held out his flute and broke it to 3 pieces. The pieces turned into knives and blue flames were emitting from the blade. Ken held out fake teeth that looked like fake animal fangs then put one on and his hair turned grey and his claws got sharper.

"W-what is that?" Lampo asked.

"Ken is special. You see what ever beast cartridge he puts on he changes to the specific animal it belongs to." Daemon said.

"Lets get started byon." Ken said.

"Very well. Begin." Daemon said.

Ugetsu ran straight at him holding out his knives. Ken did the same holding out his claws and they both clashed their weapons (lets just go with his claws being weapons). Ken then jumped behind him and bit his arm. Ugetsu screamed in pain and backed away from Ken. Ugetsu threw a knife but missed. He then threw another one and wrap around a blue flame of string around his legs. Ken tripped which gave Ugetsu an opportunity. Ken took off his fangs and put a new one on then started getting bigger like a gorilla. The blue flame string broke off his legs and Ken backed away fast.

"I gotta admit that your doing well byon, but knives aren't going to be enough for you byon." Ken said.

"All I need are these knives." Ugetsu said as he then put his knife in his mouth and the other two flew back in his hands.

Ugetsu ran towards him and sliced the tip of his hair.

"You'll pay for that byon!" Ken said in anger as he changed one of his beast cartridge and his hair turned orange.

Ken started clashing weapons with Ugetsu and Ken made a turning point by getting Ugetsu in the arm then knocking him to the wall.

"Not so tough now without your knives huh byon." Ken said while holding his knives.

"I…guess I'll have to get a bit serious." Ugetsu said as his knives were trying to fly towards Ugetsu but Ken was trying to keep then put but they too strong and they flew to Ugetsu. His ring then emitted a blue flame and wrapped around his knives and the merged turning into one sword that was emitting a blue flame from the blade.

"Big deal. That swords not gonna make anything different. Your still gonna lose byon." Ken said as he started running towards Ugetsu.

Ugetsu swiftly ran towards Ken then went past him. Ken collapsed but was still conscious struggling to get up.

"W-what did you do to me byon?" Ken asked

"The rain sword also hightens my skills like I've been studying the sword for years." Ugetsu said.

"Big deal. I can still win." Ken said as he switch his fangs and his hair grew longer with his fangs growing even sharper along with his claws too. "This form I'm in is my best beast cartridge. The beast king." Ken said as he disappeared and reappeared behind Ugetsu. Ugetsu quickly reacted and jumped out of the way before Ken could strike him. His punch was so powerful it made a crater in the ground.

"His speed and power is unbelievable." Lampo said.

"Ugetsu might be in trouble." Reborn said.

Ken disappeared again and this time knocked Ugetsu's sword out of his hand. Ken then striked Ugetsu into the air then jumped up and sliced his chest then punched him to the ground. Ugetsu was down and out.

"The winner is Ken." Daemon said.

"Ugetsu!" Giotto said as they ran towards him.

"Excellent work Ken." Daemon said.

"Thank you Daemon-sama." Ken said.

Ugetsu's sword turned back into a flute and the dragged Ugetsu to rest with G.

"Don't worry. He'll be fine but I don't know how long he'll be out." Reborn said.

Giotto got pissed and glared at Daemon.

"I'm thrilled to see that face on you. So shall we begin the next match." Daemon said.

**I know this story might look a little lazy and I feel something might be a bit off. If you have any ideas tell me and I'll fix this story. Also I need weapon ideas for Aluade and Knuckles so please give me some ideas as well thank you.**


	17. Chapter 17

Dear fanfiction people

Good news. Right now I am trying to fix all the spelling errors I made on To love Giotto and I am starting to gain the will to write this again. Now I'm not entirely positive but I think i might continue it.


End file.
